


The Jewel of Vishkar

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Lenily, Background McGenji, Background Relationships, Background ZaryaMei, F/F, background anahardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: As Overwatch tries to reform, Symmetra reaches out to be pulled free from Vishkar's clutches.Pharah is assigned to help her get accommodated in this wildly different world she finds herself.





	1. A Flower Growing In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so unbelievably awful at story summaries oh my god. Anyways! Welcome to what will probably be my longest fic yet. I typed out the whole story arc in bullet points and even that was pretty long.

Fareeha desperately tried to act like she was supposed to be there as she entered the Vishkar party.

She ran over her cover story in her mind over and over as she tried to ignore the uncanny perfection of Utopaean design.

Supposedly she was to be a representative from a non-existent Egyptian company named “H.O.R.U.S. Industries.” Name? Fahima Abadi. Her mother had laughed picking it out, giggling to herself that this was her knock off daughter who she is very proud of.

Of course, Fareeha was here on Overwatch business. Not a corporate woman looking for a deal. The organization had quietly put out feelers for new, exceptional people to join them. Someone had grabbed one of those tendrils and pulled.

Satya Vaswani of the Vishkar Corporation.

Initially the higher ups were suspicious. Given the background of the woman they had ample reason. In Vishkar her entire life, ranking so high, never putting a toe out of line.

Eventually it had been oddly enough Jesse McCree who stood up and offered up the winning point. It was weird for him to ever speak up in meetings, usually he was being batted at by Ana for falling asleep during them.

The rest listened though.

And they knew Jesse was right.

It had always been Overwatch’s mission to lift people up from the depths. Judge no one. Give people second chances. Was this “Satya” any different from him? From Genji? Why stop trying to help people now?

Ana and Reinhardt were quick to agree with him. The other followed their elders’ lead. Only Soldier seemed unconvinced as the meeting adjourned for now.

Later they’d reconvened with the plan to sneak Fareeha into an upcoming Vishkar party to connect with Satya and take her out to the roof, where they could pick up the two and whisk them away from the Vishkar. Satya had agreed to the plan and while she couldn’t give them pictures she told them exactly what she’d be wearing.

Fareeha scanned the crowd for a woman who matched the description. A blue and yellow sari with a flowered pattern. A golden headdress adorned with matching flowers. Even more of them stuck in a long braid over her right shoulder. Golden lipstick and eye shadow.

An oddly specific list but thankfully it looked like the woman was going to stand out in that get up. Everyone else was dressed in fairly demure colors, lots of black and dark warm colors. Vishkar fashion, Fareeha assumed.

The description of Fareeha Overwatch had given to Satya was much more simple. Tattoo under her right eye. Frankly, they didn’t really feel like they needed one beyond something so unusual as a facial tattoo.

Crowds always made Fareeha a bit nervous. She wasn’t uncharismatic by any stretch of the imagination but she’d always had a bit of a tough time pulling the super classy lady persona this’d require.

Scanning the crowd for a few minutes she caught a blue and yellow reflection in the mirror.

Carefully squeezing between two people, apologizing as she walked, she got her first real glance at Miss Satya Vaswani.

Absolutely stunned, Fareeha gaped like an idiot fish. She could see the full length of Satya in the reflection. The blue, yellow and gold outfit was the perfect frame for the veritable goddess standing there. Yellow eyes flashed brilliantly as Satya spoke to the man in front of her. Thick black hair braided perfectly, bright colors of the flowers only highlighting how gorgeously dark her hair was. Flawless face positively glowing in the soft light.

Feet stuck to the ground, Fareeha found herself plastered to the spot. Knowing she was supposed to approach this woman was suddenly terrifying.

Eventually she managed to move again but her brain couldn’t quite cooperate.

While part of her tried to move forwards towards Satya, the bigger, much more powerful half made her run towards a nearby bathroom in a panic.

Once inside she slammed her hands on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. Trying to psyche herself up. She couldn’t fail the mission but why did the mission have to include talking to the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her entire life?

Sizing herself up in the mirror she Fareeha tried to get herself puffed up again. She looked good. Her hair needed to be smoothed a bit but the makeup Angela had helped put on her on the plane was holding up very nicely. Blue, her favorite color. Her dress was blue and yellow as well. Mother’s idea, have their colors match. Satya’s dress had been a bright blue though, Fareeha’s a deeper, almost navy blue.

Her dress wasn’t nearly as nice though. Serviceable, not ugly, but fashion was admittedly not one of her strong suits. Mei had helped her pick it out. Striped and very boxily cut but in a fashionable way. Right now the pencil skirt felt suffocating though.

Prying her hands off the counter Fareeha knew what she had to do.

Stomping awkwardly out in her heels she relocated Satya. Thankfully she wasn’t talking to the man anymore but off quietly in a corner by herself. Looking through the crowd, presumably for “Fahima Abadi” to take her away to join Overwatch.

Marching over and reaching out, Fareeha carefully touched her arm, ”Satya? Satya Vaswani?”

A fresh pang of panic burst in Fareeha’s heart as Satya looked at her with a polite smile, “Yes. Fahima Abadi?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m… I’m Fahima Abadi.”

The words felt foreign in her mouth. She knew Satya knew it wasn’t her real name too but she wasn’t fond of taking another’s name.

“I was wondering when you would show up.”

Her tone was nearly accusatory, making Fareeha shrink even more into her unfitting clothing.

Pressing on, Fareeha tried to shove her fears down, “Sorry. Big crowd here. You stand out though, you look… you look very beautiful tonight.”

The second the words tumbled out her mouth Fareeha immediately froze again, realizing how much that probably sounded like flirting. However, if it did, Satya certainly didn’t mind.

Smiling widely but averting her eyes, Satya hooked her arms around one of Fareeha’s, “Are we going to go now or are we going to stay? Time is not an issue. No one suspects a thing.”

Eyeing the delicious looking treats nearby Fareeha spoke with a twinkle in her eye, “Well… I don’t see the harm in staying. Just a bit.”

Satya laughed, letting go of Fareeha’s arm to grab some plates for them, “Alright. Try the masala vada, it’s simple but one of the chef’s favorites.”

As they gathered their food they spoke quietly. Satya had many questions, “Where are we being picked up from?”

“The roof,” Fareeha answered, loading up on samosas, “We also have a medic on board if anything happens.”

“Do you think-” Satya started with a small note of panic.

She was cut off though, “Chances are low but it never hurts to be careful.”

Okay, maybe mentioning Angela being a doctor wasn’t the best idea she’d had.

“Where will we be going?”

“Gibraltar. It’s a small Watchpoint off the coast of Spain. A view to die for.”

Satya smiled a bit at that as they walked away with their plates of food, “Are there a lot of people there?”

“Not really. Well… more like not yet. We’re hoping that after the recall we can grow our numbers again. Lots of people came back though. I have my family again.”

At that word Satya’s face fell a little. Hiding it by shoving a morsel in her mouth and nodding politely. Family was… a touchy subject for her. Once upon a time she had people she considered family, members of Vishkar who had practically raised her.

Until reality came crashing down on her. The files, glowing in front of her, telling her of all the evil deeds they’d done. How they’d used her. Tears bit at her eyes even now, thinking back on the night she found out. She choked them back, not wanting to freak her new associate out.

Fareeha didn’t catch it, a bit childishly distracted by the food. Vishkar’s chef is a total five star cooking god, it was so good.

Satya distracted herself by eating as well, “Do you know what their plans for me are?”

“Well, I imagine they’re going to want to have you use your skills to help build new watchpoints and repair ones that got destroyed. Build houses for people in destitute areas. Temporary shelters for soldier on the battlefield. Stuff like that.”

Admittedly, Fareeha was talking out of her ass a bit. She’d read over the dossier on Satya but wasn’t the type to engage in the bureaucratic side of Overwatch. Much more hands on, planning the group’s overarching goals wasn’t really her speed.

But Satya accepted her answer, nodding as she took another bite, “What I was supposed to be doing in the first place. Helping the world.”

Looking around it started to hit Satya that this was the last time she would see any of these people probably. Forcing herself to focus on how they’d manipulated and used her she steeled her resolve. But friendly faces still tried to surface, silently begging her to stay.

Fareeha wasn’t completely oblivious, she started to notice that the woman clinging to her arm harder and harder was starting to look distressed. Downing the last of her plate she dropped it into the trash, allowing herself one more wistful stare at the delicious spread before her, “We should get going.”

Satya nodded, tossing what little remained on her plate, “Quickly, before someone comes and-”

Her sentence was cut off as a man approached them. Immediately, Fareeha didn’t trust him. Something radiated off him, an aura of malice and hunger. Satya’s grip on her arm tightened, cementing that her instincts were probably right.

“Oh ho ho, Miss Vaswani, have you found yourself a date?” he said, slime dripping off each word.

“This… this is Fahima Abadi. She’s from…”

Picking up from Satya’s stumbling, Fareeha extended a hand, “Fahima Abadi. H.O.R.U.S. Industries. Pleasure to meet you Mister…”

“Kumar. Dharma Kumar. President of Vishkar,” he answered, grabbing Fareeha’s hand painfully tight and shaking with a vigor. She matched his grip with ease.

“Lovely party,” Fareeha commented, trying her hardest to sound high class, “Food’s… lovely.”

He laughed, presumably at her obvious nerves, “But not as lovely as our Miss Vaswani, are they?”

Fareeha laughed nervously, “Nope.”

God she was making a damned fool of herself.

Thankfully Satya stepped in, “Did you see that the Lumerico representative showed up a while ago?”

Mr. Kumar stopped at that, immediately developing a disinterest in the two of them, “Really? They agreed to send someone? Where are they?”

Pointing at the opposite side of the room, “Over there, in the yellow, by the door.”

After half assedly thanking her he took off, searching for a person he wasn’t going to find.

Satya insistently started dragging Fareeha, “Time restraint now. We have to go. When he doesn’t find them he’ll come back and he’ll be suspicious.”

Nodding, Fareeha started moving towards the door her mother had shown her on the floor plans. Should lead right to the rooftops, no issue. Satya took one last look at the party before leaving, saying a silent and bittersweet goodbye to the life she once knew.

A thick blackness enveloped them as they marched up the stairs. Heels clicking ominously in the dead silence as they got further and further away from the din the of the party.

Looking forward, she could see a light in the darkness and a woman peering down from it.

For a second Satya thought she’d gone mad because she could have sworn she was looking at a real angel.

But as her eyes adjusted to the light of the rooftop she could see it was only a woman in an odd, angel-themed set of armor. Leaning forward she was already inspecting the two, as she spoke in a Germanic accent, “Did everything go as planned? Are you injured?”

“Relax, Angela, but we need to move,” Fareeha said, brushing off her friend’s concerns as she let go of Satya’s hand and started walking up the door to the plane.

Trotting after her, this “Angela” continued to stress that she intended to give their new member a physical regardless of how everything went.

For a second, Satya paused. Looking at the roof of a building she herself had helped build.

She didn’t like change but she also knew it was necessary.

Turning her head back to look at the plane she saw Fareeha’s hand extended.

Grabbing it, Satya let herself be pulled up into the plane and into the new and scary life of being an Overwatch agent.


	2. Up Above The World So High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya meets Angela Ziegler and Lena Oxton as Fareeha tries to get her more acquainted with Overwatch's people.
> 
> This is cut brutally short as trouble arises.

The second Satya was on the plane Angela was fussing over her.

It wasn't the size of a full Overwatch transport but it was still pretty big. She'd been immediately dragged towards the small medbay on the side.

As Angela stuck a thermometer in Satya’s mouth she watched Fareeha pulling out a couple bags bearing the infamous insignia. Carrying it over she put it at Satya’s feet, “When the good doctor is done being a fretting mother hen, we have a change of clothes for you. Her name is Angela Ziegler by the way.”

“Did you even tell her your real name yet?” Angela smirked, knowing her old friend was always nervous around the pretty ones.

Stuttering, she shooked her head and immediately looked for signs of irritation on Satya’s face, “How could I be so rude? My real name is Fareeha Amari. Sorry for not saying it sooner.”

“It is fine, we are all together now. That is all that matters,” Satya said, brushing it off. Frankly, she had bigger concerns than only knowing someone by a codename.

Looking down at her extravagant sari, she knew it was going to be one of her last possessions from her former life. That and the glittering, golden accessories. There had been no way to pack anything she couldn’t carry on her. Outside of the clothes the only other thing she’d managed to smuggle out was her customized gun, strapped against her thigh.

When Angela released her, Fareeha ushered her towards the back. A small room where she could change. Shedding the layers felt like leaving a cocoon, simultaneously exciting and terrifying all at once. As she removed each piece she carefully and precisely folded it, putting it into the bag to keep it safe. She supposed she’d have a closet at the new place where she could better store it.

She looked at her reflection. The royal blue uniform fit her perfectly, bearing strong resemblance to the Overwatch scientists she had seen in magazines. Smoothing it down she found it comfy enough. A bit restrictive for her tastes but nothing uncomfortable. Acceptable.

Holding the bag with her sari close to her she walked back to the main area. Fareeha was leaning casually on the pilot’s seat, talking to whoever was flying the plane.

Satya quietly approached, unnoticed until she was practically on top of Fareeha.

Jumping, she was acknowledged by her savior, “Satya! This is Lena Oxton.”

Examining the pilot Satya found her to be an incredibly tiny woman, dark brown hair and freckles dotting her face. Her cockpit was very decorated, several images of a redhaired woman graced it. A girlfriend or wife, she supposed. Instinctively Satya held out a hand which was immediately grasped with a chipper, “How you holdin’ up, love?”

“I am… alright. I suppose. Nervous.”

“I’d be more worried if you weren’t nervous,” Fareeha assured, patting her on the shoulder, “You’re taking a big risk here.”

“Is that why there’s a doctor?”

“Yes!” Angela yelled from behind them, before Fareeha could stop her. Waving away the soldier hissing at her like an agitated cat, the doctor went back to tidying up her station.

“It will be fine,” Fareeha continued, noting the widening of Satya’s eyes, “We’re heading up into Lijiang to pick up another operative who is returning. Very sweet woman, I have no doubts you’ll love her.”

“Don’t worry, Overwatch is still rebuilding but you’re going to be surrounded by some of the most powerful people on the planet!” Lena smiled, “And if Fareeha’s going to be your personal guard until the dust settles all the better. Who wouldn’t want her watching over you? I know I’d die for that.”

“Lena! I’m going to tell Emily one of these days.”

“Hey, we’ve already discussed it. You are more than welcome in our bedr-”

“Lena!” Fareeha squawked, batting the pilot on the head, “Behave!”

She looked frantically over to Satya but found the woman only giggling at Lena’s joke, “Oh ho ho, I see I’ve got the popular one for my bodyguard. I’m a lucky woman, aren’t I?”

This only made Fareeha more frantic, playing with the heavy metal beads in her hair uncomfortably. She was no stranger to attention from other women but usually it was a bit more spread out and never anyone as flawless as Miss Vaswani.

It didn’t help that Angela was laughing quietly at her nerves, gently pulling Satya and Fareeha towards a table covered in files, “Don’t you think you should be briefing her further on Overwatch’s state. She’s taken a risk, make her feel more secure in it.”

Fareeha nodded, letting Angela return to her work as she slid into the booth-style seat. Patting for Satya to join her. She hung onto the bag with her sari still, even as she scooted next to Fareeha. Many pictures were spread out among the files, various unusual looking men and women.

Zeroing in on the most important one, Fareeha grabbed the files of an older woman. Immediately Satya noted the similar tattoo on the woman’s other eye. Smiling, Fareeha identified her, “This is my mother, Ana Amari. World class sniper. Expert combat medic. I wanted to bring her but somebody really, really wanted to see Utopaea.”

“It is beautiful,” Angela yelled in her defense, “A glittering gem, despite it’s problems. You know I like architecture, Fareeha, leave me be.”

Satya smiled at that, “I helped build it, you know.”

“You do beautiful work, Miss Vaswani. I cannot wait to see what you’ll build for Overwatch.”

“I aim to impress, Miss Ziegler.”

Her attention was returned to the files in front of her as Fareeha set down her mother’s file and held up one of an elderly man. A wide smile was plastered on his face, a large scar having decimated one of his eyes. Fareeha looked particularly excited about this one, “This is Reinhardt Wilhelm, I have admired him since I was a little girl. Had a poster of him in my r-”

“Fareeha!” Lena shouted from the front, “We, uh, we’ve got a problem.”

“Little problem or bg problem?”

“Gigantic. This, uh, this plane doesn’t really have any defenses and there’s at least three planes chasing after us.”

“What?!” Fareeha yelled, jumping up to run to the window. Sure as hell, there were three small fighter jets darting after them. The Vishkar “V” emblazoned on their side. She hissed, “Shit, shit shit!!”

By now Satya was on her feet as well, holding onto her bag even tighter like a life raft in the now turbulent waters. She reached out a hand instinctively, trying to grab onto Fareeha but her hand found nothing but air as the soldier booked it towards the back of the ship.

Terror gripped her and so did Angela, dragging her towards the middle of the plane. Towards some airbags, one of which was quickly being strapped to her back.

Angela was prattling off instructions on how to use it but Satya wasn’t listening.

Just staring at the back room that Fareeha had disappeared behind, where she herself had changed not that long ago.

A few seconds later, Fareeha reemerged.

Satya was dumbstruck. The unfitting dress was gone, replaced by a glistening blue suit of armor. Pristine. No longer walking a bit awkwardly in the heels, Fareeha stood tall and proud. The perfect frame for the woman’s smiling face, glistening with purpose and confidence. In her hands, a large rocket launcher.

Satya’s mind was a perfect mirror of what Fareeha had thought when she’s first seen Satya herself.

“Are you strapped in?” Fareeha asked, pausing from her mission to check on her charge.

“Yes, I will be… okay.”

Satya didn’t sound okay. Big yellow eyes looked up at her with uncertainty and Fareeha wanted nothing more than to stay and personally protect her.

“Fareeha!” Lena screamed from the cockpit.

The plane jerked suddenly, sending the three of them flying, as Lena narrowly dodged the missile shot at them.

Gathering her legs under her remarkably quick, Angela crawled over to Fareeha and dragged her back up, “We have to go!”

“We?” Satya croaked out, “You’re not staying, doctor?”

“No, no, we have to go Satya. You can strap into the copilot seat by Lena, I’m sorry,” Angela said, pushing Fareeha towards the opening door.

Satya met eyes with Fareeha for a split second before the two women took off.

Panic increased as Satya awkwardly fumbled towards Lena.

“Strap in!” she yelled, nodding towards the chair next to her, “We’re in for a hell of a ride, love!”

Listening, Satya quickly belted herself in at an uncomfortable angle. The parachute on her back made her lean forward, curled even tighter around her bag.

The next few fifteen were agony. Satya could barely hear Lena’s constant apologises for jerking the plane around over the blasts coming from behind. She caught glimpses of Fareeha zipping around in the sky, closely followed by Angela boosting after her.

As a missile zoomed too close to Fareeha, missing her by a hair, Satya curled up tighter.

Lena tried desperately to balance comforting Satya and piloting the plane but as she reached out to gently brush some strands of long black hair out of her eyes it struck.

The cockpit was demolished as the shrapnel ripped the plane apart.

Satya found herself whipped out of her seat, narrowly avoiding the broken glass as she was tossed into the open sky.

Terror clawed at her mind as she desperately tried to remember what Angela had told her.

But her mind found no foothold.

Imitating what she’d seen in movies, Satya moved to pull at the pullcord and prayed for the best.

What she got was nothing as the handle and the string were pulled completely free from the pack. Even more frantically looking for a backup, she found and pulled it too.

The parachute didn’t deploy still.

Screaming into the void of the sky, Satya started crying harder.

\- - -

Fareeha frantically dodged the missiles as Angela floated behind her, shooting and shooting at their attackers.

She was making headway on them, taking down two with ease.

The third plane had a more skilled pilot though, snaking easily between her shots as they chased down the Overwatch vehicle. Fareeha screamed as she watched it shoot, blasting apart Lena’s ship with pinpoint accuracy.

“LENA! SATYA!!” Fareeha screamed over the blast.

The Vishkar plane abruptly turned away from them and started flying back towards Utopaea. Leaving the remains of the Overwatch ship to fall towards the earth.

Lena wasn’t in sight but Satya stood out as she was blasted from the plane. Seemingly fine but terrifyingly, the other two women could see the parachute fail.

“Fareeha! Go!” Angela commanded, “We are over the plains, I will float to the earth unharmed! Get her! Get her!!”

Nodding, Fareeha changed her trajectory. Blasting towards the rapidly descending Satya she narrowed her eyes and prepared herself.

Satya’s screams grew louder and louder, nearly deafening Fareeha as she successfully scooped her up. Mind still racing, it took Satya a second to realize she was safe now. Or safer at least. Still clinging to her bag with desperation she looked up at the now helmeted Fareeha, deep brown eyes focused so intently on her target. Solid ground.

“We’ll be okay!” Fareeha yelled over the rushing wind, “I’ve got you!”

\- - -

It was nearly anticlimactic how gently they landed, if not for the fact Satya immediately slumped to the ground when Fareeha tried to put her down.

“Are you alright?” she asked, helping pull Satya back up and get her trembling legs under her.

“I am… I am alright…” Satya said, nervously gathering up her bag again.

Fareeha put a hand on her back, looking around to survey where they’d landed. Pieces of Lena’s plane were scattered around them, thankfully in somewhat large chunks. It looked like they were going to be able to salvage a lot and was that…

She has to restrain herself from jumping for joy when she realized the four wheeler strapped to the top of the plane was there, intact but tilted up on some debris.

Securing Satya against her side, Fareeha pressed her communicator against her head, “Lena! Angela! Are you there?”

Static for a single second before a voice came over the line, specifically Lena’s, “I’m fine. I’m already on the ground. I found the GPS from the plane, I’m quite far away from you. Blinked too much to the west, I suppose. It looks like Angela is by me, somewhere.”

“I’m… still just floating down. I’m going to be at this for a while,” Angela said.

“Oh! Oh, Angela! I can see you, I’ll catch you!” Lena offered.

“Stay put, Lena. For now at least. Give me roughly… a half hour. I don’t float fast.”

“Alright! But Fareeha, it says you and Satya ended up much further north. That’s good though! It looks like you’re very close to the border, by Nepal. Just a few days of walking you should be close enough to latch onto the Shambali emergency communicators. Genji is there!”

Fareeha perked up at the familiar name, “We have the four wheeler, too!”

“Wicked! You’ll be there in a day!” Lena chirped, “Get going though, me and Angela are much closer to the city. We’ll get back to it and call in another plane. Make sure to ask for Genji!”

“I will,” Fareeha nodded, “See you soon, Lena. Go catch Angela.”

“Thirty minutes!” she heard Angela protest as she turned off the comms.

“Alright, Satya, we’re going to be fine. Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

Satya nodded vacantly but with a telling thousand yard stare, holding onto her bag and trying to reconcile what just happened to her.

Dropping to the ground, she began to rock back and forth as it all sunk in. Tears streaming down her face.


	3. Underneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya and Fareeha recoup their losses but have to camp underneath the stars halfway to the Shambali Monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling reinvigorated to continue this fic as I came up with a lot more interesting things for the middle and end.
> 
> I heavily edited the chapter I took off and here's the better version.

Immediately, Fareeha dropped to a knee to try and tried to console Satya as she rocked back and forth.

“What’s wrong?” she said, brushing some stray hairs behind Satya’s ear, “Are you hurt? Or just scared?”

A bit clinical of an assessment but Satya seemed to appreciate it. Shaking her head she clung to Fareeha’s arm a bit, “I am… shaken. I’ve never… I’ve never been in a situation like that before... “

Looking to the skies, her yellow eyes looked for planes that weren’t there. Trembling.

But Fareeha feared the sky wouldn’t stay that way.

Carefully, she slid a muscular arm under Satya’s shoulders and gently picked her up, “It will be fine. Like I said, I will protect you. We need to get to Nepal though, we’ll be safer there and can get more food and supplies. Also have to scavenge what we can from the wreckage first, can you help? It’s okay if you just need a break.”

Satya looked up at Fareeha with a bit of wonder and admiration. How quickly she bounced back from what should have been a traumatizing disaster! Considering she is a soldier, perhaps it is normal to her. What a frightening thought.

Like a newborn deer, Satya got her feet under her and was determined to prove she is not a wilting flower, “I want to help.”

“Alright, look for any food or water that might have survived. It’s a short trip so don’t worry about things like clothes. Maybe if you find some of Lena’s trinkets pick them up though? She loves to decorate her planes.”

Satya nodded, abruptly turning and striding off into the direction Fareeha pointed.

That side would be easier. Smaller pieces of the plane were scattered that way, as opposed to the heavy pieces surrounding Fareeha. More to sift through but no heavy lifting.

First, she tested the four wheeler. Delighted, it ran perfectly. She drove it a little ways out before hopping off and popping open the container on the back. A small amount of emergency, non-perishable foods were in there. Not much but if absolute need be it’d get them through the next twenty-four hours.

Scooting back to the wreckage she hoped to find more and luckily, was granted that.

“Forgive me, Lena, Angela,” Fareeha joked with a smile as she found a couple of emergency lunchboxes labelled as such. Inside Angela’s were a few cans of fruit and a couple of preserved fruit pies. Around five bottles of water. Lena’s? All pork and beans, all the time. Then one bottle of water.

She smiled, such a perfect picture of her friends. The boxes themselves were the frame. Angela’s was a regulation Overwatch issued one and Tracer’s had a cartoon character on it.

Digging a little more she found a few more supplies. Just some more assorted cans of indeterminate origins, from unknown time periods. A tent, so they wouldn’t have to sleep completely under the stars if need be. Some sleeping bags.

And luckiest of all, much of Angela’s first aid kits were intact.

Soft crunching noises crept up behind her as Satya returned, arms full of nothing but pictures, stuffed animals, and other assorted personal items. Smiling slightly she held out the haul, “I found the cockpit. All of Lena’s stuff was there, I grabbed all of it. I found no supplies though.”

Fareeha beamed, remembering Lena solemnly introducing her to ‘Sir Bearsies the Third’ prior to the mission starting. Grabbing a spare backpack she started putting the items in, “Good work, Satya. Lena gets very attached to her little things. Do not worry about the supplies though, there was plenty in the cargo bay’s remains.”

Sighing in relief, Satya slumped against the four wheeler. Fareeha noted she was still trembling slightly, making her soft tendrils of her thick hair start falling in front of her face again.

Again, Fareeha ran a hand alongside Satya’s cheek to push them back into place, “I hate to rush but we need to get going.”

At that, Fareeha swung a leg over the four wheeler. Twisting, she helped Satya jump up behind her with some difficulty. She didn’t even need to be told to hang on tight before surprisingly strong arms snaked around Fareeha’s waist and held on for dear life.

Carefully, Fareeha eased the four wheeler into motion. Slowly, working their way up to a decent speed.

Deep brown eyes looked skyward, towards the monastery barely visible on the mountainside.

They’d be there soon.

Just one day.

\- - -

The sun setting against the mountains should have been beautiful but it just made a dread grow in Satya’s stomach.

She’d never been camping. Hell, she rarely even walked the glowing, pristine streets of Utopaea at night. This was… this was terrifying. The sky above them seemed infinite and unknowable, a sea she’d never know more than a drop of.

The unknown… the thing Satya feared more than anything else.

Burying her face into Fareeha’s back, she could feel the four wheeler slowing down. She’d seen the tent attached to the back of the vehicle, she knew what was coming.

Halting entirely, the engine stopped. Fareeha stood up and stepped off the four wheeler, helping Satya down to the ground.

“I’ll set up the tent and get a fire going, you can choose our dinner if you’d like. Not much of a selection but you can decide,” Fareeha said, patting Satya on the shoulder before easily hoisting up the tent and carrying to it to an especially clear patch of the plains and getting the work.

Satya dug in the container attached to the vehicle, peering curiously at the cans of food. The pies caught her eye the most though, half intrigued, half creeped out by the fact they promised fruit inside them. Most of them were labelled “peach”, Angela’s favorite she supposed, but there was a cherry one and a couple of apple ones.

Suddenly distracted, she heard the grunting noises. Looking to the side she saw Fareeha had easily gotten a fire going but was having a hell of a time with the tent.

As if on cue, Fareeha noticed Satya looking at her. Right as a tent pole smacked her in the face.

Swearing in Arabic, she rubbed at her forehead as a slight red hue started creeping onto her face. Good job Fareeha, make yourself look like a jackass in front of the pretty girl. You should just jump into the fire.

Satya’s giggle cut the air, “Do you need a hand?”

“Maybe,” Fareeha sheepishly admitted, “I’ve… never been great at camping. My mother was never much of a fan, saw it as more of necessity than something fun. Reinhardt took me fishing a couple times and Gabriel took me camping with Jesse and Genji once. I got stung by a bee and cried.”

Oh god, why did you tell her that? Goddamn it, Fareeha!

Walking over, Satya started arranging the poles with a bit more finesse, “I have never been camping ever. Vishkar took me in very young, never really let me experience the real world. I am good with thinking in three dimensions, however.”

“Maybe we can go fun camping sometime later, yeah? Grab Jesse and Genji, it’ll be just like old times. Jesse is good at that stuff, he loves to be outside. Genji, a bit nebulous but he’ll do most anything with Jesse.”

Satya started spreading out the cloth of the tent, “Who are Jesse and Genji? I heard the second name earlier. The man we are meeting?”

“Have you heard of the Shimada clan?”

Looking up in surprise, Satya replied, “The yakuza clan?”

“Yeah, he was one of them. Genji Shimada, son of the leader,” Fareeha frowned, “After his father died, the rest of the clan wasn’t fond of his behavior. Told his older brother to kill him. He tried. Overwatch rescued Genji from near death and Angela rebuilt him. Literally. He’s a cyborg, mostly robotic. I don’t know to what degree, honestly, never asked.”

“And this Jesse person?”

“He’s a cowboy.”

“... what?”

“Cowboy! Like, in the old westerns,” Fareeha mimicked tipping a hat.

“I know what a cowboy is, I’m just… he’s a cowboy?”

Fareeha laughed, “I guess it is weird, I suppose. I grew up with him so I just kinda… accepted it a long, long time ago. He’s like the big brother I never had.”

With the smallest flourish, Satya finished securing the tent in place. Standing up, she pondered that new information. Everyone seemed to know each other already. A family.

She’d never had that. Not really, at least. Just a hall of mirrors, now shattered.

Fareeha didn’t notice, preoccupied with pulling out the two sleeping bags for them. However, when they rolled open it was obvious one of them had been attacked by a rat or something. Gaping rips covered the inside of the lining.

Swearing again in Arabic, Fareeha kicked it. Summoning Satya who surveyed the damage.

“I’ll… I’ll flip it over and just sleep on the not destroyed side. Don’t have any blanket or anything but it’s not the first time I’ve slept in less than ideal situations,” Fareeha said, looking at the holeless side with dismay.

“Nonsense,” Satya said, spreading out the intact sleeping bag, “They’re big enough for two. We will share.”

Satya thought nothing of it, even as Fareeha’s face went bright red. The distraction in her hand lessened the embarassment for now, holding out the food she’d picked to Fareeha. Two cans of oranges, a can of beans, and two fruit pies.

The meal was uneventful and quiet, both taking in the situation.

A short while later it happen. Satya cleaned up a bit, stepped off her shoes, and slid into the bag. Thankfully, the Overwatch uniform they’d brought for her was basically a track suit. Quite comfy.

Thankfully it was starting to get so dark so Satya couldn’t really see the stunned look on Fareeha’s face. Looking around for a solution that wasn’t there, she eventually decided that it really was the best course of action. Shedding the blue, metallic layers of armor she carefully piled them by the four wheeler.

While she didn’t have the luxury of an Overwatch uniform she had her under armor. Fairly comfortable spandex shorts and a tank top. Decently conservative too, the shorts nearly coming to her knees.

Nonetheless, Fareeha was still embarrassed as she crawled in next to Satya. She was even more breathtaking this close, even as the sunset dipped below the horizon. Hell, even more as the light from the fire made her yellow eyes glisten more.

“Do you know any constellations?” Satya asked, looking around the sky with no map.

“Not many, unfortunately,” Fareeha answered, “I wish Winston was here, he’d be good for that.”

“Who is Winston?” Satya asked.

Oh man, was this one a doozy. That was not a friend of hers that was easy to explain to people. How do you just tell a normal, relatively well adjusted about the talking literal monkey uncle you grew up with?

“Winston is… a scientist. Incredibly smart, knows all the constellations off the top of his head. Builds a lot of devices for Overwatch, including the chronal accelerator that Tracer wears. He was on the Horizon Moon Base for his entire life.”

Satya was surprised at that, “I heard about the moon base! Is… is Winston dead? I thought the gorillas killed all the human scientists?”

“Winston… look, there is no way around this, Winston IS a gorilla. But he talks. He’s very smart.”

“You are teasing me?” Satya asked.

“I am not!” Fareeha blushed.

“I have never had someone play a practical joke on me before,” Satya plainly replied.

Groaning, Fareeha dropped it. Either way, once they were back in Gibraltar Winston’s existence would be evident. You can’t miss the giant talking gorilla. You just can’t.

“You… you know so many people,” Satya mused, “There’s always another name on your lips. Is Overwatch truly that big?”

“Yes, mostly. Some of them will be gone. Some will still be there though.”

“Do you miss any of the ones who won’t be there?”

Fareeha was quiet for a second before answering, very quietly, “Gabriel.”

“You said that name earlier and it sounds famil… wait, Gabriel Reyes? You knew him? But wasn’t he the one who-”

“He… he was. That fact hurts more than anything else in my life. He was like an uncle to me and a close one at that. My mother and father separated when I was young and he very much stepped in to help take care of me.”

“Were he and your mother-”

“God, no. That would have been weird. But he and Jack were her best friends and wanted to help her. Gabriel was always a better father figure to me than Jack though. He always knew what to say to make you feel better and would support you no matter what. Jack was too gruff and gave bad hugs.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Please do not tell Jack he gives bad hugs when you meet him,” Fareeha said, “Or that I liked Gabriel better.”

“So he is still around?” Satya asked.

“Reluctantly but yes. He’s still lurking around. And seriously, do not repeat what I said. I don’t know why I said that.”

Satya laughed as she watched the stars twinkle above them, “My lips are sealed.”

“I am excited for you to meet everyone though,” Fareeha said, looking up with her, “They’ll love you.”

God, Satya hoped so. She hoped so with all her heart.


	4. A Sanctuary in the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Satya make it to the Shambali mountaintop monastery.

Standing at the gates of the Shambali temple was intimidating to Satya.

Fareeha tried not to blush as her charge quickly grabbed onto her upper arm and slunk close as they entered.

Even though she hadn’t known her for long, Fareeha could already tell Satya was made of equal parts confidence and uncertainty. In some things she was wholly self assured. She was smart, powerful and if you pushed her you can absolutely bet she’s going to shove back.

But in things like this? Satya was somewhat fearful. Granted, she wouldn’t be letting the others see it but for some reason she seemed okay letting Fareeha see it.

While Fareeha enjoyed such a beautiful woman immediately trusting her she hoped this wasn’t the norm. Sometimes naivete can come back to bite someone in the butt. Hopefully, it was just the fact most people intrinsically trusted Fareeha.

Speaking of people being quick to trust Fareeha, her old friend was trying to make his way over to her as fast as possible while still looking calm and collected. Keeping power walk-speed with an unfamiliar Omnic floating next to him. Less than a fourth of the way to them Fareeha saw the Omnic pat Genji on the back, presumably saying something to him that let him start running excitedly over.

“Fareeha!” he chirped, making Satya jump away as she grabbed her around the waist. In a few seconds it was evident that he was trying and failing to pick her up in her full Raptora suit, “You’re too heavy to pick up now. How are you?”

Metallic giggling emitted from the full grown man as Fareeha managed to scoop him up, perfectly hiding that she could only barely pick up the almost fully metal man, “I am fabulous! And you certainly seem much more happy. Than again, when I first met you you were going through a very edgy phase. You could only go up.”

“Be quiet,” he said, clunking metal on metal as he patted her on the shoulder.

“This must be Zenyatta,” Fareeha said, quickly putting Genji on the ground and extending a hand towards the Omnic floating up, “Genji has spoken very highly of you in his letters to me.”

“Has he now?” Zenyatta sounded amused, “And here I thought we were mortal enemies. Curious.”

“He said you were funny,” Fareeha smiled, putting a hand on Satya’s shoulder and bringing her towards them “This is Satya Vaswani, the woman we’re helping get out of Vishkar.”

Genji was the one to step forward, hand extended, “I am Genji Shimada-”

“From the yakuza clan, yes,” Satya nodded, flatly stating that as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

Taken aback, Genji stuttered, “Uh… yeah…”

Zenyatta cut in quickly, more than ready to dispel the awkwardness, “As noted, I am Zenyatta.”

Following suit, Genji shrugged off Satya pointing out his questionable roots, “Lena managed to get a message to us about you guys showing up. A little static, a little panic, but understandable enough.”

Looking out at a gaggle of Omnic monks cautiously peering at them, half hidden behind a wall, Fareeha asked, “I hope accommodations for a couple of humans won't be putting you guys out too much.”

“I won't pretend we just had them lying around ready for use, they're a little dusty,” Genji admitted, “But since I’m leaving with you they’re not going to need to keep buying food so we’re just gonna be taking what they don’t use anyways.”

Fareeha perked up at that, “You’re answering Winston’s recall?”

Genji nodded, “Overwatch is… far from perfect but what isn’t? As long as I’m a part of it, maybe I can help make it a little bit better.”

“And maybe you can see McCree again,” Fareeha teased, nudging him in the side.

Genji jerked his head up, looking at the sun’s position high in the sky, “Oh, would you look at that? It’s time for lunch.”

“Huh, yeah, would you look at that?” Fareeha said, not dropping the mischief from her voice yet, “Looks like it’s just about… high noon.”

Another nudge in the side sent Genji speed walking away as Fareeha laughed, hooking Satya’s arm in hers, “Come on, let’s catch up. I take it you know where he’s going, Zenyatta?”

“Yes, he never misses a meal. I don’t think he technically needs to eat but he can and it seems to calm him. His one human trait.”

“Lead the way then,” Fareeha smiled as Zenyatta nodded and started gently floating towards where his student had disappeared.

By the time they’d arrived, Genji was already working on their dinner. Cutting up vegetables impressively fast. Not wanting to scare him away again, Fareeha turned Satya over to Zenyatta, “Stay here with Zenyatta and Genji, I’m gonna duck into a closet to change.”

Wiggling a bag, Fareeha turned away while Zenyatta instructed her, “The third door should suffice.”

Nodding, she ducked into there as Zenyatta led her to sit on the ground with him, “Tell me, Satya, do you fear this change?”

She was quiet for a second before nodding, “I’ve… been with Vishkar since I was a little girl. It is very weird to be outside the bubble of their influence.”

“I understand,” Zenyatta nodded, “I am in a less dangerous bubble but I am looking forward to seeing the world outside the Shambali. I’ve been here most of my life. We are in a similar stream, you and I, floating towards an uncertain future.”

“Do you fear the change, as well?” Satya asked him back.

“Somewhat but I am… adaptable.”

“I am not so flexible,” Satya admitted, “I just hope bending will not break me.”

“If you need someone to talk to, I am always available,” Zenyatta offered, “Quite literally, I do not need to sleep.”

“He can be very comforting,” Genji said, pouring his freshly cut vegetables into a bowl.

“Thank you for the glowing review, my student.”

Jogging back in, Fareeha was wearing an Overwatch tracksuit as well. Sitting on Satya’s other side she tugged on it, “By the way, they’ll give you a few more of these when we get there. I know you don’t really have any clothes other than your sari.”

“That is very good but I would like some other clothes as well,” Satya admitted, “Do we get any sort of payment for being in Overwatch?”

Fareeha looked a bit surprised at that, “Of course, we’re paid very well. It’ll be a little rocky at first with no government assistance but they’ll make it work. Private contacts and such. We don’t go without.”

“That is good,” Satya nodded.

Fareeha took another jab at Genji as he came to sit with them, “And you. Are you ever going to start wearing clothes again? Last time I saw you, you had finally graduated to wearing a jumpsuit. We were so proud.”

The soldier gestured in general to all of him. For the first time, Satya really took a look at Genji. She hadn’t really paid his appearance too much mind, mostly trying to be polite and not stare at his prosthetics. Taking a closer look, it became quickly obvious that he was, well, just naked. And Satya had no idea how much of him was still human.

“Nothing is showing,” Genji protested, “You can’t even tell what parts of me are still organic.”

Averting her eyes, Satya froze up while Fareeha teased him further, “Know your left tit and arm are, from your edgy Blackwatch days. You just really hate clothes, don’t you?”

“Oh Fareeha, don’t tell me you wouldn’t be a nudist in a snap of the fingers should it be an option.”

Fareeha leaned in, chin on fist, elbow on table, “Genji, my old friend, I have no such need for attention. Or rather, I don’t have to try so hard. Women fall all over me regardless through my regal charms and combat skill.”

“You act as if my mastery of my ‘sword’ isn’t a plus to the lovely men and women I come across?” Genji said, tilted smile evident even with his face covered.

Satya felt her face go hot as the two went back and forth, fiddling with the cup left on the table in front of her. Unused to dirty jokes, she didn’t know what to do with banter like this. Fareeha took note, patting her on the shoulder, “I think we’ll need to pick this up at a later time, I am fairly certain we’re embarrassing poor Satya.”

Watching him glance at her only made Satya look down again. He nodded, apologizing, “Sorry, things can get raunchy in the barracks. I met Fareeha when we were both teens, we’ve been making these jokes since forever. Force of habit.”

“Everyone really grew up together, didn’t they?” Satya mused more than asked.

Genji answered literally though, “We did! Me, her and McCree all went through our teenage years together. A bit staggered and McCree knew her much younger though.”

“You should have seen McCree when he first came to Overwatch, fresh from the Deadlock Gang,” Fareeha reminisced, “Oh, he was such an ass. I’ll mock him for it until the day one of us dies. Probably him first. Terrible life choices. Smoking. Drinking. Either way, nothing is funnier than an edgy cowboy.”

“I know I had an edgy phase too but ‘edgy’ and ‘ninja’ go hand in hand,” Genji nodded.

“I feel out of place,” Zenyatta joked, “Perhaps I should paint a skull on my face?”

Satya giggled at that, “Maybe I could dress up as a vampire? Or a demon? What a frightening thought.”

“Hey, I skipped the edgy phase and I came out none the worse,” Fareeha boasted.

“You liar!” Genji said, banging a hand on the table with a laugh as the pot began to boil over behind him, “I know you spent time waddling after Reyes like a baby duckling, dressed in oversized Blackwatch attire and his stolen hat for a good chunk of your preteen years!”

“That’s not edgy, that’s just admiring a well respected member of-”

“I think all of us at Blackwatch know exactly how edgy our leader was better than anyone. You cannot hide from me, Fareeha Amari.”

Pouting, Fareeha nodded behind him, “The food is ready.”

Swearing, Genji rushed to the pot overflowing.

\- - -

The next day they were up bright and early, the sun being their alarm clock.

Genji was used to it but Fareeha and Satya were leaning on each other, groaning at being awake at this hour.

“I haven’t been up this early since my earliest days as a soldier,” Fareeha complained, “My security job has been so cushy… I’ve become so soft…”

Satya just mumbled something, pressed too tightly against Fareeha’s side to be heard.

When the plane touched down and the door began to swing open, Fareeha couldn’t help but be a bit excited. She knew Lena would be back, of course, but she also knew they were swapping out the medic.

“Mom!” Fareeha chirped, passing the sleepy Satya over to Genji to climb up and pick up her mother. Planting a kiss on her cheek as she said something in Arabic to her.

Genji smiled, patting Satya on the back, “You’re going to love Fareeha’s mother. We all do.”

Once freed from her daughter’s hug she shuffled over to Genji and reached up to pat where his cheeks should be underneath the visor, “Don’t think I didn’t hear that, I’m not going deaf. Yet. All our young men are such charmers. Between you and McCree, my ego is soaring.”

“Charmers, yeah right,” Fareeha smirked, “All I get from either of them is sass.”

“Give it about thirty more years, lose an eye, sprout some grey hairs, you’ll get their respect,” Ana quipped, “By then they’ll be old too with much, much more life experience. Probably married. To each other of course.”

“Ana!” Genji lamented, “Not you too!”

Ignoring him Ana nodded at her daughter, “Hopefully you too. I’ve got so many youngin’s around me, one of you have to have some kids eventually, right? I don’t care if the grandkids are biological. Or which one of you kids gets them.”

“I don’t even have a girlfriend, mom,” Fareeha replied calmly, helping to pull Satya up onto the plane.

Ana was quiet for a second as she watched her daughter pull up the beautiful woman up. The girl seemed nervous but being that Ana knew the last plane she was in had gotten shot down so her fear was very founded. But the old woman wasn’t too concerned about that, she was much more interested in how gently her daughter was as she comforted the woman pressed tightly against her side.

Perhaps her little Fareeha didn’t have a girlfriend now but if the glint in Ana’s eye came to fruition… maybe Satya would be a little more at home than she expected.


	5. New World, New Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya is introduced to the varied members of Overwatch, overwhelming her and making her feel more alone than ever.

This plane ride was much less eventful than the first one, mercifully.

Instead of the fear of being chased by Vishkar, Satya was going to have tea with a nice old lady while she chatted her up about the state of things.

After poking up and greeting their previous pilot, of course.

Satya walked up to Lena shortly after the plane took off, holding one of the bags of salvage from the plane. The tiny woman jumped when Satya entered the cockpit with her, laughing, “Careful, love, I’m still a little jumpy from our last trip.”

“We found your things,” Satya replied, holding up the bag.

“Oh! Be a dear an’ help me stick things up? I’ve got some tape in that little drawer over there. I don’t like flyin’ without my things, it won’t take long.”

Satya nodded, nicking the tape from the drawer as she quickly fixed up the photos. There were a couple friendly faces, mostly Fareeha and her mother. A ninja who she supposed was Genji. But many were unfamiliar. A blonde, stern looking man. A smiling man in black, always wearing a beanie. A lot of a redheaded woman among many others.

“Will I meet all these people?” Satya asked as she finished up.

Tracer made a so-so gesture with her hand, “Some of ‘em. Some are gone an’ Emily is gonna come to the Gibraltar watchpoint in a tick but she isn’t there right now.”

“Is she Emily?” Satya said, tapping one of the many photos of the redhaired lady.

“Yuhp! That’s my girlfriend! I’m real lucky, right?”

“I imagine luck isn’t a factor,” Satya mused.

Lena blushed a little at that, crooked smile gracing her face, “Was that a compliment? I think I’m gonna like you, if you keep that up”

Fareeha started calling for Satya from the back and Lena nodded her off, “Thank for grabbing my things. You got most of ‘em! And the ones you didn’t, I’ve got other copies of.”

“You are welcome,” Satya nodded before pulling out the final thing. Setting the small stuffed bear on the dashboard.

She heard Lena happily chirp ‘Sir Bearsies the Third!!’ as she walked back to the main area.

Fareeha patted the booth next to her, “My mother wants to tell you three about the state of Overwatch.”

On her other side were Genji and Zenyatta, across from Ana who had some files in her hands. Satya nodded and slid in next to Fareeha, neatly putting one hand on top of the other on her lap. Staring intently at Satya.

Ana smiled, already fond of their new recruit, as she laid out the basics, “Alright, so far not too many new recruits aside from Miss Vaswani here. Although we will be stopping over in Korea and Russia to pick up two new ones from there. Aleksandra Zaryanova and Hana Song. A few others will show up over time.”

“Do you know all the new ones yet?” Fareeha asked.

“No, no, but I know a lot are young. Not many older folks like myself, aside from ones coming back. We don’t have much in the way of infrastructure but I think we will be able to pull it off. Starting small, specialized, then growing. That is our current mission.”

\- - -

The first stop was South Korea. This stop was going to be a bit, apparently there was a lot of very hefty equipment going to be hauled onto the plane.

When the girl first walked up, the others didn’t even immediately realize she was the pilot that was going to be their new recruit. Extremely young and wearing an very hip outfit, Ana almost waved her away as a curious rubbernecker.

Thankfully, Hana had reached out a hand to Ana. Shaking it before giving a curt salute, “Meka pilot Hana Song, reporting for duty!”

Of course, she giggled right after that but Ana appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

“I arranged a lunch for us, sorry my Meka’s gonna take a while!” Hana said, gesturing for them to follow, “I hope you like bibimbap because that’s their specialty!”

It was a pleasant dinner but how quickly Hana adapted to the group made Satya feel… inadequate.

Within minutes, Hana had them wrapped around her little finger. Ana was pinching her cheeks and cooing. Genji had her in a headlock, promising that they’d have a video game tournament as soon as they can get into a “good old fashioned arcade”. Zenyatta told her eager little ears every detail about the Shambali possible. Fareeha was laughing at her jokes.

Satya… didn’t have such skills.

After getting Hana on the plane they flew over to pick up their second new recruit.

Now this woman? This woman made Satya feel inferior in a completely different way.

This “Zarya” was absolutely a powerhouse. Well over six foot, made of muscles, hauling a gun that most certainly was twice or maybe thrice her weight. With a handshake strong enough to rattled even the sturdy, metal Genji

Was this what it was going to be like? Satya Vaswani, compared to such superheroes?

She began to fear reaching Gibraltar.

\- - -

Scared or not the moment came, Satya instinctively clinging to Fareeha’s arm as they disembarked.

Of course, this had Ana excitedly whispering to Genji behind them. Satya’s face going hot at the sound of the metallic laughter mixed with granny giggles. Ignoring them, Satya looked at the two men waiting for them.

Satya recognized one of them from the files Fareeha had shown her. Reinhardt Wilhelm. My god, he was absolutely gigantic and coming right at them. His voice was booming as he called out to Ana, “Liebling!”

It was almost comical to see such a tiny woman be scooped up by someone so much larger than herself.

Ana was giggling as she was very, very easily held off the ground by her oversized boyfriend. He looked at the rest of the group with a wide smile. A massive hand ruffled Fareeha’s hair, “Mein vogel! Who is your little friend?”

Satya was intimidated as Fareeha pushed her forwards a bit, “This is Satya Vaswani, our rescue from Vishkar.”

“Wunderbar!” Reinhardt said, shaking her hand so hard it rattled her brain a little.

He greeted the rest of their party in turn, including all but adopted Zarya on first contact. But Satya had turned her attention to the second old man standing there. He was still a pretty big man but he was absolutely dwarfed by the German giant. He looked very, very familiar.

When approached he offered her a stern nod along with his introduction, “Soldier: 76.”

“Jack Morrison!” Ana yelled over Reinhardt’s shoulder, “No one’s going to call you Soldier: 76! It’s silly!”

“Damn it, Amari!” he yelled back at her.

Satya was impressed by that though, even though Jack was acutely peeved right now, “You are Jack Morrison? The Strike Commander at the end of Overwatch’s reign?”

Sighing, Jack nodded, “Don’t make a big deal out of it, kid. I’m not taking any commanding roles this time. Just another soldier.”

“Alright,” Satya immediately accepted that, “Should I call you Jack or?”

Giving up, his shoulders drooped, “Morrison is fine…”

Fareeha swooped over with a smile and a huge for the old man which he awkwardly returned, “Uncle Jack, I missed you!”

Despite how gruff and formal the pat on her upper back was he seemed genuine, “Missed you too, Fareeha. You’ve become one hell of a soldier from what I’ve heard.”

“I’ll make you proud,” Fareeha promised, “But I have to show Satya around. Dinner tonight with my mom?”

“Sounds good,” Jack said, letting her go with a wave to greet their new recruits.

Fareeha held her elbow out for Satya to wrap around again and she obliged, letting herself be led deeper into the facility. Pointing out landmarks as they passed. Plane hangars. The sleeping quarters. The space launch area.

But right now, she was brought through some doors into an area marked “engineering.”

When they walked in there was a particularly short man and, much more alarmingly, a functioning bastion unit.

When Satya balked with a noise of surprise, the man took notice. Examining her for a second before realizing the cause of her fear, “Ah, don’t worry about them. They jus’ want ta beep an’ boop and watch us work.”

Satya was still uncertain as the man walked up and extended a hand, “I’m Torbjorn Lindholm! Nice ta meetcha Miss…”

“Satya Vaswani,” Satya said as she shook his hand, feeling like she was going to spend the rest of her life introducing herself to new people.

“Angie told me ‘bout ya, yer gonna be workin’ with me a whooole lot when yer not out buildin’ things,” Torbjorn laughed heartily noting her continued distrust of the Omnic looming in the corner, “Gonna have ta get used to that bucket a’ bolts over there. I just call ‘em Bastion and they don’t complain. Go an’ give ‘em a pat, they won’t hurt ya.”

Putting a hand on her back and pushing, Satya really had no other options. Approaching the Omnic set it beeping and booping at her happily, imitating Torbjorn by holding out their hand.

She had to admit she was scared at first but Bastion was very careful, strong metal fingers barely touching hers with a surprisingly gentle shake. A small bird hopped out from behind their head, chirping at her.

“That’s their bird, they love that thing,” Torbjorn said, “Been callin’ it Ganymede. It also does not object ta this name.”

“They are… cute,” Satya said, taking her assessment of the Omnic which started singing a small tune at that. Giggling, she gently scratched the bird, “Yes. Cute. I enjoy them.”

“Good, good,” Torbjorn nodded, returning to his stool to fiddle with the turret prototype on the table, “Imagine you got a lot more ta see. In a few days you’ll get so much a’ me and the bot you’ll be sick’a us. I’m sure Fareeha’s got much more ta show ya.”

“I do, and it was good to see you again too,” Fareeha joked, giving him a hug from behind which he returned with a pat on her arm.

Taking off, Fareeha took her towards the center area again. Passing under the huge plane and of to a room off on the side. The large “plus” sign hanging about it made its purpose obvious, the medical bay.

This time, Satya recognized a couple the woman in there. Angela waved at her, clipboard in hand, “Satya! I am glad to see you alive and well. Although, you’re going to need a small check in a day or two. Make sure nothing got rattled.”

While Angela was familiar the bulky, hairy man sitting on her examining table was a new face. Most of his overclothes were in a pile next to him, topped with a hat but she couldn’t help but notice the massive belt buckle. BAMF. She would have to ask Fareeha what that means later.

He didn’t even have to introduce himself as Genji lightly jogged in, trying to look casual as he leaned on the counter and tried to hide the fact he was out of breath, “Jesse! I heard you were around here, somewhere.”

“C’mere, you!” McCree said, grabbing Genji’s arm and dragging him into a tight hug, “How’s my favorite lil’ cyborg ninja?”

“He’s going to ruin my attempts to get your blood pressure is how he’s doing,” Angela lamented, gesturing to the device squishing his arm, “McCree, you cannot be talking and moving around while I do this.”

“Then yer gonna do it a lil’ bit later,” McCree smiled, sliding it off as it released and handed it over.

“Boys are annoying,” Angela mumbled, putting it away and marking down his physical as incomplete.

Thankfully Satya didn’t have to introduce herself for the millionth time today as Genji, who was absolutely hanging off McCree, did it for her, “Jesse McCree, this is Satya Vaswani. She’s our Vishkar rescue.”

“Nice to meet ya, darlin’,” McCree smiled, clapping a hand on her shoulder, “Yer… prolly not gonna be workin’ with me too much. Me bein’ a field agent an’ all that. Yer gonna be in the engineering department and prolly the science department.”

“It is still nice to meet you,” Satya nodded, a bit deadpan. She didn’t quite know what to make of this man. But as he slid off the table, he flipped on the clothes next to time and Satya recalled what Fareeha had told her earlier, “Ah, yes. Fareeha spoke of you on our trip over.”

“Oh? Heh, do tell,” McCree said giving Fareeha a smug smile.

Before she could stop Satya she said it, “She said you’re like the big brother she never had.”

“Aww, Fareeha!” he cooed, letting go of Genji to absolutely smush a protesting Fareeha into his chest and smooch her on top of her head a multitude of times, “I love you too, even iffin yer too stubborn to say it to my face.”

Whatever Fareeha’s answer was, it was too muffled by being smashed into McCree’s chest to understand.

They struggled like that for a second. McCree pinning her against him with his powerful metal arm although it was quickly transitioning from a hug to a noogie while she started smacking at him and growling at him to let her go. Angela was the one to break it up, pushing both Fareeha and Genji out of her office, “Why don’t the two of you go and finish showing Satya around? And let me finish McCree’s physical? Yeah?”

Genji tagged along as Fareeha led Satya towards the final location, far back at the very end of the Gibraltar watchpoint.

“You’ll be in the science lab a lot, second only to the engineering garage, I imagine,” Fareeha said, “Although, honestly, Torbjorn is rather noisy. You might prefer to do your work in the lab anyways.”

The science lab was built into the side of the mountain, Satya curiously peeking ahead to try and see who was in there.

Tapping away on one of the computers, happily singing a little song to herself in a language Satya didn’t recognize, was a very small, chubby woman. Despite knowing nothing about her, Satya already liked her. She was cute.

That only doubled as the woman noticed her and her companions, bouncing over with a smile on her face, “Fareeha! Genji! How are you!”

Reaching up, she hugged both of them tightly around the shoulders, giving them an extra squeeze before letting go and looking at Satya with curiosity.

“This is Satya Vaswani, our Vishkar rescue” Fareeha said to Mei before speaking to Satya, “And that is our climatologist, Mei-Ling Zhou.”

“I’m so excited for us to be working together!” Mei said, holding Satya’s free hand in both of hers, “I looked up all of your work beforehand so I’d be familiar with it. You’ve done some very impressive work!”

“Thank you, I have to admit I’m not familiar with yours. How embarrassing.”

“I can give you her files, if you’d like,” an unfamiliar male voice said from above.

Satya watched in a weird mix of wonder and animal terror as the gorilla descended from the second floor via a massive monster truck tire hanging from the ceiling. Nothing can really prepare you to see a fully grown adult male gorilla suddenly in front of you.

Winston wasn’t stupid, he immediately latched onto the source of her trepidation, asking Fareeha, “Did you… not warn her about… me?”

“I did, she thought I was pranking her,” Fareeha smiled victoriously.

Satya was gaping next to her, “You’re… you’re a gorilla.”

“Yes, I am,” Winston said, feeling a bit sheepish.

“I have to… go process this,” Satya said before turning around and walking away. Fareeha, Mei and Genji laughing as they patted a somewhat disappointed Winston.

“Don’t worry, Winston,” Fareeha said, “Don’t you remember how scared of you I was when we first met? She’ll come around.”

\- - -

Sitting on the steps, looking out at the ocean, Satya contemplated all this.

Everyone… everyone was already a family. They’re calling each other siblings and hugging and smiling and there’s a gorilla and everyone’s just… okay with that.

What was she going to do? This was so far out of her realm of expertise. Putting her head on her knees, Satya tried not to cry.


	6. What You’ll Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya meets all the member of Overwatch and on top of being overwhelmed is struck with a misfortune.

Less than a minute later, Fareeha caught up to Satya again and crouched next to her crying friend.

“Satya, what’s wrong?” she asked, “Did Winston scare you? I understand, I probably should have tried harder to convince you we really do have a talking gorilla but I knew it sounded silly and thought I shouldn’t have wasted my bre-”

“No, it’s not that,” Satya said, shaking her head, “It’s just… there’s… so many of you. So many of you and only one of me. And they’re all so comfortable. This is… everyone already has a place and I don’t… I don’t know mine.”

“I know you must feel like an outsider now but that will change,” Fareeha said, sitting down next to her, “I mean, when Genji first showed up he didn’t talk to anyone for like two weeks solid. Drove Angela nuts when she tried to get feedback on how his prosthetics were doing. Then McCree moseyed on up and sat at his lunch table and refused to leave until they were friends. And you already have an ‘in’! You have me.”

“Of course, I appreciate this,” Satya said, still teary eyed, “But I do not deal with change well.”

“It’ll be okay, I promise. Soon you’ll have a new normal here,” Fareeha said as she stood and offered to pull Satya up, “Come on, let’s go find my mother. She has the rooming assignments and our schedules. Would a schedule help you?”

“Yes, that sounds very nice,” she smiled, letting Fareeha wipe away a tear.

\- - -

Ana was standing outside the dorms with two stacks of paper, handing them out to the small crowd gathered around her. Next to her, Angela was helping to hand out the new Overwatch communication devices from the little box on the table.

As Fareeha walked up with Satya people were reacting to their assignments.

“Oh, man, it’s going to be sooooo cool getting to know you!” Hana was chirping, pulling along the Omnic floating behind her, “I didn’t know we were nearly the same age, Zenyatta! I’m gonna teach you EVERYTHING about being young and hip.”

“I look forward to expanding my horizons, Miss Song,” he said, politely ignoring the fact age really doesn’t mean much when you’ve been programmed to be an adult since you were activated.

Next to them, Lena was crawling up on Winston’s back like a little baby gorilla as she happily babbled on and on about being so so so so so happy to be rooming with her bestest mate ever.

Reinhardt was carrying a very, very irritated Jack over his head, elated that he was going to be rooming with one of his oldest friends. Torbjorn laughing as Jack told him off for planning to sleep in the workshop.

Already halfway walking in the dorm, Zarya seemed to be trying to impress Mei as they walked towards their room.

As they approached, Ana was smirking at Genji and McCree as they walked away together.

“Fareeha!” she called out to your daughter as she shuffled over and handed her and Satya their schedules, “You two will be rooming together, of course. I figured it would be easiest for Miss Vaswani to stay by your side, make her transition to Overwatch a little easier.”

Satya brightened at that, “Oh! That sounds wonderful.”

Looking down at the piece of paper handed to her, she got her first look at the schedule which happily seemed to be quite similar to her old one back at Vishkar.

“Dinner is going to be in just a little bit,” Ana said, pushing her daughter back towards the dorms, “Go put your things away and get ready. It’s just me and Angie here making it, with a little help cutting the onions from Reinhardt. Such a dear.”

“Oh! Don't forget your communicators!” Angela said, fishing out a couple of the bright blue phones and putting them in their hands, “Fareeha should know the wifi password, your username is just your codename.”

As the two women walked away, Satya fiddled with the phone for a second, “Codename… do I have a codename?”

Fareeha gently pulled the piece of paper from her hand and examined it, “Symmetra.”

“That is… serviceable,” Satya agreed, “How do they decide these?”

“Eh, they just kinda grab a trait and run with it,” Fareeha admitted, “Mine is just Pharah. Kinda smashed my name together with the word ‘pharaoh’. Some people just end up with their name being their codename. It’s not a delicate process.”

“It’s a bit silly, isn’t it?”

“Oh, very.”

The two laughed as they turned the corner.

Back by the table, Angela turned to Ana and laughed, “You really like playing matchmaker, don’t you?”

“It’s what keeps this old heart of mine beating,” Ana said, patting her own chest.

“By the way, who am I rooming with?” Angela asked.

Ana beamed up at her and winked, “You get to be roommates with me, of course.”

Angela laughed, “You wanted Reinhardt but realized how much room he takes up, didn’t you?”

“Of course, when we retire together it will be a giant house in the German forests where his massive size won’t matter,” Ana nodded, “But in these tiny dorms? I think I’ll pass that honor off to Jack for now.”

“And why me?” Angela smiled, clearly angling for compliments.

“You’re quiet, clean and will be out of the room working a lot,” Ana joked.

Angela only giggled and nodded, fishing out the last two communicators for themselves, “Let’s go set up our room, Oma.”

\- - -

The dorm was very small and very plain. Two beds were parallel to each other with dark grey sheets. There were three sets of shelves on each side for them to place their belongings. Two small sets of drawers for their clothes with very utilitarian mirrors above them. A dry erase calendar was tacked on their door for them to write their schedules onto.

Both Fareeha and Satya had little to unpack. Satya having left in a rush, Fareeha being a fairly austere and minimal person.

Satya watched her pull out a few sentimentalities though.

A teddy bear, dressed in its own little set of armor. It looked remarkably like the one in Lena’s cockpit, perhaps a gift. A photo of a very young Fareeha and her mother. Another photo, Satya recognized the blonde man in it as a younger version of Jack but the other was unfamiliar.

Well, he was familiar in a way. She had seen him in Lena’s photos as well. Little Fareeha was wrapped up in his arms, smiling and wearing an oversized beanie that must belong to the man.

Straightforward as always, she pointed at him and asked, “Who is he?”

Fareeha’s face dropped in a heartbeat, her smile gone, “That is… Gabriel Reyes.”

“Oh, I apologize, I seem to keep bringing up this sensitive subject” Satya said, placing her hard light gun on the shelf.

“It’s… fine,” Fareeha said, going over to stop her, “But you need to hand your weapon over to Jack as soon as possible. He keeps them locked up safe, it’s not a good idea for them to be lying around. You can do it tomorrow, it’ll be fine for tonight.”

“Okay,” Satya agreed although she had to admit she didn’t like the idea of being separated from it.

“Alright, we still have about an hour until dinner and if we hurry we can squeeze in a shower before that.”

“Please,” Satya said, letting Fareeha lead her towards the shower area.

\- - -

Satya was intimidated once more as they approached the cafeteria.

Peeking in, she could see that it was mostly empty.

Everyone was loosely congregated around three tables. One contained nothing but the elder members. The second was Angela, Lena, Winston, Zarya and Mei. The third was Hana, Zenyatta, McCree and Genji.

Even more intimidating, the second all of them saw Fareeha enter they all started trying to get her to come to their table as they picked up their food from the trays that were set out for them. An odd mixture of Egyptian and Germanic food.

Fareeha wasn’t really given a choice in seating as she tried to walk past the closest table only to grabbed by McCree and dragged into the seat next to him, “Nuh-uh, yer sittin’ at the cool kids table with me.”

“Cheater! Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!” Lena pouted from the other table.

“Ya snooze, ya lose, Oxton!” McCree smirked.

Fareeha situated herself better on the seat as she set down her tray, patting the chair on her other side for Satya to join. It was almost unfair how elegantly Satya sat down.

Across from them, Hana was quick to start gossiping, “Did you guys hear that there’s still a few more people coming?”

Genji perked up at that, “Some impressive names! I admit, I am most excited for Efi Oladele to come. Angela told me she’s looking to upgrade all of our prosthetics to peak performance and considering I’m eighty percent prosthetics you can imagine exactly how excited I am.”

“I look forward to meeting my Omnic sister,” Zenyatta nodded, “I heard her creation, Orisa, gained sentience in a remarkably short period of time.”

“I’m more excited about Lúcio coming,” Hana said, cheeks bright red.

Zenyatta immediately spilled the beans, “She has a poster of him up in our room already.”

“Zenny! Shh!” Hana yelped.

“Lúcio Correia dos Santos?” Satya said, lip curling, “The musician from Brazil who stole his weaponry from Vishkar?”

Sensing this was a dangerous point, Fareeha expertly brought attention to herself by snatching McCree’s hat and putting it on herself. Tipping the hat she joked, “Perhaps we’re going to need to recruit new people ourselves as well? Perhaps we should find another biker gang and get ourselves a McCree replacement.”

The table laughed and Satya’s face dropped back to normal, McCree cuffing Fareeha softly on the shoulder before stealing his hat back, “You’d miss me iffin I was replaced and ya know it.”

“I would miss making fun of you, that is certain,” Fareeha smirked.

A sudden banging noise brought attention back to Satya as her arm suddenly hit the table hard enough to topple several glasses as it narrowly avoided her tray of food.

Hana screamed as the robotic arm jerked back up suddenly, narrowly avoiding Satya’s face, “Someone help her!”

Fareeha made a grab for the arm but it was quickly and painfully ripped out of her hand, leaving a cut across her palm. Seeing the situation escalate, McCree was the one who jumped into action next. There was another loud clang as his own metal hand easily caught hers. Being his was built for strength, hers built for creating, he had no problem holding it still as it tried to thrash around.

Everyone else had abandoned their dinners, gathering around in concern as McCree started barking orders, “Ana! Help your daughter with the first aid kit in the kitchen, her injuries look minor. Winston! Make sure Athena and our other systems aren’t compromised. Angela! You come with me, we need to get this arm off her ASAP.”

At that, Satya yelped, “What?!”

Her panic only increased as McCree picked her up, holding her against his chest as he dragged her towards the medbay with Angela in tow. Fareeha tried to follow them but her mother pulled her away, knowing McCree was trying to save some face for poor Satya.

“Stop fightin’ me,” McCree groaned as Satya continued to freak out in his arms.

“Put me down! Put me down!” Satya said, trying to twist away.

Thankfully they got into the medbay quickly, McCree setting Satya down on the examining table. He let go of everything but her robotic arm that was still fighting her.

While she hyperventilated, Angela quickly gathered what tools she had and McCree tried to comfort the panicked woman, “Sorry I had ta manhandle ya but we need to get that offline before anything bad happens.”

“Something bad is already happening!” she shouted at him, “What else could be worse?!”

Putting his foot right in his mouth, McCree responded, “This sounds like I’m kidding but I’m not. It could explode.”

“What?!” she yelled at him, now in a state of complete and other panic.

“Jesse McCree, are you an absolute caveman?!” Angela yelled at him as she rushed over, “Why would you tell her that?!”

“I ain’t a good liar,” McCree confessed.

“Hold her still for me. Idiot.”

McCree held Satya’s arm away from her, rubbing her back to try and calm her down but that was only managing to make her freak out even more. But Angela’s hands were quick as she snaked in and started undoing the pieces holding the arm to the shoulder piece.

With a click, the arm fell off but continued to thrash around until Angela located and pulled out the power source.

Now falling into a state of catatonic shock, Satya became still.

Grabbing a better first aid kit, Angela addressed McCree before running out, “I am going to check on Fareeha and bring this arm to Winston to examine for signs of Vishkar surveillance. Efi is being flown in tomorrow, in my opinion since Satya is stable we should wait and let her design and build her new arm. Does that sound good, Satya?”

“I suppose,” Satya said without a fleck of emotion in her voice, the last thing Angela heard before running out of the room.

“You okay, darlin’?” McCree asked Satya.

As if on cue, she burst into tears as she shook her head, “No, no, I’m not. I hurt Fareeha, she’s only one here who liked me and I slashed her hand. Worse than that I have salted the Earth. Everyone must be talking. They think I’m a spy. Miss Ziegler said they were going to check the arm for surveillance. I don’t even know, it might have that in there! If they kick me out of here I have nowhere to go. Even if Vishkar took me back, it’d be as a prisoner. And-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold yer horses there,” McCree said, stopping her panicked flow of words, “No one thinks yer a spy, we’re just worried that Vishkar took advantage of your prosthetic. We’re definitely not kickin’ you out for something out of your control. An’ I got one hell of a hunch that it’ll take a lot more than a lil’ cut on her hand to make Fareeha not like you.”

Satya looked up at him with trembling yellow eyes, “How do you know?”

“Well, I’ve known Fareeha since she was about ten,” McCree smiled, “I can read her like a book an’ I can tell when she likes someone. She’ll still like ya.”

“Are you sure?” Satya asked, starting to calm down.

“Mm-hmm, I can tell she’s sweet on you,” McCree smiled smugly.

“Sweet… on me?” Satya looked at him baffled. She understood all those words individually but not together.

“You know,” he nudged her, “She likes you.”

Satya nodded, “Yes, I understand that.”

“I mean likes likes you.”

“... What?”

Seeing his subtleties were lost on her, McCree cut pretense, “I think she’s got a lil’ crush on you.”

Satya’s eye widened at that, looking around the examining room with confusion, “Why would she?”

McCree had much less of an elegant answer to that, “You’re pretty? Fareeha likes pretty girls?”

“I’m pretty?” she said, seemingly even more concerned by the compliment.

“Well… yeah? Honestly would have thought you’d’ve been told that before lookin’ like you do.”

“Is it that noticeable?” she asked.

McCree was laughing now, “It is. Ya ain’t my type, I like ‘em flirty an’ playful, but Fareeha an’ me don’t have the same taste. She likes smart gals.”

As the smile creeped onto Satya’s face, McCree felt relieved. Maybe this information could keep her content until Efi flies in tomorrow.

\- - -

McCree walked Satya back to her room, giving her a polite tip of the hat before disappearing into the room on the opposite side of the hallway.

Creaking the door open, Satya peered at Fareeha sitting on her bed and prodding at her bandage. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, looking at the now one-armed woman with concern, “Satya! Are you okay? Your arm…”

“It is… fine,” Satya nodded, “Nothing hurt but my dignity. Angela told me Efi is flying in tomorrow, I’m going to have to deal with this condition until then.”

“At least you aren’t hurt,” Fareeha said, relieved.

“But you were,” Satya replied, stepping forward to take Fareeha’s injured hand in her own, “Are you alright? Did I do much damage?”

Fareeha blushed a little as she made rare eye contact with Satya’s piercing, golden gaze. She stuttered out,“No, no, very superficial. Just pinched a small bit of skin, it was just barely enough to break skin.”

“That is good,” she said, before looking back at her bed uncertainly. Another night in a new place.

Biting her lip, Fareeha took a chance, “You’ve had a hard day. If you’d like you could sleep in my bed if that’d be comforting to you.”

Looking back at Fareeha, McCree’s words echoed in Satya’s mind. I think she’s got a lil’ crush on you. Fareeha likes smart girls. She likes you.

Satya really hadn’t thought about being with someone until this moment. Vishkar had always kept people at an arm’s length from her, she’d never even had the choice before this. But now some kind and beautiful… liked her.

Fareeha began to wonder if she should rescind her offer as Satya stared at her blankly for an uncomfortably long time. Perhaps she’d upset her.

Right before she could though, Satya nodded. Pulling back the covers, Fareeha slid in and Satya followed soon after. A dorky smile was plastered on Fareeha’s face as Satya nuzzled herself safely into the crook of her neck.

And Satya? Satya felt safe.

\- - -

The next day Satya was woken up bright and early by a curt knock on their door before it was swung open and a familiar voice called out to them, “Satya? Miss Vaswani? Efi Oladele is here.”

When Satya lazily lolled her head out of the warm nook she found the perky blonde woman with her hand over her mouth which was curled into a surprised smile. Satya didn’t really notice that though, “I will be down in the medbay in a few minutes. Let me get dressed.”

“Alright! Take your time!” Angela chirped and scampered off as she desperately wished literally anyone but just Efi was awake. She needed to gossip! You cannot gossip with a child! Especially if the child doesn’t know anyone else.

Satya got her first took into her closet. There was a small variety of clothes in there, all orange, blue and black. Some white accents. She opted to pull on a practical black tanktop with the insignia on it. That would allow the child genius better access to the remaining mechanics attached to her shoulder.

Some comfortably shorts and a perfectly fitted pair of gym shoes were her other choices. Looking in the mirror she looked at herself. Satya had never paid much mind to her appearance but she supposed perhaps she was pretty. Her face was neatly symmetrical, her skin was clear, her hair was thick and dark. She supposed these were good things.

Looking back at the still sleeping Fareeha, Satya thought she was the prettier one. Even though her hair was asymmetrical it was… endearing. Cut cutely with shiny beads glistening in it. She’d forgotten to take them out last night. The tattoo under her eye was elegant, original. Well, somewhat. It mirrored her mother. Satya wondered what it was like to have a mother, let alone be close to her. Fareeha’s body was strong and she carried herself with such elegance. And her personality was so welcoming and warm.

Fareeha was everything Satya wasn’t. Why would she have a crush on her?

Satya didn’t have time to contemplate this though, she had an appointment to get to.

The morning air was crisp, almost cold enough to make her regret her choice in clothing.

However, as she walked into the medbay she found the temperature comfortable.

Before anything else, Orisa loomed in the corner. Satya couldn’t help but be impressed by the Omnic: huge, strong and imposing. Or rather, she would be if she wasn’t happily waving with her eyes slitted into little ‘^ ^’s.

Angela brought her attention back down to humans as she ushered forwards the little girl, “Satya Vaswani meet Efi Oldele.”

Holding out her remaining arm, Satya shook her tiny hand, “Hello.”

“Miss Vaswani!” Efi smiled, “I heard about what happened with your arm on the plane over. I’ve already designed your new one!”

Orisa walked over and reached into the pack on her horse-like pack and held out some papers to Satya as her creator thanked her. Satya took a look the elegant design on it, a wide smile growing on her face. It was gorgeous, golden and engraved.

“It is gorgeous, Miss Efi,” Satya smiled.

Clapping her hands, Efi smiled back, “I’m glad you like it! Let’s get started then!”


	7. Far Outside Her Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha tasks Satya with the job of making a second friend so she won't be lonely when she has to work.
> 
> Satya goes above and beyond, exceeding Fareeha's expectations.

It took a few days for Satya to become used to both her new arm and her new lifestyle

Right now there wasn’t much to do around the base other than simple construction and maintenance. Most of the time, Satya was just shipped from area to area where she could be of use.

Every morning they had Angela test that her body wasn’t rejecting the new arm, which it wasn’t. Then it was to Efi, to make sure everything was running perfectly. It was. Then over to Winston and Ana, pouring over information to make sure Vishkar wasn’t after them. They seemingly weren’t.

After that she was mostly left to her own devices. Usually hanging around Fareeha as she worked or wandering the base. Someone would grab her, an extra pair of hands always useful.

The third day when Fareeha was particularly busy she gave Satya a task though, so she wouldn’t feel so alone on the base.

Make her second ever friend.

She held a list in her hand of every non-elder member. Supposing those wouldn’t quite suit her needs.

Thus, she began eliminating them. Scratching their names off the elegantly written list.

Satya wasn’t sure how she felt about Miss Ziegler. She wasn’t used to being fretted over so much and felt a bit condescended to, although it seemed that was simply Angela’s way. Nonthreatening but maybe not second-ever-friend material.

McCree was already treating her like a friend, almost bordering on family, but she really had nothing in common with him. Not a friend in the conventional sense. She could try, she supposed, but she really didn’t think beer and Westerns sounded like a good time.

Genji would be a fairly good option if not for the fact he was constantly in the company of the cowboy. However, he did have the tendency to get a bit raunchy here and there and Satya was not one to joke about such crass matters. Maybe in private with a lover but certainly not with a friend.

Lena seemed like a good choice but the quick woman was always so busy! Satya felt like she’d just be weighing her down, especially since her girlfriend was coming here tomorrow. Maybe she could be her third friend.

Zarya was simply not an option. Satya was equal parts intimidated and impressed by the woman but really doubted the two of them had much in common. Her friendship ability was nowhere near leveled up enough to befriend someone so different.

Maybe his teacher, Zenyatta. Such a calm Omnic, a kind bot. However, Satya wasn’t an extremely spiritual woman and the monk spoke of little else. His words were wise but not completely relatable.

Efi she liked. Such a sweet young girl, so bright and vibrant. Satya was very interested in watching that girl grow up and become even more impressive. Her Omnic as well, Orisa herself was a lovely creature. However, Satya had little in common with a child.

Despite her initial fear, Satya quickly came to enjoy Winston’s company. He even tolerated all her questions, probing into the fact he was literally a talking gorilla. But something about a gorilla being her second ever friend was daunting to her.

Suddenly it dawned on her, eyebrows raising before Satya took off towards the labs with quick, precise steps.

When she approached her target, Satya found her happily humming along with a song on the radio. The small woman was fiddling with a small robot in her hands which almost seemed to be trying to wiggle its flaps in time with the music.

Mei-ling Zhou. The perfect second friend for Miss Satya Vaswani.

Bright, shiny brown eyes beamed up at her when she walked in, “Hello, Satya! Would you like to be my lab assistant today?”

Bingo. Too easy. She would have her second friend today.

“Of course,” Satya said, walking over to examine the object in her hands, “What are you working on today?”

“Snowball is on the fritz!” Mei lamented, holding up the little bot. Looking closer, the little flaps weren’t dancing so much as erratically popping in and out.

Satya gently took the bot in her hands, examining it, “What happened to them? Should I get Efi?”

“No, no, I just dropped a screw I was tightening in there,” Mei said, pointing at it wedged in an odd place just belong the wildly flapping panels, “I know, it’s silly, literally a screw loose but they’re not holding still to let me take it out.”

Satya handed it back, Mei screwing up her face in concentration as she tried to force the panel open, “Once we get it out you can help me run some maintenance on my equipment. Maybe you can help me streamline the parts, I’m not really an engineer myself I just kinda guessed.”

“That sounds ni-” Satya started before a sudden burst of electricity sent Snowball flying out of Mei’s hands.

For a second Snowball stayed on the ground before quickly zipping straight up into the air and zooming out of the labs like a bat out of hell. For a second the two women just stood there, shocked, until they looked at each other.

Mei started swearing in Chinese, grabbing a couple storage bags and handing one to Satya, “Looks like we’ll be doing some field work instead! Snowball’s handwired not to fly more than ten feet off the ground but we still need to find them as fast as possible!”

Satya watched Mei take off, still in shock for a second before chasing after her. Snowball was zipping around in the distance, the two women chasing after it.

The flight pattern was erratic, jerking from side to side in contrast to the usual smooth arcs the bot usually travelled in.

It became quickly obvious that this was a hazard as Snowball smacked Angela over the head and scattered the papers she was carrying all over the road. Ignoring the German swearing, aside from a yelled apology from Mei, the two women continued to chase down the bot which was making a beeline for the training grounds.

It was almost like Snowball was actively running away from them as it hauled ass towards the training area. Bursting into it, Satya got her first look at the grounds. About two-thirds was exercise equipment, the remainder was a shooting range. Which the bot was currently banging into.

“Don’t shoot!” Mei said, kicking the door open and nearly giving McCree and Jack matching heart attacks.

With his hand gripping his heart, Jack gasped at them, “You wanna kill me?”

As if Snowball wanted to answer, it hit him full force in the lower back and sent him sprawling to the ground with a grunt of pain. Jumping up, Satya nearly caught Snowball but it whizzed right past her opened bag again. McCree helped Jack up while the women left as soon as they’d arrived.

Snowball whizzed towards the training grounds, still excitedly avoiding her pursuers.

Two people were in Snowball’s sights now. Zarya lifting some weights, being spotted by Fareeha.

“Zarya! Look out!” Mei shouted at the woman as Snowball made an aggressive beeline for her.

Sitting up, Zarya saw the little bot flying towards her. Unlike Snowball’s victims before her, Zarya stood up and let the robot smash into her stomach. With a flesh-on-metal smack, she grabbed the struggling bot in her hands. Fareeha peeked around her massive friend, looking at the caught but panicking robot.

“You did it!” Mei said as she padded over while Zarya examined it, “Snowball’s been smashing into everyone!”

“Why little bot is angry?” she asked, watching the panels go wild as the robot realized it wasn’t going to be free anytime soon.

“Here, here, hold it like this,” Mei said, turning the bot over so she could dig around in the circuitry. With a click, the screw came free and dropped to the ground with a clink. Snowball’s eyes finally clicked on, making them look around in confusion.

Letting go, the little bot hovered happily and peacefully over Zarya’s hands. Mei smiled, taking Snowball into her arms, “Thanks, Zarya! You’re my hero!”

“I get that a lot,” Zarya beamed, not-so-subtly flexing.

“And so humble too,” Fareeha smirked before looking to Satya, “Having fun making friends today?”

Satya blushed but Mei cut in, “Even if this went a little awry I had fun! Now that we’ve got Snowball, would you like to learn more about how they work?”

Zarya answered that for her, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “Little bear, I think maybe Snowball needing to nap. Maybe we go off watchpoint for some fun?”

“I thought we weren’t allowed off the watchpoint without permission from a senior member,” Satya stated, looking to Fareeha for confirmation.

But Fareeha was already giving in to Zarya who was leaning on her shoulders, “C’mon, Little Bird. You, me, Mei, Satya. We will have time of life, yes? Go to club, dance, have fun.”

“I don’t have any civilian clothes in,” Fareeha protested.

“We get creative then, I have plenty. With scrunchies and ties, will fit.”

And that was how they ended up crammed into Zarya and Mei’s room, the large woman picking out outfits for them. Her own was extremely old fashioned, from roughly a hundred years ago. Why she thought such a get up was still hip was beyond them but she looked very excited as she pulled on the shirt reading ‘let’s get physical!’

The outfits she pulled out for the others were an odd mix of those extremely vintage clothes and some normal, modern ones. Fareeha laughed as Zarya helped tie a neon pink shirt reading ‘party animal’ on Mei, “Zarya, why did you bring so much?”

“One trip,” was Zarya’s simple reply as she moved from the shirt to pull Mei’s hair up into two pigtails with a pair of scrunchies, “No matter what.”

“How about this then, why do you HAVE so much of this?” Fareeha said, looking down at her own party outfit. A blue tube top with bright yellow neon bears on it and a wrap skirt. Match bright yellow fishnet top with matching fishnet tights. Big, big, fluffy blue legwarmers covering Fareeha’s plain Overwatch-issued shoes. Normally she’d be embarrassed in such an outfit but the curious stares from Satya were… enjoyable.

“I like to go to club, what can I say?” Zarya beamed, “Bright lights, loud music. See people, make friends. Show off, flex muscles. Everything I like.”

Immediately Satya shrank in her oversized clothes. That… sounded terrifying. She hugged the borrowed clothes around her, knowing she couldn’t say no. Already she’d asked for much more conservative clothes. The longsleeved shirt was lightweight but the same neon blue that Zarya favored. A cute, neon yellow cartoon bear was on it and the words ‘bear with me.’ It hung off her shoulder, not by design but by the fact Zarya absolutely dwarfed her. Her black Overwatch tank was underneath.

But Fareeha caught Satya’s discomfort though, grabbing her arm through the massive fabric, “You seem nervous, are you alright?”

Reluctantly, Satya replied, “I do not like loud noises.”

Everyone was looking between each other, unsure of how to proceed with this fact.

But it was Zarya who perked up, slamming a fist down on her other open hand, “I am having perfect idea. Gun range has noise-cancelling headphones. Clamp tight, not a sound.”

“How are we going to get it without being seen though? We can get off the base easily but the shooting range is in the middle. Can’t get there without someone noticing our electric bright clothes.”

Sticking her head out, Mei squinted at the dorms around them before settling on one. Looking back she said, “I will get help!”

Before they could stop her she was out the door and knocking on another. Jeez, this was a good way to get busted who was she even trying to get? She was gone for a couple minutes before the door opened again.

Holding onto his wrist, Mei dragged Genji in behind her.

When he stood in front of them proper he crossed his arms, presumably looking at them sternly through his visor, “I am very disappointed in the four of you. I should tell on you, right now.”

Surprised glares all pointed at him, he smiled a smile they couldn’t see.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t invite me. Me. Genji Shimada. Renowned party boy. The man who literally partied so hard his brother tried to kill him over it. And you didn’t invite me. You hurt my feelings.”

Next to him, Mei patted his arm, “He says he’ll get the noise cancelling headphones if he can come.”

Fareeha laughed, “Of course he can come, as long as he’s fine with it being a total girls’ night.”

“It wouldn’t be the first or the last time I’ve been the only guy at girls’ night,” Genji nodded, “I want an outfit too though. You better have booty shorts, Zarya.”

“Of course I do,” Zarya smirked, “Complete your task. I will prepare outfit for you.”

At that, Genji disappeared out the door.

\- - -

Turns out recruiting Genji was an even better idea than they thought, beyond just the headphones he easily procured.

Not only did he help them get off the base without being seen but he somehow knew exactly where the club was. Little did they know he was sneaking into the nearby town since Overwatch had first shipped him off to Gibraltar. Impressing even Zarya with his seemingly innate sense of where the best party was.

It had been surprising for Satya that Genji had taken off his visor for this. Apparently he wore it more out of habit than anything, not ashamed of his scarred face anymore. Even letting Mei put makeup on him, bright pink color over his eyes. He seemed happy to wear Zarya’s massive, brightly colored clothes, making a joke that he misses clothes sometimes.

It was easy for them to get in, especially considering the bouncer at the door recognized Zarya as “The Hero of Russia.”

Of course, she was insufferable about it at they made their way inside.

Satya hung on tightly to Fareeha’s arm as they entered. Even though she could hear nothing, the pounding in her chest and the gyrating and the flashing lights were very intimidating.

The others seemed more at home. Zarya and Genji used to this environment while Fareeha and Mei are simply very adaptive.

While Zarya was still bragging about the bouncer recognizing her, Genji was quick at work. All it took was dropping his name a few places and they were being ushered into a VIP table. The look he gave Zarya was nothing short of victorious, sticking his tongue out at her.

Sitting down at the table calmed Satya down immediately. The area was much quieter and after an experimental peek of the ear, found it safe enough to slide the headphones off for now. She felt safer squished between Fareeha and Mei as well, even as she heard Genji start ordering drinks.

The drinks were there in a remarkably short period of time. Bright green shots, one passed out to each of them.

Genji raised his, “Kanpai!”

Zarya, hers, “Budem zdorovi!”

Fareehaa, “Fe sahetek!”

Satya hesitated before joining in with a modest nod.

Simultaneously, they threw them back. Satya cringing at the burning taste, nervous to see the waitress coming back with a large bottle of vodka. Zarya smiled as it was put in front of her, clearly impressed by the label, leaning on Genji, “You are trying to make me like you. It’s working.”

“You two are going to make McCree jealous,” Mei smirked behind her hand, “Has the cowboy corralled the dragon yet?”

“The cowboy isn’t doing anything,” Genji grumbled, as he poured drinks for everyone himself before his own, “McCree remains cordially friendly. As always. I’m starting to think think he just… doesn’t like me in that way.”

“He said he likes people who are flirty and playful. You are that. In fact, I think he may have been talking about you,” Satya said unthinkingly, somewhat reluctantly taking a sip of her vodka.

Genji took a much more pointed interest in her than ever before as he threw a handful of questions at her suddenly, “He said that? When? Where? Why?

“Yes, when he helped with my arm, in the medbay, while he was trying to help me feel more at home here,” Satya replied, ticking off the boxes one by one.

“Why would that help you feel more at home?” Genji tilted his head at her.

“Do not concern yourself, part of a longer conversation,” Satya said, shutting it down again as quickly as she’d opened it.

He was still on it though, “But he was talking to you in such a personal way… could you perhaps ask him specifically about me?”

Shrugging, Satya nodded, “I suppose.”

“Don’t squeeze the poor girl for information, Shimada,” Zarya chastised, “So cruel, taking advantage of her trusting nature and inexperience.”

“I do not mind,” Satya retorted.

“You should be an adult and just talk to him yourself,” Fareeha agreed with Zarya, “Satya, don’t do it for him he needs to do it himself.”

“Alright,” Satya immediately deferred to her friend.

“You’re all bullies,” Genji lamented.

“Your romantic ventures are your own business,” Fareeha waved him away with a swig from her glass.

“Are you guys’ romantic ventures my business as well? I know I’m a fifth wheel tonight,” Genji sneered proudly circling them into twos with a finger. Zarya with Mei, Fareeha with Satya. “When are you all going to stop playing games as well?”

“Oh my,” Fareeha crossed her hands over her heart, “When did my mother get here?”

“You say that like an insult but I’d consider it an honor to be Miss Ana Amari.”

Satya say Zarya whisper something to Mei, making her giggle. Despite Fareeha sassing Genji back, Satya had no question in her mind those two would end up together. However, looking at Fareeha, Satya couldn’t see someone as impressive as her being interested in an awkward little Vishkar runaway.

But now both McCree and Genji had insinuated it. She supposed if she really thought about it it was probably unusual that she kept sleeping in Fareeha’s bed most nights. Some nights alone. Good to have space. But more often than not, she fell asleep curled against her roommate.

But then again… she’d never really had a friend. For all she knew, that was completely normal.

Everyone chattered for a while getting more and more drunk. Satya wasn’t drinking nearly as much as the others.

When Genji seemingly randomly decided they were drunk enough he stumbled up and grabbed Satya’s arm, “Put your headphones back on, it’s time to dance!”

Satya wasn’t given much of a choice as the metal hand clamped around her wrist. Everyone else quickly followed after them, smiling and laughing. Even with the headphones on, the sudden booming was intimidating as he pulled her to an opening in the crowd. He mouthed the words ‘follow my lead’ to her as he grabbed her hands to trap her in some unseemly, childish dance.

Pulling her hands back, she shook her head. For a second Genji thought Satya was going to start walking away but instead she started dancing on her own. To his surprise, she was actually extremely graceful. The traditional dance was a bit odd compared to the drunken stumbling around her but a beautiful, contrast really.

As he started his own sharp, awkward dance he tried to impress as well. At least his dance wasn’t as awkward as the ones of the other women as they joined them. Fareeha’s frantic headbanging and air guitaring. Mei’s odd little bouncing, dance moves she picked up from videos tossed in haphazardly. Zarya’s silly aerobics and punching was endearing but could be hardly called a dance.

Despite enjoying herself initially, the bright flashing lights and people bumping into her started quickly wearing Satya down.

Suddenly and abruptly she stopped her elegant dancing and walked quickly off, towards an abandoned back area. All of them stopped but Fareeha yelled for them to keep dancing, she’d take care of it.

Shoving through the crowd, Fareeha quickly caught up to Satya who had escaped into a hallway shooting off from the bathrooms. It looked like a coatroom, abandoned right now in the dead of summer.

Approaching her, Fareeha sound Satya rocking quietly against a wall. Playing with the scrunchie she’d pulled out of her hair.

Gesturing for the headphones to come off, Fareeha asked her, “Are you okay?”

Nodding in time with her rocking, Satya was staring into space, “This is… just a lot. For me. I needed to leave. It’s nice and quiet back here.”

Looking back towards the party, it didn’t surprise Fareeha that Satya needed a break. She was honestly impressed the quiet, solemn woman had even agreed to come to a nightclub. Looking the other way, Fareeha spotted a backdoor.

Her bright smile illuminated even more in the flashing lights from the party, Fareeha offered, “Why don’t we get out of here? I think I’ve had enough of this as well.”

“What about the others?” Satya asked.

“They’re adults, they can get back to the base on their own,” Fareeha replied, “I’ve got my communicator, I’ll send them a message so they know we didn’t get kidnapped and murdered. It’ll be fun, I promise. Quiet fun.”

Looking back and forth uncertainly, Satya eventually nodded with a smile. Letting her lead her out the back, sneaking away from the party.

\- - -

Running through the quiet town, Fareeha and Satya looked somewhat silly in their neon clothes.

Luckily, they came across the seaside pretty quickly. A lovely, quiet walk.

Fareeha offered Satya an arm which she took happily.

“You’ve really impressed me tonight, Satya,” Fareeha smiled, “When I said you should find a second friend I really didn’t expect you to go as far as a nightclub to achieve that. And it’s three more friends now, at that.”

“I am surprised with myself,” Satya nodded, “I’ve never done something like this. I don’t think I’ll do it too much though, I confess. Sometimes.”

“You’ll still have the friends though,” Fareeha replied, “There is plenty you can do with the others. Mei you’ll certainly work with more, her research is truly fascinating. You should join Genji and Zenyatta for their morning meditation. Very peaceful. I’ve joined them before, sometimes. Zarya is a bit of an enigma to me but she’s certainly not as intimidating as she seems.”

“I will definitely continue to grow friendships with them,” Satya agreed, “But I enjoy spending time with you the most, Fareeha.”

Jaw dropping, Fareeha tried to compose herself with an embarrassed smile, “I enjoy spending time with you too. A lot.”

Not looking at her, Satya continued to keep pace with her friend. Cool breeze blowing their hair around softly, she spoke, “It seems like a lot of people are trying to set us up. Your mother, Genji, McCree. It seems like Zarya and Mei too.”

Freezing up and walking stiffly, Fareeha nodded, “Y-yeah a lot of people think we’d be cute together.”

“Have you ever had a girlfriend before?” Satya asked, looking up at her chaperone.

“You could say that,” Fareeha blushed, knowing very well she’d had plenty of girlfriends over the years. None had worked out but all had ended on good terms.

“I have not,” Satya continued, “I do not even know if anyone’s ever liked me like that. It’s hard for me to read people, most of the time.”

“Do you… want a significant other?”

“I believe I would enjoy that, yes.”

They walked in silence like that, little but the sound of animals rustling around in the dark to serenade them for a long while. Slowly, Fareeha started leading them back towards the watchpoint and away from the small town.

Nothing else was said on the trip back, a not entirely uncomfortable but also not entirely comfortable silence between them.

Both Fareeha and Satya trapped in their own minds, wondering what the other was thinking.


	8. Part of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing some more clothes, Satya is taken with a few others to go shopping deeper inland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting the midpoint, I remember how this was almost my first major abandoned work.
> 
> I'm glad I picked it up again.

Sneaking back into the watchpoint had gone well, even though the two women had snuck in without the ninja’s help.

Only one person has witnessed their return, smirking from her perch way up high.

Ana smiled in the moonlight, her stargazing unexpectedly interrupted by watching her daughter come back with her new little friend. Mumbling quietly to herself, “Maybe I will get to live to see my little Fareeha’s wedding after all.”

\- - -

More and more people kept coming to Watchpoint Gibraltar.

While the only real big name was Lúcio, more people flowed in in general.

Satya found more unfamiliar faces walking around every day, making herself feel even more out of place. These new people already seem so much more comfortable than her. Having jobs, having a purpose.

Yes, she’d started making friends but was that truly enough?

When she was with Vishkar, Satya had never had such questions. Her life was mapped out, every second of every day meticulously laid bare for her. Now… now she was just wandering around the base trying not to be a nuisance.

Worse than that, even though Ana had taken over the Vishkar research Satya knew they were still looking for her. And despite their unmarked plane, they were starting to suspect Overwatch was the culprit. Recognizing Fareeha’s suit and tracking it all back to her.

That worried Satya most of all. If Fareeha was what Vishkar first recognized, would they target her friend?

Fiddling around with pointless little hard light constructs in the lab, she tried not to think about it.

Today her companions were Efi, Orisa, and Winston. The first up on the second’s shoulders to fix a glitchy eye. The third tinkering with a device in his hand. Er, foot.

Winston was unconcerned with it much though, he seemed to be doing some sort of maintenance. He was just cheerily chatting about upcoming events. Most banal ones but he was quite excited about one that was a little more interest, “Did you guys hear about what Miss Amari is planning?”

“Fareeha’s mother?” Satya asked, looking up from her work, “No? What is going on?”

Happy to be the one to spread some good news, Winston perked up, “There’s gonna be a big benefit gala! We’re going to try and raise some money to help Overwatch get back on its feet, lots of big names. Plenty of people in power aren’t happy we’re coming back but plenty are too!”

Swinging her legs while she worked, Efi chirped, “I love galas! I won’t even have my parents with me at this one!”

“Yeah, you’ve been to a lot for your robotics, right?”

“Mm-hmm! Except this time there is no one to stop me standing at the dessert table and eating until I pass out.”

“You know, your parents told me to watch you when there’s big-

Efi looked back at him with a puppy dog face that could take down a mountain, “Winston! Let me have this.”

“Maybe a few minutes-”

“A few hours!”

Winston concluded, “-at the dessert table won’t do you much harm.”

Pumping a fist in the air, Efi laughed, “Yes! Cookies ‘til I puke!”

Turning his attention back to Satya, he joked, “Are you going to bring Fareeha as your date? I know most of you humans are pairing off for this one.”

Satya looked uncertain, “If she asks me, I suppose.”

There was a little ‘oof!’ from Efi as she hopped off of Orisa’s shoulders and looked back at Satya mischievously, “Or you could take the initiative! Ask her yourself.”

“I… I can’t do that,” Satya rebuffed.

“Why not? You’re a pretty lady, Fareeha’s a pretty lady,” Efi said, reactivating Orisa with a little click, “It’s not like she’s going to say no.”

Another person saying she’s pretty but Satya still couldn’t help but feel they were incorrect. She shook her head, “I am… no, if Fareeha asks I will say yes but… but I just can’t ask her.”

“Why not?” Orisa asked, looking around to test her new eye and apparently capable of listening in sleep mode, “You two spend all peak hours together as well as all recreational ones. Logically, there is no reason she would say no.”

“Yeah! Like, at least as friends!” Efi said, grabbing onto Orisa’s massive hand, “I’m taking Orisa as my friend.”

“If it is meant to happen it will happen,” Satya replied, putting an end to that conversation.

Shaking her head, even at her young age knowing her senior was being silly about this.

\- - -

Returning to her room late that night, Satya pulled out her sari and looked at it.

It was really her only fancy clothes, gorgeous. She was glad to have it, it would suit the gala perfectly.

Fareeha walked in as she was examining it, smiling, “You heard about the gala, didn’t you? Are you excited?”

Her heartbeat in her chest, remembering her short conversation with the other scientists. She nodded, slowly and expectantly, “Yes, I have. I’m thinking my sari will work nicely.”

“If you’d like more options, I was talking to Hana. A couple of us are going to be going further inland to go shopping for some clothes. I need some too, honestly. At my last job I was working security so no need for anything but my uniform. Overwatch is… a little more diverse. More dressing up.”

“That sound nice,” Satya nodded. Her first Overwatch paycheck had come through and while it wasn’t too much, all her food and board was taken care of so she supposed it was all spending money.

“It’ll be tomorrow, after Hana’s mech tuning. Efi’s taking a look at it to make it more powerful or more hardy or… look, I don’t know she just does things. She’s doing a prototype Raptora suit for me too. You’re free tomorrow though, I assume?”

“Of course, it’s not… it’s not like I do much yet,” Satya admitted, eyes a bit downcast.

Without thinking, Fareeha smooched Satya on the forehead as she passed by, “Don’t worry, you’ll find where you belong in Overwatch in no time.”

It struck her a second later, halfway to her bed, what she’d done.

Slowly, Fareeha turned her head and peeked over her shoulder.

Eyes connecting with an equally shocked and baffled Satya.

Turning away, Fareeha collapsed on her bed. Completely dumbstruck by how she’d just… done that. Kissed her friend right on the forehead.

That night, Satya slept on her own bed.

\- - -

The next morning, things were still awkward. Fareeha skulked out with Satya behind her, towards the garage.

Thankfully, there was a perfect distraction. Taking the pressure completely off of Fareeha and her perceived blunder making things so incredibly awkward.

Standing next to Hana next to the truck they were taking out was Lúcio Correia dos Santos.

Immediately, a snarl instinctively curled Satya’s lip.

There was no way the man hadn’t noticed but his manner was impeccable, immediately grabbing Satya’s hand on both of his and giving it a firm shake, “Miss Satya Vaswani! Nice to see you an’ me on the same side.”

Immediately, that tilted Satya off her game. Not prepared for the man who had been hyped as nothing but a radicalist criminal to be so… friendly. The snarl faded into a somewhat dazed look as he continued on to throw an arm around her shoulder. Or at least he tried. It was more of just a hand on her shoulder, she was really quite tall in comparison to him.

Hana breathed a sigh of relief, she’d been a bit worried about their first real encounter. While Fareeha had distracted everyone else way back when they first spoke of the DJ, Hana was a bit more astute. She’d caught Satya’s disgust.

“Alright, no more fucking around!” Hana happily chirped, swinging open the door of the truck and heaving herself up in it, “Get in losers, we’re going shopping!”

Fareeha laughed as she helped Satya climb into the back, “I never took you as someone who likes the classics.”

“Reinhardt showed it to me,” Hana smiled, turning the key and making the large vehicle roar to life, “He’s really cool, I never knew my grandpa so he’s my grandpa now.”

“Have you ever driven one of these before?” Fareeha asked, as Lúcio buckled himself in, “I thought you needed a specific license for these?”

Rolling her eyes, Hana looked back at her, “I’m a meka pilot. I’m literally qualified to drive any vehicle you can imagine. Planes, cars, trucks, trains, anything. Do you have any idea how much training I’ve gone through?”

“Apparently not,” Fareeha admitted, “You’re pretty young.”

“I’m not that young,” Hana pouted, “I am very pretty though so I’m gonna take that as a compliment!”

At that, she floored it. Expertly zipping the huge truck out of the garage and onto the street in a dramatic flourish before slipping back into a much more normal speed. Lumbering the beast towards the larger city way off in the distance.

The mall was… a bit of a ghost town. But considering both Lúcio and Hana were both bonafide celebrities this was for the best. The sleepy old people wandering around didn’t even notice them.

“Alright, so I know I wanna shop a little at ‘2Cute’,” Hana said, listing off stores on her fingers, “Lúcio, you said you wanted to see if they had a ‘Techno Dream’ and I saw that on the map. Fareeha, what about you?”

“The general department stores are fine, I’m not fancy,” Fareeha admitted.

Lúcio wasn’t hearing that noise though, convincing her with a smile, “C’mon, let us at least get you into ‘FitChick’. Stylish, functional, sporty. Just like you.”

“You are a charmer,” Fareeha said with a smirk, “Maybe I’ll let you drag me in there.”

Hana leaned into Satya as they walked, “You’re not going into the department store either. I’m thinking either ‘SHARP’ or maybe ‘Infinity’. Both of those are very stylish, very clean cut. Super modern.”

“So this is a makeover,” Satya replied, “I thought that was only in the movies. A cliche.”

Dragging Satya by her hand into the glowing store behind them, Hana laughed, “I love chiches! C’mon, let’s get you in something cute!”

It was a bit bewildering to have Hana and Lúcio both zipping around her and holding up clothes for her approval before handing it off to Fareeha to carry. She turned down little, not really knowing what she would even look good in. What little input she’d given them was that blue was her favorite color.

It wasn’t long before Fareeha was covered up completely by a pile of clothes, “I think… I think maybe we should have her try these on before we grab more or we’ll be here forever.”

Nodding, Hana started pushing Fareeha towards the changing rooms, “Maybe we can split in two? Lúcio, why don’t you stay with Satya? I’ll take Fareeha and go to 2Cute then FitChick. Then the four of us reconvene in the food court and maybe have a little fashion show back at the watchpoint?”

Satya looked reluctant but wasn’t given much choice as Fareeha nodded and handed off the heavy load of clothing to Lúcio. This would be a good chance for Satya to make a friend and, well, Fareeha still didn’t know what to do about last night still.

\- - -

The second they were out of SHARP, Hana was on Fareeha’s arm, smirking up at her, “Sooo, you and Satya.”

“You’re really not wasting any time here, are you?” Fareeha replied, stony faced. Or at least, she thought it was. In reality she looked like an embarrassed child trying and failing to hide their first crush.

Hana laughed as they walked towards 2Cute together, “I don’t waste time. Wasting time is for losers, do I look like a loser? No. I’m a winner, I see what I want and I grab it. And what I’m grabbing for right now is hot gossip. You two are the talk of the town on the watchpoint, you know that right?”

Fareeha’s face blushed bright red, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please,” Hana said, patting her arm, “If you think it’s just your mother and Angela betting on you two, you’re wrong.”

This only embarrassed Fareeha further, “God, is this really something you all talk about?”

Being pulled into the bright pink, fluffy store only made Fareeha feel more awkward as Hana nodded and started handing her clothes she wanted to try on. Completely chipper, “Of course! I mean, you’re the most eligible bachelorette on Watchpoint Gibraltar. Hell, if you were a good five or six years younger I’d be throwing my hat into the ring too.”

“Oh don’t say that like I’m old!” Fareeha protested.

“You’re not old, I’m just young,” Hana stuck out her tongue.

“Kids these days, so ungrateful,” Fareeha said, letting Hana continue to drag her around before heading towards the changing room.

Sitting on the too tiny seat, Fareeha was put in charge of handing Hana her clothes to try on. Politely averting her eyes as her companion changed into the first dress and asking her, “So… what are people saying about me and Satya?”

“Oh, just that it’s inevitable,” Hana said, modelling the pink and white polkadot dress, adorned with bunny bows to a thumbs up from Fareeha, “Either that or people being totally convinced you’re already a thing. So, are you?”

“A thing? No,” Fareeha said but the hesitation in her voice didn’t deter the smaller woman at all.

Plucking a skirt and sweater combo with a smirk, Hana smiled knowingly, “There is something there though. You’ve got to tell me, right? We’re friiieeeends!”

“Are you going to go blabbing to everyone on the base?” Fareeha replied, eyes skyward until a snap of the fingers brought them down to examine the new outfit. Sweater, yes. Skirt, no.

Eyes back up as Hana started changing again, “I’ll stay quiet. Except maybe I’ll tell Lúcio. No promises on that front.”

“Why don’t people gossip about you two instead? You’re both younger and cuter than us and celebrities and why does everyone talk about us?” Fareeha anguished, “I’m a quiet woman! I wish to live a quiet life!”

“Try to be less cool and badass then,” Hana winked, pointing to the sky so Fareeha’s look away while she tried another on, “But you’re trying to distract me! Eyes on the prize! Tell me about you and Satya!”

“You’re persistent, anyone ever told you that?”

“Every day of my life! Spill it!”

“Bratty child,” Fareeha chastised, “Last night… I kissed Satya. On the forehead.”

She jumped as Hana bounced right in front of her, in a simple blouse and pencil skirt. Business casual. Shaking her a little, Hana smiled even harder, “C’mon, don’t leave me like this! Context!”

“I don’t know why I did it,” Fareeha admitted, “It wasn’t even anything special, didn’t even have a reason. I just did it on instinct as far as I can guess, she was worried and I don’t know I just. Kissed her on the forehead. She looked totally shocked. I think I scared her.”

“Why didn’t you just go with it?” Hana asked, starting to swap her outfit again, “Honestly you could pull a total power move like that off. You’re cool enough, you could honestly walk up to any girl and just act like you’re her girlfriend and she’d probably just go with it.”

“Why does everyone seem to think I’m that smooth?”

“Because you totally are? Until you overthink it.”

Fareeha looked uncertain but looking at Hana in her new, extremely cute baggy hoodie she couldn’t help but nod. Hana was incredibly bright and hip and honestly hearing the girl call her cool was really making her actually feel cool.

“So I should just… go for it?” Fareeha asked.

“I mean, don’t go caveman on her or anything,” Hana replied, “But honestly straightforward not only works for you but I think Satya will also appreciate it.”

Standing up and placing the reject pile next to her, Fareeha looked at herself in the mirror before striking a pose. Hands on her hips, Fareeha thought she looked pretty good. Hana’s approving thumbs up in the background enforcing it.

Turning the taller woman around, Hana grabbed Fareeha’s face and brought her down to face level, “Alright, Miss Amari, you’re gonna listen to me. I’m gonna take you into the fancy lady store and buy you the prettiest dress and at the gala? You’re gonna make your move. Also you’re taking Satya to the gala but I thought that was obvious. But it’ll be perfect. Romantic. Like something out of a movie. You got that?”

Smiling, Fareeha stood up straight again, “You’re right. I’m going to put these on the reject rack then we’re getting that dress!”

Marching out happily, Hana took a moment to whip out her phone. Quickly texting to Lúcio the words “get ready to pay up motherfucker they’re kissing AT that party xoxoxoxo still besties get gud luv u.”

\- - -

The night of the gala really snuck up on them but Fareeha had Hana’s words on her mind. Tonight, she was going to make her move.

Asking Satya to go to the gala with her hadn’t been hard, she simply offered it as an extension of her standard help. Either way, Satya had seemed happy to have Fareeha escorting her even further.

Standing proudly in front of the mirror, Fareeha thought she looked rather striking in her glistening, golden dress. Starkly cut, black accents. Very classic, timeless. She felt like a movie star.

Peeking over, she could see Satya in an extremely geometric but flattering dress. Bright blue, stark black, blinding white. Crisscrossing fabrics covering her body, wrapping down to the ground and dragging slightly behind her. Very dramatic. 

Satya hadn’t spoken much about what had happened after they split off but her and Lúcio seemed to be on rather amicable terms.

Hana wasn’t surprised by that. Lúcio could make the meanest, cruelest person in the world like him and Satya was very, very far from that.

The party was extravagant. An odd mix of their rich and influential targets and the oddballs that constitute Overwatch itself. It was going very, very well though. Everyone had been given targets and objectives.

Ana and Reinhardt were charming politicians with their leadership and experience, promising the world. A bunch of rich older ladies were being dazzled by the one-two hits from McCree and Genji, southern charm and playboy flirtations playing well off each other. Jack grumbling with some other old military men and frankly, being a hit. Fareeha next to him working the younger military personnel.

Lúcio and Hana working on the other young, hip stars that had shown up. Making potential movie deals along the way. Winston showing off Orisa for the scientists who had shown up for Efi who was currently shoveling sweets into her mouth as fast as she could choke them down. Mei flanking the gorilla, talking about her research as well. Zarya simply wandering around being impressive.

Only Satya didn’t have something to do. Due to her Vishkar connections she really didn’t have a place to be or a person to charm.

Mostly she just tried to stay out of the way, watching people work.

Satya truly wished that she could be like them. A place, a purpose. She had none of that anymore.

Of course, it was still a step up from working for Vishkar but it was just… so hard not to have that direction anymore. Even if it had been a bad direction she had a goal and a talent being used.

Now she was just… Satya Vaswani. Standing there and being pretty. A bauble.

Frowning, Satya wandered around towards one of the numerous balconies.

Looking out at the clear and beautiful skies, Satya leaned on the edge and looked up at the stars. At least that was still roughly the same. Different constellations, she supposed, but wasn’t versed enough about that to say.

With a sigh the tears started, helped by the rare moment of solitude.

Broken, by thick heels clunking on the tiles behind her.

“Satya? What’s wrong?”

Turning, Satya tried to poorly conceal her crying, “Fareeha, what are you doing out here?”

Shouldn’t you have someone to charm? An army sergeant to delight? A purpose to fulfill?

Walking over, Fareeha reached out for Satya, “I saw you leave, I wanted to make sure everything was okay and clearly it isn’t.”

Satya pulled away, scooting politely to the side, “I just… why am I here? What’s the point?”

Looking confused back at the party, Fareeha replied, “I’m sure there’s plenty of rich folks you could impress in there, I could even get you a list if you wanted.”

“That’s not… that’s not what I mean,” Satya shook her head, “I know you said I’d find my place but I just… don’t think I will. I have nothing to follow, no goals set, no schedules to follow.”

“Things are just still in a state of flux,” Fareeha comforted, “Your time will come. Overwatch will start literally rebuilding and you’re going to be necessary.”

“What about when everything is already built?” Satya said, tears still streaming down her cheeks, “I mean, Overwatch has its limits. They’re only going to need so many buildings, surely things will run out then I’ll be back where I am now.”

“Well I imagine after all the Overwatch buildings are done they’ll have you building shelters for the homeless. After we take care of our infrastructure, we branch out into helping others since we start generating resources. You’re helping, even if it doesn’t feel like it right now.”

Satya still looked uncertain, staring out at the stars again, “I just… wish I had a checklist. Just something to follow. So I knew what I’m supposed to be doing right now. What my purpose is. Where I belong.”

Cautiously, Fareeha approached her again. This time Satya let her be pulled close, head tucking into her chest in a tight hug. Neatly manicured hands curling into tight balls around the golden fabric hanging off her friend.

“Maybe you don’t need to have a purpose right now,” Fareeha started, heart immediately going into overdrive, “You’re a person, not a tool. You don’t have to be ‘of use’ all the time. It’s okay to just exist.”

“But with Vishkar they alw-”

“You’re not with Vishkar anymore, you’re with me.”

Freezing up at that, Fareeha felt the immediate urge to backpedal. Clarify she meant Overwatch, everyone here.

But then she remembered what Hana said. That she could totally pull off a power move.

Committing, Fareeha gently lifted Satya’s chin to look up at her with those dazzling yellow eyes, “Maybe where you’re supposed to be is just here with me.”

Satya was just dumbstruck by this, just nodded and nearly whispering, “Fareeha… I don’t… I don’t know what to say.”

Fareeha faltered a little at that but before she could say anything to ruin the moment, she was pulled down into a firm kiss. A bit awkward, a bit too hard. Satya imitating what she’d only seen in movies.

But to Fareeha, it was the best kiss she’d ever had.

\- - -

Their private moment was observed only by one other.

A woman stood unseen in the shadows, a hood pulled over her head.

Cloaked but not daggered, thankfully for the two of them their observer meant them no harm.

At least not directly and right now.

A communication device glowed in her hand, the Vishkar logo flashing up at her before allowing her to send a simple message.

“I’ve found her.”


	9. Ghosts of her Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of Overwatch growing more powerful, Satya is confronted by things she'd rather keep buried.

It was astonishing to Satya how quick news spreads in Overwatch.

The party didn’t even end before it seemed like each and every person in that room knew about their kiss.

Walking back in on Fareeha’s arm led to a litany of knowing smiles and a chorus of excited whispers. Seeing people nudge each other and steal glances only made her crush herself against Fareeha’s arm more.

Fareeha noticed, of course, but couldn’t help but wonder who had seen.

Despite all this, the two of them tried to enjoy the remainder of the party the best they could.

Both of them were a bit over the moon despite the gossip and it wasn’t long before it became all too easy for them to ignore the rest of the world.

For Satya this was her first ever girlfriend, a concept that she was still reeling from. Less than a few months ago she’d been a sheltered captive but now… now she had possibilities. A moldable future. She’d made more friends than she’d ever had before and so effortlessly.

For Fareeha, Satya was far from her first girlfriend. She wasn’t the type to talk shit about past girlfriends, most of which she was on good terms with, but Satya was by far the most intelligent AND the most beautiful. Fareeha had to admit she was a bit used to a one-or-the-other situation.

As the night slowed down, they were overshadowed by Winston’s speech. Happily and proudly outlining his plans for Overwatch’s return to the very receptive crowd. By the sounds of the cheering, it sounded like funding was never going to be a problem again.

After the speech, people started being ushered out including the younger Overwatch members. Fareeha and Satya found themselves being swept out along with the likes of Hana, Lúcio, Genji, McCree, Mei, ect.

Most everyone paired off with their dates and peeking at the two women. Curiously. As if waiting for a confirmation of what they already knew.

Rather than just let rumors mutate and turn ugly, right as they were about to be led into one of the various Overwatch trucks Fareeha kissed Satya again. Just a peck this time. The whispers only got more excited and cheery at that.

As they piled in, they were followed by McCree and Genji who absolutely manhandled Hana and Lúcio out of the way to share the truck with them. Out of the way, tiny gossips. It’s big gossips time to shine.

“Soooo, how’s my favorite deputy?” Jesse said, immediately going for her favor by calling her by his old nickname for her.

“Jesse,” Fareeha chastised,”You’re here to gossip. Don’t beat around the tumbleweed with me.”

“Ya got me,” he smirked, putting his hands over his heart, “Couldn’t help but notice you gettin’ all lovey-dovey with Miss Vaswani here.”

“Couldn’t help but notice you not being so affectionate with Mister Shimada,” Fareeha threw it back, smiling and resting her head on her hand. Genji’s exposed face going red around the hard metal and plastic framing his face. Undeterred, Fareeha continued, “Heard you asked him to be your date for this. Were people not so enamored with me and Satya, that would have been the talk of Overwatch.”

“C’mon Fareeha, you’re the one who got caught smoochin’ someone in the moonlight all romantic like,” Jesse said, ignoring Fareeha’s jab other than an affectionate ruffle of Genji’s hair. Making the leaner man smile quietly.

Fareeha crossed her arms, sitting up straight, “By the by, do you happen to know who was the one to start telling everyone my private business? Embarrassing my new girlfriend? Just need to know whose ass to kick.”

“We know who spilled the beans,” Jesse beamed, “But ya can’t exactly kick her ass.”

“Try me,” Fareeha replied, confidently.

Genji laughed, “Surely you don’t want to kick a child’s ass.”

“Efi! That’s little sneak!” Fareeha exclaimed, banging a fist on her seat.

“Kids’re great at that shit,” Jesse smirked, “Little lady was just trying to get some fresh air after eatin’ half the dessert table. Too tiny for you to even see her.”

“Who did she even tell?” Fareeha groaned, “Who does this child gossip to?”

“Winston and you know that gorilla can’t keep a secret to save his life,” Genji nodded, leaning in towards Satya with a smile, “And how are you feeling about this? You’re very quiet over there. Is Fareeha your first girlfriend?”

“Genji! Intrusive,” Jesse chastised.

Satya didn’t mind though, calmly answering his question, “Yes, Fareeha is my first girlfriend. I’m excited.”

Fareeha blushed bright, bright red at that as Jesse loudly laughed, “Oh you two couldn’t be cuter if you tried, could ya?”

But it was Satya’s turn to put the boys on blast, “So, now that me and Fareeha are a thing Overwatch will need a new couple to push together… I guess it’s you two’s turn.”

A big smile beamed on Genji’s face at that, making his eyes sparkle.

“Not iffin I can help it,” Jesse joked, “I’m tryin’ to plant the idea of Mei and Zarya in Angela’s head. She’s a great place to start some good old fashioned gossip ‘cause she talks to everyone and just babbles on about whatever currently knockin’ around the ol’ nog.”

The two women watched Genji’s face drop immediately, you could pinpoint the second hope was extinguished from his eyes.

Things got a bit awkward the rest of the ride but McCree couldn’t figure out why.

\- - -

Overwatch was bustling the next few days, both formally and socially.

The fund raising efforts had been a wild success, everyone was following up on promises made at the gala and the money was just rolling in.

Fareeha made time for Satya in between meetings, as much as she could. Satya was deliriously happy about it although her calm exterior betrayed nothing. She enjoyed every second they spent together, brief as it may be.

However, more than she liked, she was left alone.

Unlike her girlfriend, Satya wasn’t getting calls left and right.

But about a week after the gala, Satya was surprised to be called to the big meeting room.

Right outside the room she was intercepted by Ana, the old woman latching onto her arm, “Satya, these visitors are… troubling. I’m sorry my daughter is out on a call but you’ll have to settle for an old lady for the time being. Fareeha is rushing back but she’s not going to get here in time.”

As she was pulled into the room, Satya wasn’t even able to finish her sentence, “What’s going on, Miss Ama-”

Ana nearly fell over as Satya suddenly stopped in her tracks. Trembling in sudden shock as she recognized the two women standing next to a very agitated Jack Morrison.

Meera Bhat and Navya Narayan.

Her childhood best friend who she hadn’t seen for years and the coworker she was the most close to. Primly standing there in their immaculately clean Vishkar uniforms.

“What’re… what’re you doing here?” Satya stumbled out, hanging on tightly to Ana like a life raft. Admittedly she was cutting off the woman’s circulation but Ana wasn’t about to make this situation worse for Satya by pulling away.

But evidently today was going to be awful for Satya no matter what. The shorter, chubbier woman quickly bustled around the table as she went for a tight hug around Satya’s waist, “Satya! I haven’t seen you in years!”

“Meera… why… why are you here?” Satya reiterated, coldly keeping her arms at her side aside from a tight grip on Ana’s upper arm. Staring into a distant place that didn’t exist.

“Me and Navya came to bring you back, silly!” Meera beamed up at her, her plastic smile dangerously close to being genuine, “I won’t pretend Vishkar isn’t disappointed in your mistakes but they’re more than ready to take you back.”

Navya approached as well, narrowly avoiding the back of her shirt being grabbed by Jack who looked like he wanted nothing more than to haul these women off the base and tell them to shove their offer where the sun don’t shine. But instead he was forced to watch the tall, short haired women approach poor Satya and turn that hug into a three-way embrace, “We’ve been so worried about you at the lab ever since these barbarians took you away.”

Navya… certainly didn’t have the tact and charisma of Meera.

Trying to adjust her legs from having the rug so violently ripped out from under her, Satya was frantic, “I don’t… I don’t want to go back. I’m happy here.”

“You just think you’re happy here,” Navya said, continuing her tirade with a hand on Satya’s cheek, “They’re taking advantage of you.”

“No, we aren’t,” Jack growled as he started stomping over towards them.

When it looked like he was about to grab her, Navya hissed at him, “If you touch me, old man, I swear to god I will sue you so hard your nonexistent grandchildren will feel it.”

“Nice friends you got there,” Jack addressed Satya, “You want me to get Winston? I’d really like to see this lady try an’ sue a goddamn gorilla.”

“No, no, you don’t have to do that, Mr. Morrison,” Satya said. Despite that, she was trying to politely push her old friends off her, insisting, “I am not being forced here. Navya. Meera. I need you to understand I’m not leaving. All you’re doing is upsetting me.”

“You’re just scared and confused, it’s okay,” Meera said, tightening her grip against Satya’s bid for freedom, “When you get back they’re going to throw a party for you! Everyone’s been pitching in for it. We’re all excited to see you home and safe.”

“I’m not going back,” Satya said again, this time successfully pulling away from the hug a little more aggressively than need be. Ana stepped back as well, letting Satya have her space.

However, the two Vishkar women were relentless as they continued to approach her even as she backed away. Promising her the world.

“They want to double your pay.”

“Really? I heard they were going to triple it.”

“Your own private Vishkar jet.”

“A task force all your own, to make all your projects go faster.”

Satya was hyperventilating by now, pressing against the wall as her friends kept touching her as they tried to embrace her again, “How did you find me?”

“Oh, that wasn’t hard,” Navya said, her smile too cruel and bordering on a smirk, “I mean, we had so much footage of the Overwatch agents Pharah and Mercy flying around. They’re so distinct, you know? Modified Raptora suit, classic Valkyrie suit. Stands out. We knew Overwatch had to have you locked away somewhere.”

Meera chimed in, false smile beaming more, “Navya here got into that little gala Overwatch threw and we found you!”

Satya was hitting a critical point of panic, Ana and Jack exchanging nervous glances. Neither of them had expected this to blow up this badly, the two Vishkar had seemed much more harmless at first. Winston had even cleared just the two of them as security, not thinking they needed anymore. God they’d kill to have an entire fucking gorilla here with them, not on the other side of the whole damn watchpoint. Jack was pounding the panic button on his device behind his back vigorously for backup.

“This is… you need to leave,” Satya said, her voice cold and final but betrayed by the tremor in her voice.

“Look, Satya, I know you’re confused,” Navya said, forcibly taking the scared woman’s hand in hers, “I saw everything that happened. They’re sick, they’ve gone as far as telling that whore to seduce y-”

Navya’s sentence was suddenly and forcefully cut short by Satya slapping her hard enough to send her flying onto her back.

Before Navya could properly scramble to her feet, Satya was on her.

Ana stood back by a terrified Meera as Satya began to wail on Navya, yelling to her friend, “Jack! Stop her!”

The old man simply stood there, nodding agreeably, “Damn. You go, kid.”

“Jack!” Ana yelled louder, pointing at them insistently, “Get Satya off her!”

He didn’t have to, the door suddenly opening as a frazzled and out of breath Winston entered the room, “Sorry, I took so long, what’s wrong Ja-”

His question was cut off brutally by the terrified screams of Meera, completely unprepared for a goddamn talking gorilla to come bursting in. In a panic, she shoved past him and started running back towards the helicopter they’d flown in on.

Pushing the angry Satya off her with tremendous effort, Navya stumbled and crashed after her contemporary. The only thing stopping Satya from chasing the woman all the way to their helicopter was Winston carefully scooping her up with a, “Woah, there!”

“That… that went so much worse than I could have expected,” Ana admitted before walking over and slapping Jack on the arm, “And you. Worthless old man.”

“Say what you will, Amari,” Jack gave Satya a very rare smile, “I, for one, am very proud of Satya.”

Regaining her composure, Satya had twisted around to sit dignified on Winston’s hand, “Thank you.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Ana said, sticking her head up the stairs to assess the situation. The helicopter was already disappearing into the distance as she went back down, “It’s alright, they’re gone.”

Satya was gently placed back on the ground only for Jack to happily clap a hand on her shoulder, “Head back to your bunk, soldier. Take the next couple days off, Fareeha will bring you your dinner. You deserve a break.”

Nodding, Satya’s thoughts were quickly trying to rearrange themselves, “Can… can you walk me back? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Ana, can you take care of the fallout for me?” Jack asked.

“Of course, Jack,” Ana shook her head, “I’ve become very accustomed to picking up your messes.”

\- - -

Satya felt better once she was in her bunk, hidden from the world.

Jack hadn’t stuck around, just long enough to offer to squeeze her into some of his combat classes.

When the door had closed behind him, Satya curled up on Fareeha’s bed. Holding onto the royal blue jacket she’d left behind tightly, trying to comfort herself as she played frantically with the zipper.

But how can you comfort yourself with something like this?

Vishkar knew she was here. They’d played softball, now they’d play hardball.

Burying her face in Fareeha’s jacket she tried to drown out the world.

Slowly, slowly, she drifted off like that. Falling asleep nuzzling into the fabric and wishing its owner was here to comfort her.

Later she found herself being gently woken up by the smell of food and a hand gently shaking her, “Satya? Satya, wake up. I’ve got your dinner.”

Slowly sitting up, Satya had never been happier to see Fareeha’s face. Reaching up, she pulled Fareeha in close for a kiss. Quickly and smoothly, Fareeha slid in next to her on the bed without tipping the plate.

Looking down at the spread, Satya could see some clearly premade, frozen samosas next to a cheeseburger and what appeared to be gyozas with ketchup for dipping.

“This is…” Satya started, not knowing how to be polite about this.

“It was McCree and Genji’s turn to cook and turns out they’re both fucking terrible but also very experimental. Also they wanted you to feel at home. That’s why your dinner is this monstrosity. To be fair, the cheeseburger is actually pretty solid. It has teriyaki sauce on it though, so expect that.”

“I’m happy that they thought of me,” Satya nodded, prodding at the samosas. Somewhat relieved the two men hadn’t tried to handmake them. God knows what would be on her plate then.

“Everyone’s talking about how you beat the ass of the Vishkar representative they sent after you.”

Satya frowned at that, “They must think I’m a brute.”

“Are you kidding? Everyone thinks you’re the coolest now, Jack even brought out the security tapes for everyone to watch. The only thing they won’t disclose is what it is that set you off but my mother gave me one of those knowing smiles.”

Satya got self conscious at that, taking a bite of one of the gyoza. Also clearly from the freezer. Cautiously, she proceeded, “They were saying a great many things I didn’t like.”

Fareeha wasn’t taking that as an answer though, nuzzling another kiss onto Satya’s cheek, “Whatever that last thing she said was clearly the breaking point, though.”

“Navya… insinuated they’d sent you to seduce me into Overwatch. She called you a whore.”

Wild laughter erupted from Fareeha, squeezing Satya tightly into her chest, “Satya! I always thought I was going to be the knight in shining armor, defending the princess’s honor. Turns out I can be the princess too and I like it.”

“I think I liked punching her too,” Satya said, giggling behind her hand, “Invigorating.”

She only giggled more as Fareeha kissed her on the cheek a few more times before stealing one of the samosas, “I’m so proud of you.”

“That’s what Jack said,” Satya said, honestly kind of bragging.

“He doesn’t give out compliments often, treasure that.”

“Oh believe me, I already do. He even smiled.”

“Holy shit, I haven’t seen Uncle Jack smile since I was a little girl.”

They laughed a little more, Fareeha rubbing Satya’s back as she began to nibble at her cheeseburger. Fareeha was right, it was unusual but not unappetising.

Nervously, Satya looked up at Fareeha, “What… what are they going to do about this? Vishkar knowing I’m here? They’re not going to stop. This was their polite attempt, much less polite attempts will be coming.”

Fareeha nodded, “We are… going to be off the watchpoint for a while.”

“What does that mean?” Satya said, dismayed that as soon as she was starting to feel like she was home she was going to be moved again.

“Efi is going back to her parents for a while,” Fareeha replied, “She’s going to be alternating every few months, here and with her family. We’re going to be going back to Numbani with her. Her parents have agreed to host us for a while.”

“Numbani…” Satya mumbled to herself.

Across the globe.

Sighing, Satya knew she didn’t really have a choice in this.

She had to stay out of Vishkar’s clutches, at least until Overwatch knew what they were going to do about all of this long term.


	10. To Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya and Fareeha travel to Numbani along with Efi and Orisa to try and stay out of dodge.

“I’m so excited to show you guys around Numbani!” Efi chirped, swinging her legs underneath the table.

“You’re certainly going to be the tiniest tour guide I’ve ever had,” Fareeha smiled, ruffling the girl’s hair a bit, “Although I suppose Orisa will more than make up in size.”

“And guiding ability! I’ve got the entire history of Numbani in her memory banks!”

“Also many pictures of fluffy kittens,” Orisa nodded, four legs curled up underneath her.

“Are you getting excited?” Fareeha said, pulling Satya closer with the arm around her waist.

“Yes, flying makes me nervous but I am sure once we’re there I’ll feel better,” Satya said before smiling at Efi, “Of course, I am certainly comforted by the idea we’ll be in such capable hands.”

Efi smiled and nodded before going back to her work on her tablet, already making a list of everything she wanted to show them.

\- - -

Like all other planes, the Overwatch jet had to use the airport just like everyone else.

Walking through the crowd, Satya pressed closer to Fareeha. Truthfully, this part was her least favorite part of flying. She could handle being up in the sky but the mob of people once you got off? Hated it.

Fareeha made her feel better though, tightly pulling Satya against her and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “We’ll me out of here soon.”

“Alright, the first stop is going to be Kofi Aromo. We’ll be meeting my parents there! Then we’re stopping by my house so we can drop off our luggage and get a good’s night sleep. Then, of course, tomorrow is a tour of the city.”

Efi was happily skipping a few feet ahead of them with her rolling suitcase bouncing behind her. Hanging back by Orisa, Fareeha and Satya took in the airport while the massive robot carried their luggage for them. They knew it was the site of Doomfist’s wrath not so long ago but you’d never know it now. Rebuilt immaculately, the wide windows gave them their first glance at Numbani in person.

“It’s gorgeous,” Satya said, listing towards the window and dragging Fareeha with her, “The designs are simply perfection, each and every building is flawless. I wonder if I could get ahold of the blueprints…”

“They’re in the library!” Efi chirped, grabbing her free hand and pulling her towards the exit, “I looked at them once when I was working on Orisa’s design. I wanted her to have authentic Numbani flair. And she does!”

It was obvious Efi was excited to get to her parents and neither of the women was looking to keep her from that goal. They picked up the pace to keep up with her.

As the airport opened up to Numbani its beauty was even more staggering. Glistening buildings, bustling streets, smiling people.

“It’s amazing…” Fareeha mumbled.

Satya nodded, “So beautiful…”

“You’re more beautiful!” Fareeha quickly quipped.

Laughing and mock slapping at her arm, Satya looked away with a small smile, “Stop, you’ll make me blush.”

Fareeha didn’t have any time to sneak in another compliment as Efi immediately started bounding away, “Mama! Papa!”

“Efi! Do not run in the street!” Orisa clambered after her, nearly stampeding over a few tourists.

“We better hurry,” Fareeha laughed, moving her hand a little to grab Satya’s wrapped around her upper arm. Laughing, the two women chased after their tour guides as Efi made a beeline towards two people who could only be her parents.

Efi undeniably looked more like her mother, although the woman was much more rotund than the lanky child. The twig of a girl was utterly engulfed by her mother, excitedly cooing something to her as she picked her up off the ground. Next to her, a very tall thin man was next. Lifting Efi high above his head as she laughed, “Put me down! I’m too old for this nonsense!”

“You’re never too old to be my baby!” he replied, lowering her for a tight hug before letting her hop down to the ground again.

Efi grabbed her parents hands and closed the gap between her and the two lovebirds. Excitedly, she pointed at Fareeha first, “This is Fareeha Amari. She was a security chief in Egypt but now she got join Overwatch with her mother like she always wanted to when she was my age!”

Turning her attention to Satya, she pointed at her with a smile, “And this is Satya Vaswani! She was an architect for Vishkar but now she works for Overwatch.”

Her parents looked at each a bit nervous at the word ‘Vishkar’ but they powered through it to politely shake the two women’s hands. Efi’s mother cordially replying, “It’s very nice to meet you two. I hope you’ll find our house amenable.”

“I’m sure you keep a home as lovely as your daughter,” Fareeha grinned.

That certainly put her on Mr. and Mrs. Oladele’s good side immediately.

Efi quickly waved everyone inside the coffee shop, claiming, “I’m hungry, can I have one of their cookies?”

“You can have two cookies,” her dad promised.

Within no time the six of them were sitting around two tables pushed together.

Each of them with a drink in front of them. Fareeha’s black coffee, Satya’s blueberry tea, Efi’s overly sugary s’mores frappuccino, her mother’s caramel coffee, her dad’s green tea and a cup of motor oil for Orisa.

“So, Fareeha, your mother was in Overwatch too?” Mr. Oladele asked.

“Oh, not was. Still is! I’d like to see someone try and stop her.”

“That’s impressive! She must be…” Mrs. Oladele started before embarrassedly clapping a hand over her mouth, “I mean… the experience.”

“She’s old, you can say it,” Fareeha laughed, “I think legally she’s made too many jokes about being elderly to ever complain when someone else does.”

“I suppose you see this as a second chance, right? To join her?”

“Absolutely, when I was a little girl I was always on the base. Reinhardt, a second father. Jack and Gabriel, my uncles. Winston, my monkey uncle. McCree and Genji, my big brothers. I grew up with them and always wanted to join them. When I was first allowed on the base I’d waddle around the base in Jack’s giant Strike Commander coat for hours then return it to his office. Filthy from it dragging on the ground behind me.”

Mr. Oladele laughed, “I imagine you got in trouble for that a lot.”

“No, he never did figure out why it was always dirty at the bottom,” Fareeha smiled, “Besides, I switched over to stealing Gabe’s after not too long. Still too big for me but no long, flowing back to drag. He’d just laugh and take his hat off before pulling it over my eyes.”

Digging into her pocket, Fareeha pulled out her phone. Tapping away for a few seconds before handing it to Efi’s parents. Letting them flip through pictures of a small Fareeha, no older than their daughter, happily smiling and posing with all sorts of oddities. Some normal military personnel. A cyborg ninja. A cowboy. As Fareeha got older and older, they started to see a few more people. Around what seemed to be Fareeha’s very late teens, a blonde doctor and a tiny brunette pilot.

For a second, Mr. and Mrs. Oladele exchanged a smile. As was to be expected, they’d had some reservations about letting Efi go and spend months on a military base but seeing the pictures of someone who’d grown up there and was so clearly well adjusted was comforting.

There was a bit more idle chit-chat as they all finished their drinks, empty cups slowly filling the table. Shortly after, they followed Mr. Oladele with their bags as Orisa continued to offer to carry them.

The massive apartment the Oledeles owned was simply gorgeous, high above the city with a view to absolutely die for.

Being ushered into the guest bedroom, the two of them were simply dumbfounded. The large, circular bed had such a lovely, patterned bedspread. All green and yellow, cheery. Pulling back the curtains, Satya got an even better look at the city.

“There’s only one bed but I don’t think you two will mind,” Mrs. Oladele said, giggling behind her hand.

Fareeha sighed, “Efi told you.”

“I love my daughter but she’s a bit of a gossip.”

Shaking her head, Fareeha was smiling nonetheless, “The one bed is fine.”

With a little giggle, Mrs. Oladele told them goodnight. Efi poking her head in as her mom started leaving to say the same.

The door closing behind them, Fareeha collapsed back on the bed, “It’s so soft too. Lovely.”

“You know I had my reservations,” Satya said, still mesmerized by looking out the wide window, “But it is truly beautiful here. I find it comforting.”

Sliding off the bed again, Fareeha walked over and put an arm around her shoulders, “Reminds you of home?”

“Admittedly,” Satya nodded, remembering the towering structures on Utopaea, “I miss the city, I admit. I do like being on the Watchpoint but there’s something about a bustling city that just… makes me feel at home. How long will we be staying?”

“Probably not very,” Fareeha sighed, “We don’t have much of a plan right now other than to keep moving. A while here, a while there. You’re really going to get to see the world though.”

“Although that prospect scares me, part of me has always wanted to travel. Even if the logistics of it are daunting, to say the very least.”

Satya smiled a tiny smile as Fareeha kissed her on the forehead, “You’ll have me there for you though and I know everything there is to know about the ins and outs of travel.”

“I am grateful,” Satya said, letting Fareeha lead her towards their bags to change, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

\- - -

“Take care!” Mrs. Oladele waved after them as Efi waddled off with her creation and the two women.

Her tablet glowing in her hand and beaming a map up at her, Efi smiled widely, “Our first stop is the library! Numbani has a beautiful, extensive library. Satya can look at all the buildings’ blueprints there, they might even let her download them to take them back to Overwatch. People are slowly warming up to the idea that it’s coming back.”

“I hope so, I wish I examine them extensively. There is plenty of impressive structures here and I know I won’t be able to look through all of them in such a short time span.”

“They usually let me download anything I want,” Efi replied, “Maybe I should just do it for you?”

“No, no, I do not wish to do things under the table,” Satya said, brushing off the fashionable but sensible outfit she’d chosen for herself today, “If I wish to change my image, I cannot sneak around.”

But as she they walked towards the looming building, Satya started to feel like she wasn’t going to get that information.

Inside there were high, towering shelves and shelves of books staring them down as librarians scaled the ladders to grab tomes for patrons below. Dozens of computes blinked around the edges with many people sitting at them. Everything basking in the same soft, golden light that seemed to permeate everything in Numbani.

As Efi got closer to the librarian’s desk a portly woman with glasses quickly trotted over to her with a smile, “Miss Efi! You’re back!”

“I am! Did you get my message?” Efi asked, letting the women grab her hands in her excitement.

At that, the librarian looked a little less certain. She looked up at the two foreign women, immediately recognizing Satya. Her smile got a bit strained as she extended a hand to her nonetheless, “Miss Vaswani. I’ve heard you’re interested in our documents on Numbani architecture.”

“Yes, very much so. I try to study as much as I can, to help with my own creations. And Numbani certainly has some unique buildings.”

“Unfortunately, the library is a bit… wary.”

Satya tried to look like she didn’t know why, “How come?”

“It is just…” the librarian flailed a bit, trying to find an answer that wasn’t an insult.

It was Fareeha who cut in though, “Hello, I am Fareeha Amari. You may have heard of my mother? Ana Amari?”

The librarian looked even more thrown off by this, “I, uhm, of course I have heard of Ana Amari. Overwatch’s most famous, highest ranking sharpshooter.”

“Then, of course, you must know we are in here on official Overwatch business, yes?”

The librarian looked back to the help desk for help of her own but found her coworkers actively avoiding her eyes, “Yes, certainly, but the library has rules about-”

Fareeha was unrelenting, “Unless I am mistaken, Miss…”

“Akinwande,” she meekly replied.

“Miss Akinwande, I’m certain you are aware that the head of this library donated a substantial amount of the the rebuilding of Overwatch? I don’t imagine she’d be terribly happy to hear you’re interfering with official business.”

Defeated, the librarian nodded, “No… no… I’ll get the files pulled up for you.”

Grinning in her victory, Fareeha nodded, “Of course and should I speak to the director of the library I will speak fondly of you.”

“Thank you, Miss Amari,” the librarian tapped away from them on her short, clunky heels. Sitting down momentarily on one of the computers to log in and bring up the files on architecture for their perusal.

Satya looked up at Fareeha in wonder as they followed, supposing she shouldn’t be surprised at how naturally the woman could swing things in her favor but deeply impressed anyways. Efi’s admiration was evident too, quietly wondering to herself if she could be even half as cool as Miss Fareeha when she grows up.

Their time in the library was short, just milling about a bit as the files were all copied onto a drive for them to take back to Overwatch.

Of course, Efi was eager to keep the ball rolling, “Now, the museum! Unfortunately, it no longer has the Doomfist gauntlet in it but it still has plenty of interesting exhibits to look at.”

By the time they made their way to the museum, Satya was simply dazzled by the city and all it had to offer. She was not one taken to vanity but even she had to admit she kind of wished they had a little time to stop and try on the outfits.

But the glistening museum regained her attention very, very quickly.

She picked up the pace, nearly dragging a laughing Fareeha in with her.

Once they got in Efi turned to Orisa and lifted her arms in excitement, “Orisa! Activate museum curator mode!”

“That does not exist,” Orisa plainly answered with a nod, “But I will do my best.”

“Heh, I know but I uploaded everything about the museum into you! You can figure it out,” Efi said, patting Orisa’s arm with a metallic noise.

“Let us begin,” Orisa started, raising an arm towards the large room, devoid of all but a few people wandering around, “You’ll find our first stop right to the left, of historical vases.”

Still hanging on to Fareeha’s arm, Satya listened to Orisa as she led them around the museum.

But as time went on, more and more people filtered into the museum. Intellectuals, professors, creative sorts. And it seemed like each and every one of them recognized a certain Miss Satya Vaswani.

Whispers grew louder and louder. Satya noticed them first, of course, hearing her name creep into her own ears through the translator in her ear. Fareeha came second, unpleasant words about her girlfriend ringing around the crowd. Efi as well, started to look around and notice what was being said.

Vishkar’s pet. Evil. Villain. Gentrifying monster. Cold. Uncaring.

Tales of what happened in Brazil with Vishkar slinking their way through it all.

It was becoming quickly evident that Satya was hitting a breaking point, Fareeha making a grab for her hand before she could run.

Only Orisa, stuck in a loop of ignorance as she happily recited facts for her audience didn’t notice. At least, she didn’t until Efi reached up and tugged on her hand, “Orisa, we… we have to go.”

“But we have only covered fifty-two percent of this room, let alone only-”

Efi cut her off, “I’m sorry but maybe we can come back later.”

Before Orisa could object further, she saw Satya break away from Fareeha and start pushing through the now ample crowd towards the door.

“Satya! Wait!” Fareeha tried to chase after her having to take significantly more care not to accidentally send someone flying as she shoved past them.

However, it became easy for Fareeha to catch up as there was a suddenly snapping noise from Satya that sent her tumbling to the ground. Right in the center of the room. Pushing herself, she looked around in humiliation as a circle grew around her. Staring down at her.

Looking back, she could see the cause of her fall. Despite her shoes being fairly modest and comfortable, one of them had the small, clunky heel snap right off under the duress of running.

Whispers permeated Satya to her core as she stayed frozen in place with everyone staring at her. Whispering.

Satya Vaswani. The Villainess of Vishkar.

Hanging her head, she let her long, thick hair hang around her face like a curtain to hide her tears.

She wasn’t left there for long though, scooped up easily by Fareeha who carried her bridal style out of the museum. Probably would have been barking orders at others to move if not for the fact Orisa was absurdly easily cutting through the crowd for them. Efi by their side, holding the broken shoe and patting at Satya’s arm as she tried to comfort her.

Efi offered to commence her tour on another day, asking if they just wanted to have a quiet day at home instead. Both her parents should be at work by now, they can have a nice little movie night. Watch some classic Numbani films.

That sounded nice. Once they got back they split up to change real quick, returning in their pajamas. Efi’s pants covered in kittens, match shirt. Fareeha’s practical, standard Overwatch jammies even out here. Satya in a shirt from a rock concert in Egypt, most certainly Fareeha’s.

Efi was kneeling in front of the massive flat screen TV in the living room, holding up a DVD excitedly, “This is one of Numbani’s most famous movies! It’s a musical about the Omnic and a human that fall in love.”

“Oh, I love musicals,” Satya beamed, curling up against Fareeha’s side.

“Don’t get too comfy yet,” Efi smiled as she placed the DVD on top of the stand, “We’re going to make a pillow fort! Have you ever made a pillow fort, Satya?”

Shaking her head, “I always thought that was just a thing in the movies?”

“No, I made them when I was young too,” Fareeha offered up, sliding off the couch to help Efi who had bounced over to the bedding closet to drag out as many blankets and pillows as she could.

Laughined, Efi handed them to Satya, “If you’re an architect this should be easy for you. We’ll make one hell of a-”

“Language!” Fareeha shook a finger at her.

“We’ll make one heck of a pillow fort!”

\- - -

Several movies and multiple bowls of popcorn later, Efi was out cold. Leaning against Orisa with her face smushed up the now warm metal.

Next to them, Fareeha and Satya were barely awake. They’d greeted Efi’s parents when they’d gotten home, to their amusement. The two had stopped only to hug Efi goodnight before heading back to their room to let the youngin’s have some fun.

Satya mumbled against Fareeha’s shoulder, looking at Efi, “Sometimes I wonder what it’s like.”

“What what’s like?” Fareeha asked.

“To grow up so genuinely loved. Both you and Efi. Not only do you have parents that love you but you’re heroes to people. She’s only twelve but so many already admire Efi. And you? You come from a legacy of greatness. I’m just… the bad guy.”

“You’re not the bad guy,” Fareeha replied, nuzzling into her hair.

“I know. Not really. But I was a puppet of the bad guys. Do you ever think people outside Overwatch will ever think I’m anything else?”

‘Over time, I believe they will,” Fareeha nodded, “Overwatch does have some PR stylings to it. Once we know we’ve got a secure grip on you and that Vishkar will back off they intend to do a lot to improve your public image.”

“The charity projects?” Satya asked, “I know that once Overwatch is rebuilt there will be a lot of me helping to build houses for the poor.”

“Yes, those will definitely be a big part of it. To a lesser degree they want you to make public appearances as well. That isn’t nearly as frightening as it sounds.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Satya flatly replied, “I am not a stranger to public appearances. These will simply be a bit more global than the usual Vishkar fare. They usually just used me for internal videos.”

“Oh! That is… a relief. I was kind of worried about how I was going to tell you about that.”

“That certainly isn’t an issue for me,” Satya smiled, nuzzling into Fareeha’s shoulder, “I know I’m a bit nervous with new things but thankfully, that will not be a new thing.”

“Hopefully, someday soon, you can have a nice, quiet normal life.”

“I’d like that very much.”

In short order, they fell asleep like that. Leaning against the couch with yet another Numbani movie playing in the background. A comfortable night. Emotionally, at least. Physically, their necks are going to be screaming in the morning.

For a week they stayed there. Spending days around the town with Efi, occasionally helping with odd jobs in various places. Nights with her parents at their lovely home.

But on the eighth day they received a call from Ana instructing them that they had to get on the move again, lest Vishkar pin down their position again. 

Tearfully, they said their goodbyes to the Oladeles at the Numbani airport. Efi promising that she’d be on the base again in a few months, Orisa crushing everyone in a massive bear hug that lifted them all off the ground.


	11. Fireworks on a New Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Satya travel to Hanamura to help Genji and McCree with a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the heftiest chapter I've ever written. This chapter is long enough to be a fic on its own. My god, it's over 7k. It's like a 1/4th of the whole fic. My chapters are getting out of control.

A sign was being frantically waved at them to flag them down, high above the crowd. “Amari and Vaswani” with bad marker drawings of the two of them. It was absolutely pointless though, considering the cyborg ninja and massive cowboy holding the sign were infinitely more eye catching than any sign could be.

“Well, don't you look out of place?” Fareeha said, walking over and tugging on McCree’s serape.

“I could… say the same?” he weakly responded.

“Your banter game is getting weaker as you get old, Jesse.”

“Leave Grandpa McCree alone, Fareeha,” Genji smirked, “He hasn't had his nap yet today.”

“Oh Jesse, it looks like even your pet sentient toaster is turning on you,” Fareeha smirked, “This is what you get for neglecting his feelings.”

“I ain't neglecting anybody,” McCree scoffed, “We hang out just about every day, all day.

Fareeha rolled her eyes at his ignorance while Satya cut in to speak to Genji, “Has there been any news about Vishkar yet? From Ana?”

Genji shook his head, “No, not much. Although it seems they’ve taken some roots in Europe, staying at a Vishkar outpost in Spain. Uncomfortably close. But they haven’t been observed near the Watchpoint, they definitely know you’re not there. Hence the sudden move from Numbani.”

“Any idea why they chose Hanamura?” Fareeha asked, “No offense, it’s a beautiful place, but with all the cameras everywhere you think they’d want to send us somewhere lowkey next.”

“Me and McCree aren’t here aren’t here on holiday and neither are you,” Genji replied, “We’re here to try and find someone. He should be around here this month.”

Immediately catching on, Fareeha’s eyes widened, “You don’t mean?”

He nodded curtly, “We are here to find my brother.”

Their group’s dead silence in the bustle of the airport was stark. Genji looked self assured, even though his face was covered by the helmet. McCree shifted, nervously scratching at his side. Close to his gun at his side. Satya looked around a bit confused before asking, “I do not mean to be rude but… you mean your brother who tried to kill you?”

Another nod, “Yes. That’s why you’re here.”

“Me?” Satya asked incredulously, “I’ve never met your brother.”

“No, but you’re Overwatch’s number one reformation success story. It was Winston’s idea, if we show my brother that there’s a chance… maybe he’ll join us too.”

“Do you want that?” Satya inquired with a tilt of her head.

Genji faltered a bit at that, “It would be a lie to say it doesn’t make me nervous. But yes, I would like my brother back.”

Fareeha noted Jesse’s uncomfortable shifting. She could sense his instinct to take out threats to his loved ones arguing with the part of him that knew that he himself was a reform. His hands weren’t clean but he knew he could control them. You can’t control someone else’s hands. Well, I mean you could always ‘stop hitting yourself’ someone with their own hands but like… in general.

“We have to find him first, I assume,” Fareeha asked, “Are there any recent pictures of him?”

Truly today he was a bobblehead as Genji nodded yet again, “He was spotted in King’s Row last Christmas, a photo was snapped from a security camera.”

Fareeha was surprised as Genji pulled it out of his bag and handed it to her. She’d seen older pictures of Hanzo, all dressed in very formal, traditional Japanese clothing with long hair. This man… well, she never would have realized it was him. The sides of his head were shaved and it looked like he’d accumulated a few piercings.

“I know, that was my reaction too,” Genji said, pointing at her surprised look, “It looks like he’s kind of… normalized himself. Somewhat.”

“You know him better than us, do you have any theories?”

“I saw him, not too long ago,” Genji replied, “A year ago. When I saw him last he was still the Hanzo I recognized. That night, I showed him that I was still alive. Now he looks like this. I believe knowing I’m alive has changed him and I hope it’s for the better.”

Fareeha wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close, “I hope that too.”

Patting her back, she ignored the helmet pointedly jabbing into her shoulder before he pushed away and spoke, “You guys are going to love where we’re staying, by the way.”

\- - -

Fareeha and Satya were surprised as the taxi took the four of them out of the city, a decent drive out.

Looking at the clock, the two noticed that roughly a half hour had passed.

As they approached an odd bit of forest, they noticed dragons on signs, on rocks, until eventually, on gates. Piling out, they got their first look at where they’d be staying as those tall gate doors swung open.

It was gorgeous. The large, traditional building was immaculate and sprawling, perfectly encapsulated by the trees. Bright green foliage framing the whole thing so nicely. A natural, quiet getaway.

Genji had such a spring in his step as he happily took off his helmet while they approached it with their bags, “The Shimada family summer house. I spent so many weeks here as a young child with my family, it was always my favorite place. Ever since my father’s passing, no one comes here anymore but they keep it perfectly maintained nonetheless. I managed to find the cleaning schedule and no one will be here for another month or two. We’ll have perfect privacy.”

“Oh man, this is the type of vacation you got?” Fareeha marvelled, “I find it so easy to forget you were obscenely rich at one point.”

“Is that a jab, dear Fareeha?”

“Genji, you’ve been living in a monastery for years,” Fareeha retorted, “You never even wear pants!”

“Hey, being rich affords many pleasures that don’t involve wearing pants.”

He laughed as Fareeha smacked him upside the head, “Pervert!”

Gesturing for them to follow him, Genji was still in high spirits, “You’re turning into your mother, Fareeha.”

Inside, they marvelled at the gorgeous paintings that seemed to cover every wall that wasn’t occupied with pictures of the Shimada family.

Approaching one of the walls of pictures, Jesse was already beaming as he tilted a framed photo up at himself. A tiny boy was being awkwardly carried by a slightly older boy, one smiling while the other looked rather like a deer in headlights, “Aw Genji! You were so cute.”

“Was?” Genji retorted, leaning over Jesse’s shoulder to look at the captured memory.

Jesse’s arm pulled him into a headlock, “Yer just handsome now, alright?”

“Save your flirting for your private time when you can do something about it,” Fareeha teased.

“Speaking of, I’ve got our rooms mapped out to give you two plenty of privacy,” Genji smiled with a nudge and wink, “Me and McCree are staying on the onsen side, you two are staying on the forest side. A little more secluded for you too plus one hell of a view. We’ll let you get settled in real quick then dinner time.”

“I’m makin’ steaks! Kobe steaks!” Jesse said, puffing up his chest.

At that they were ushered to their room and given a moment of privacy to get comfy.

The room was mostly traditional, aside from the bed which was a bit of a mix. Extremely thin and low to the ground but with a massive comforter on it. Several gorgeous paintings were placed around the room, mostly dragons. Actually? All dragons. At least they’re really dedicated to their aesthetic.

“I’m definitely going to trip over this in the night,” Fareeha said, experimentally lowering herself onto the low bed, “Promise you won’t leave me if I crush you in my stumbling?”

Satya laughed, elegantly joining her on the soft blankets, “You do know you’ve already done that, right?”

“What?” Fareeha asked with a look of confusion.

“You’re not very graceful when you stumble out to get a glass of water in the night.”

“How often?” she asked, horrified.

“Very,” Satya answered with a glance over, “At least you don’t drop the water on me very often.”

“I’ve waterboarded you in your sleep?!”

“Just a few times. How did you not notice that the bed was soaked?”

“I’m not tremendously observant, apparently!”

“Apparently.”

Satya laid back experimentally, unsurprised but delighted that the bed was even softer than it looked. In a second, Fareeha was wrapping a leg around her and nuzzling in close, “I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you somehow. I can think of some ways.”

The smile spreading across Fareeha’s lips was infectious, Satya mirroring it as a strong hand took her cheek in it and tilted her head towards her.

Their kissing was brief but passionate, even if Satya was still a bit clumsy and inexperienced. Highlighted by the affectionate giggles in response from Fareeha who couldn’t help but find her entirely charming nonetheless and pulling her even closer.

It was cut short by the paper door sliding open again with a noise of surprise.

Fareeha jerked up in time to see Genji, covering his mouth and clearly trying not to laugh, “Sorry!”

“You’re not sorry!” Fareeha yelled back, half playfully, half genuinely annoyedly throwing one of the little pillows at him.

“I am!” Genji retorted as he dodged the pillow with ease, “I didn’t expect you to make yourself comfortable this quick!”

He dodged another pillow hile Fareeha demanded, trying not to laugh, “Knock, then! You’re the one who spoke so highly of our privacy over here!”

“Yeah but I didn’t think you’d break in the bed so quickly!”

Short little yelps ensued as Fareeha tossed the remainder of the pillows at him, smacking him in the face and gut as he failed to dodge or block them. Lessening her assault, Fareeha threw the final pillow with precision to smack the cyborg in the face.

Laughing, his face was bright red as he rubbed at it, “Anyways, postpone your romance for now. Jesse is starting dinner and wanted to know how you want your steaks done.”

“Medium rare and he knows it,” Fareeha replied, “He’s known me long enough to know my preference.”

“Yeah but he hasn’t known her for nearly as long. Miss Satya?”

“I’ll have the same,” Satya replied, “I haven’t had steak much in my life but I trust Fareeha.”

“To be completely fair, trusting Fareeha is generally a good idea.”

\- - -

Dinner had been delicious, leaving them full and happy when it was time to go back to bed.

Unfortunately “full of meat” is usually not a recipe for a sexy night.

Satya and Fareeha never picked up where they’d left off, merely curling up together tightly and falling asleep all too easy on the luxurious bed. Out cold until the sunlight started softly filtering in the next day and there was a knock on the door.

“I remembered this time,” Genji proudly said, patting his own chest with a metallic clunk, “We’re not going right away but in a bit we’re going to head out to try and look for my brother. A tour of some of his old haunts, the man is nothing if not predictable. I’m hoping that hasn’t changed.”

“Alright, give us a few,” Fareeha said, starting to reach for her bag.

“Come out the front when you’re ready,” Genji replied before disappearing off.

It wasn’t long until the four of them were all standing out front, waiting for their taxi. Genji looked perfectly at home, his hip, neon green outfit betraying how happy he was to be in Japan once more. He’d even left the visor in his room, unbeknownst to the woman at the request of McCree. Dragons raced bright green over the dark black crop top, black jeans pulled a bit unnaturally over his now inhuman legs, ending in bright green boots that were a bit oversized to accommodate his feet.

McCree had clearly been dragged shopping by Genji in an effort to make him blend in more. He looked a bit silly though nonetheless. Clearly eager to match, Genji had went and found him a shirt with a bright fiery colored dragon on it, matching his favorite serape’s color. Somehow, he looked even more obnoxiously cowboy considering Genji’d allowed him to find thematically appropriate boots and a hat. In black, but still.

Smoothing down the dress, Satya still felt a bit silly in the clothes Hana had helped her pick out but the blue sundress looked cute. The big black belt and matching floppy hat seemed a bit much but Fareeha had assured her she looked nice. She’d talked her girlfriend down to some sensible flats though, knowing they’d be walking around.

Fareeha’s clothes were stylish, borderline hip hop looking and definitely sporty. It suited her to a T, not surprising since Lucio was great at picking out clothes to accentuate someone’s personality traits. She definitely enjoyed the bright blue and highlighter yellow of it, an even brighter version of the colors on her Raptora suit.

They looked… normal. Just a group of hip 30-something’s (and one soon to be 30-something) on the town. Looking at each other hey couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear pants since you first joined us, Genji,” Fareeha laughed, hooking a finger around one of his belt loops with a playful tug, “Not used to seeing you without a wholeheartedly ass-out look.”

“Look who's talking! Never see you out of uniform.”

“Having your whole entre ass out is a lot different than being in a uniform, Genji.”

Cutting their banter off, McCree pulled uncomfortably at his shirt for the hundredth time today, “M’shirt doesn’t fit.”

“Why didn’t you get a size up?” Satya asked, noting that the shirt did look uncomfortably tight.

“This was the biggest size they carried,” McCree lamented, self consciously patting his stomach, “I’m a big man, these clothes are not made for big people.”

Genji patted it too, leaning on his shoulder, “It just shows off your figure better.”

Before anything more could be said, the taxi pulled up and they all piled into it to head back into the city. The trip seemed to go much quicker this time until they were wandering the streets of Hanamura again.

Genji held two lists in his hand of all the places he suspected Hanzo might go to, “We’ll have to visit all of these. McCree, do you feel confident enough in your navigational skills to split up?”

“Yeah, I’ve been payin’ attention while you take me ‘round,” McCree said, confidently taking the list from Genji with a smile, “I’ll take Fareeha, you take Satya. Meet in the middle?”

“No, meet at Rikimaru,” Genji beamed, “It’s been a long, long time since I’ve had some nice, traditional ramen and Rikimaru was always my favorite.”

\- - -

Satya felt a bit uncomfortable, being away from Fareeha for the first time since they’d been on the run.

It was a bit of a comfort that Genji seemed to be fine with letting her gently hang onto his shirt sleeve as they walked around. He was engrossed in the list, “You know, you never really realize how bad a situation is until you look at an itemized list. My god, did Hanzo frequent a lot of bars.”

“An alcoholic?” Satya asked, cautiously. Not looking to pry.

“Yes and apparently more than I ever thought,” Genji mumbled, “And they called ME the party boy. I just wanted to play in the arcade and go on dates and have fun. Maybe a little drinking but nothing on this level.”

“I’ve only really gone to the one party,” Satya mused.

“Maybe I can take you to some more when all this blows over, if you like.”

“Sometimes, maybe. Spaced out, please. It’s a lot for me.”

Genji nodded as he nudged her side, “We could always join McCree on his square dancing nights. Cute double date night.”

“If you could get McCree to agree, finally,” Satya said before widening her eyes and jumping back a little, “That… that came out wrong, I mean-”

“No, no, it’s okay. If anything it made it sound like you thought it was possible,” Genji sighed, “I don’t… I don’t get it. He’ll act completely interested then just… balk at the last possible second.”

“Maybe he is just nervous about what’s next? I know I’m always nervous about the next step with Fareeha.”

“I guess, I mean, I really don’t think McCree’s dated many people. I mean, it’s kinda hard to find dates while you’re dressed like a cowboy. Sometimes I’m even a little surprised at myself for being interested in a grown man who dresses like a cowboy.”

Satya stared into the distance a bit with that, seeing their first stop ahead, “You know, I honestly forgot how weird the cowboy thing is.”

“Now it’s all you can think about, right?” Genji laughed, “Why can’t I have a crush on a normal person? You were lucky your crush was someone as respectable and universally loved as Fareeha.”

“Frankly, the way everyone talks about Fareeha I’m surprised I didn’t have more competition,” Satya mused as they walked into the bar.

“One sec,” Genji said, quickly approaching the bartenders and holding out the picture of his brother. Didn’t have to know Japanese to know that the shaking of their heads meant the man hadn’t been there.

Genji returned with a sigh, “Nothing, what were we talking about again?”

“Everyone loving Fareeha and my surprise at lack of competition?”

“Right! Right, got it,” Genji said, gesturing for her to follow as they headed towards the second destination which was also a bar, “Well, if I’m honest, a lot of us knew Fareeha when she was little so she kinda… got little sister zoned for some of us. At least me and McCree who were around her all the time. That’s two of the most eligible bachelors down.”

“And the others?” Satya giggled.

“Well, Lena had already been dating Emily since high school and Angela’s always been too wrapped up in her work.”

“I can understand that,” Satya said, watching the store fronts pass, “I could have dated someone, I suppose, while I had been with Vishkar.”

“Right, you’ve never dating anyone but Fareeha,” Genji remembered.

“Yes, it’s why I’m always so nervous about all these… new and unfamiliar steps. And I know there’s still so many to go. Do you remember what it was like when you first started getting serious with people?” Satya asked.

Genji stopped in his tracks and looked downright complexed. Scratching the back of his head he looked around uncertainly, “Well, I’ve… I’ve never been serious with anyone. I’ve dated plenty of people that’s for sure but it never really went anywhere. And often only lasted a week. Or a weekend. Or a day. Or like five minutes in a bathroom stall.”

Satya just stopped with him, looking at him in even more utter confusion, “That is… I cannot relate to that statement in the least.”

That only made Genji laugh, patting her on the shoulder, “You and me handled being in the control of a corrupt organization very, very differently my friend.”

“I suppose we really did,” Satya said, not looking perturbed as they started walking again, “The idea of having sex is already intimidating to me, let alone with a stranger.”

“You’ve never-”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“But when I walked in on your two-”

“It’s never gone further than that.”

“Really?”

The irritated look Satya shot him was telling.

Genji stooped a little to put a heavy, metal arm around Satya’s shoulders, “Well, I mean, if you want advice on seducing someone I’m really the best person for the job.”

For a second Genji thought he’d gone too far as the silence grew but Satya nodded after a second, “I do. Advise me.”

\- - -

Elsewhere, Jesse and Fareeha were horribly, horribly lost on the streets of Hanamura.

“Augh!” Fareeha lamented to the skies, “Why did I trust you on this?! You have no sense of direction! You never have!”

Jesse just grunted in response, “I’ve got it figured out, don’t worry about it.”

“Jesse! We can’t even ask someone for help!” Fareeha said, wildly gesturing at the swathes of people passing them. All speaking Japanese.

“Look a lot of school here teach English, lemme try. ‘Scuse me?” Jesse replied, grabbing the arm of a woman who looked particularly offended by being grabbed by a stranger, “Hey, name’s McCree. I’m lookin’ for uh… the Midori Bar. You hearda that before?”

The woman angrily replied in Japanese, jerking away and walking quickly away leaving Jesse looking dumber than ever.

“Maybe we should just loop back to where we came from,” Fareeha sighed, “Just wait by Rikimaru for Satya and Genji. Let our paramours know we’re losers quicker and without having to also hunt our dumb asses down.”

“I guess,” Jesse mumbled, letting Fareeha grab him by the wrist and start backtracking, “Why’s everyone talk ‘bout us like that though?”

“About us being dumbasses? Well, you see Jesse, when you have a history of doing dumb things, people will think you’re dumb.”

“No, no, not that. Me an’ Genji.”

“What about you two?”

Jesse scratched at the back of his neck, “Everyone always talks like we’re gonna be together.”

Not one to beat around the bush, Fareeha went directly for the kill, “I mean, you like him, don’t you? We all just don’t get why you keep pushing him away.”

“Of course I like him, who wouldn’t?” McCree answered, avoiding eye contact as he scanned the crowd, “He can… he can do better’n me and he should. I’m a washed up old cowboy with a muddy past, present and future. Y’know I was homeless again after Overwatch was disbanded, right? Ain’t had a proper roof again until it reformed.”

“I… I didn’t know that, Jesse. Why didn’t you tell us? My mother may have been missing but you could have stayed with me or Angela-”

“Don’t like relying on charity. At least Overwatch puts me to work, I earn my keep.”

Fareeha put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, rubbing it, “Jesse, we’re your family. You don’t need to earn your keep to stay with us and you also definitely don’t ‘not deserve’ Genji.”

“I just don’t like-”

“I just don’t like you being this difficult.”

Jesse was quiet for a second, “Just don’t wanna be a burden.”

He yelped sharply when the rubbing on his arm turned to a firm smack, “Jesse! You’re not a burden! The only way you’ve ever burdened any of us is this back-and-forth emotional jerk around you’ve been giving poor Genji. Nothing else you could ever do would ever be a burden to us.”

He was quiet for a second, the bustling of the busy street as they walked towards Rikimaru being utterly deafening. Eventually, he spoke so quietly Fareeha could barely hear him over the crowd, “What do I do about it then?”

“Just be direct, nobody likes being given the runaround,” Fareeha replied, leaning against the side of the ramen shop to wait for them, “Hell, you know he’s not going to say know. You could be cuddling up to him this very night. He’d probably appreciate it even more than usual too, he’d never say it but I think looking for his brother is stressing him out.”

“I’ll… I’ll talk to him,” Jesse relented, joining her as they pressed their backs to the blank wall, “Before this trip is over. I promise.”

“You better,” Fareeha smirked, “I’ve gotta be your best woman eventually, right? I’ve been writing my speech for the reception since I was like, twelve.”

“Oh, you’re beatin’ me to the altar for sure,” Jesse laughed.

“Maybe so,” Fareeha winked, “But eventually. Going to give you the most obnoxious cowboy bachelor party too.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Jesse nodded, seeing Genji and Satya approaching them.

Time for them to announce their failure.

\- - -

Lunch at Rikimaru was uneventful. Genji happily spent the entire start translating the menu for his friends and helping them pick out the dishes he thought were best. Hopefully matching their tastes as well.

After leaving they got slightly distracted, taking a short break at the nearby arcade before tackling the half of the list that Jesse and Fareeha failed to look into. Despite Genji’s bragging, Satya absolutely stole the show with her claw machine abilities.

“It is simply taking in account the grip of the claw with the desired coordinates,” Satya had calmly explained.

Each and every one of them walked out with a stuffed toy under their arm, won by Satya. Picked individually for them then precisely won. For Fareeha, a stuffed blue bird. For Genji, a ninja themed pachimari. For McCree, a happy puppy with a cowboy hat. For herself? A smug looking stuffed cat with a jeweled collar.

It took a few hours, and they looked a bit silly carrying around their prizes, but they finished out the list. Not a single person had seen hide or hair of Hanzo Shimada though.

Defeated, they headed home, piling into the taxi and nearly falling asleep on each other on the drive back.

Lazily sliding out of the taxi, they walked in the wide, ornate doors of the Shimada getaway. Genji looked playful though, “I’ve got a surprise for you three, drop your stuff off at your rooms then meet me at those double doors on the other end.”

Everyone looked at each other a little confused before nodding and going along with it. Finding Genji waiting for them exactly where he said. With a flair, Genji slid the door back to reveal that the entire back area of the summer home was a private onsen. The trees hide it prefectly, hanging over the high walls surrounding it. Everything appeared to be made out of carved stone, insisting on a natural look. The water nearly wasn’t visible for the thick steam wafting over it.

He was beaming, “Pretty cool, right? I thought the maintenance didn’t take care of that too but they’ve kept it immaculate. C’mon!”

He was barely halfway through the door when the clothes started coming off, excitedly stripping down to mixed results from the group and sliding into the water. Looking back at the three staring dumbly and confusedly at him, he only waved for them to join him, “Oh don’t be so surprised, we’ve all been in communal showers. Except maybe Satya. It’s no different than that except considerably more relaxing.”

Jesse and Fareeha were merely surprised, recovering quickly as they looked at each other. Fareeha shrugging and saying, “When in Rome, I suppose.”

They were a little more reluctant than Genji had been, facing away and trying to sink into the water where they couldn’t be seen as fast as possible. Earning a laugh from him as they looked back to their last member expectantly.

“I… I can’t,” Satya mumbled, wringing her hands. It didn’t take a rocket surgeon to know why.

Swimming over by her, Fareeha rested on the edge, “It’s okay, we’re not here to judge. Besides, you can’t really see anything once you’re in the water.”

That didn’t soothe Satya at all, shaking her head, “I just… can’t. Not… not yet.”

A simple refusal to which Fareeha nodded, patting her girlfriend’s ankle, “That’s alright, you could dangle your feet in tonight at least? Enjoy it a bit, even if you can’t handle getting naked.”

“That is amenable,” Satya nodded, pulling up her sundress a bit as she sat down and let her feet dangle into the warm, warm water.

Ripples spread as Genji also gracefully made his way over to her and sat on the ledge under the water, “I probably should have told you guys to bring swimsuits but I really didn’t think the onsen would be ready to use. Feel kinda bad you’re not in here.”

Satya was quiet for a second, “Maybe… maybe later this trip.”

Where his friends were graceful as they made they over, Jesse looked more like a large, clumsy clown trying to get over by them. Grunting, he sat next to Genji with his arm around him, “Ah, let her sit on the edge and keep ‘er pants on if she wants. She didn’t grow up like us. Grew up fancy. I can’t exactly picture you bein’ the type to go skinny dipping.”

Satya felt a bit out of place again but still couldn’t bring herself to join in. Everyone else casually chatted around her, eventually seeming to forget they were naked.

Eventually, everyone emerged and they went to sleep. Satya’s mind busy as she rested head head on Fareeha’s chest.

\- - -

The next few days passed similarly. Wandering Hanamura for hours, looking for traces of Hanzo Shimada’s arrival, food at all of Genji’s favorite old restaurants.

However, as they stayed there, it became obvious a festival was being set up.

Genji, always there for a good festival, insisted they go.

He’d procured a yukata for Fareeha from a closet, claiming it was his aunt’s that she’d forgotten, but had none to fit Satya. Of course, being the ever gracious host, insisted that he’d take Satya to go and find one while Fareeha and Jesse took the day off.

Of course, the second they were in the taxi and driving towards the city, Genji made his true intents clear.

“Alright, we’re going to buy you some lingerie,” Genji smiled, “That is going to be my first step in teaching you how to seduce our dear Fareeha.”

Satya had almost forgotten about her taking Genji up on his offer to help her with that but it got her face hot and embarrassed anyways. She looked a bit dubious though, “Won’t it be suspicious if we don’t come back with a yukata?”

“We’re getting both, we’ll just say we got a snack while we were out too to account for the extra time.”

When they walked into the actual lingerie boutique, Satya was even more intimidated. She’d never owned a single piece of underwear that wasn’t very practical and conservative. Hell, even now she was wearing painfully standard black underwear.

But the things hanging off the walls? Lace? See-through? This was… not Satya’s comfort zone. She didn’t even know where to start.

Luckily, Genji did. His eyes immediately locked onto a few options for her to try. Making a beeline with Satya nervously clinging to his sleeve he picked them up. A see through black and gold teddy. Another, black and lacey. A third, a corset looking thing. Blue and yellow. Looked uncomfortable and gaudy. A few others.

A worker walked up to them with a wide smile on her face, speaking in English in hopes of being understood by the both of them, “Getting something nice for your girlfriend? Anniversary? Birthday?”

For a second Satya and Genji looked at each other before laughing, the latter speaking up, “Oh no, she’s not my girlfriend. I’m just here to help her learn how to seduce her girlfriend.”

The look the woman gave the two of them was a bit dubious but she replied slowly, “Well, uhm, if you want you can try on the tops but please remember not to try on the bottoms without leaving your own underwear on underneath.”

At that, they wandered back to the changing room, Genji sitting on the cushy arm chair outside. Behind the door, Satya felt… out of place as she tried on outfit after outfit. Looking at her own reflection, nothing seemed to fit. Well, it fit but she felt silly in it.

Yelling out to Genji, Satya asked, “How do I know if it’s the right choice?”

“Well, uh, it should fit? And be a good color for you? And be, you know, sexy?” Genji answered, uncertainly.

“I can’t… really tell,” Satya said, looking at her reflection again.

Genji rubbing at his temple with one hand, “Uhhh, you know what? Just bring the ones that fit you out and I’ll pick one okay? Honestly, I think Fareeha’d be happy with anything you wear. It’s just the frame, you’re the picture.”

Satya walked out with the outfits hanging off her arms, looking more uncertain than ever. Holding out one arm’s worth of lingerie out to him.

Rifling through them for a second he held up the black and gold teddy, “This one, Fareeha really loves anything golden.”

Nodding, Satya put the rest on the pole outside the dressing rooms, “This is true.”

“Now, when you and Fareeha have a private moment just surprise her with that. Get her to like… close her eyes while you change then surprise! You have this. I’m not sure why Fareeha is being shy about it but knowing her she might just not want to push your boundaries too much until she’s sure you’re ready. And nothing says ‘ready’ like some sexy lingerie.”

Looking at the teddy again, Satya felt a bit more confident, “Perhaps you are right. I just… need to take the initiative myself. I know I can be… austere. Compared to you guys.”

Genji patted her on the back, “It’s okay, you don’t have to go to ‘completely under control’ to ‘wild and crazy.’ Hell, you don’t even have to ever be ‘wild and crazy.’ Probably better if you aren’t, really. You’ll find a healthy middle.”

Nodding, Satya walked towards the cashier. The same woman who looked particularly suspicious of their relationship, which Satya still didn’t like but supposed it didn’t matter in the long run.

\- - -

Returning to the Shimada summer home, they hid the lingerie bag within the yukata box, using ‘the yukata is a surprise’ as an excuse.

For the next few days things passed amicably although they still had no success in finding out anything about Genji’s brother to his disappointment. He was starting to think this might be the year Hanzo doesn’t show up.

Eventually the day of the festival arrived. Genji had to help everyone into their yukata while Satya did her best to imitate it in return.

Fareeha’s was very traditional, blue with white flowers. Satya’s was a brilliant yellow with a long twisting white dragon going all around it. That didn’t go without some teasing towards Genji about his obsession with putting his family’s mascot on all of their visiting clothes.

Both Genji and McCree had slightly louder yukata than men would usually wear but neither man is the type to blend into a crowd. Genji’s also had a large dragon, bright green as it sliced through the dark black. McCree’s was a woman’s yukata but he’d been particularly adamant that he wanted it, almost seemingly in part because it actually fit him. Bright red with golden koi going up the side.

Rolling up to the festival, Satya was taken by how gorgeous the decorations were. Bright lanterns were strung from every available surface, illuminating the happy crowd bustling below.

The two couples split into two groups. Genji and McCree much more preoccupied by the smell of food tempting them away, delicious treats glistening from every stall. Satya and Fareeha being much more interested in the carnival games.

While the boys pigged out Fareeha tried to impress Satya by winning her a giant stuffed animal at the ring toss. However, after she failed her turn she was immediately shown up by Satya who laughed as the massive blue puppy dog was handed to her. Nearly stumbling she handed it to Fareeha with a big smile, “For you.”

Not used to being on the receiving end of being wooed, Fareeha blushed and leaned over to kiss Satya on the cheek, “I’ll treasure it forever.”

For a while they just wandered around, hand in hand, as they took in the sights. Everything was so dazzling and it felt like every food they picked up was better than the last. Eventually there was an announcement over the loudspeaker. Despite being in Japanese, Fareeha picked up a word she knew. Hanabi, fireworks.

Excitedly, Fareeha started pulling Satya up towards the hill with everyone else to watch.

As they waited they scanned the crowd, crowd watching the excited people still bustling below.

“Oh, there’s Genji and Jesse,” Fareeha said, pointing them out not too far down the hill from them.

“Should we go and grab them?” Satya asked, “Watch the fireworks together?”

“Defini-” Fareeha started, not even making it a single step before what she saw made her pause, “Wait a sec…”

Satya peered at them, pressed against Fareeha’s arm. Whatever was going on, McCree was holding onto Genji’s hand with both of his and looked particularly intense.

Both women were quiet as they watched the events unfold way down the hill. While McCree spoke, Genji was dead still. Helmet obscuring whatever he was feeling. After a few seconds of McCree talking however, Genji reached up and removed the visor and the mouthpiece revealing a wide smile and teary eyes. With an excited lunge, Genji knocked McCree right on his ass in a stranglution hug paired with a kiss on the lips.

Hand over her mouth, giggling a little, Fareeha shook her head, “Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit.”

Leaning her head up and tapping her lips, Satya smirked a little, “Maybe they have the right idea though?”

Fareeha laughed pulling Satya into a quick smooch, squeezing her against her side, “More later, I’m not too big on PDA.”

“That is fair,” Satya nodded.

“I’m proud of Jesse though, you know? He was really nervous about this.”

“He talked to you before?”

Fareeha nodded, “Yes, when we were separated and lost. He told me his unfunded concerns, I told him to go do what makes him happy. And Genji happy.”

“It is… good to overcome obstacles,” Satya replied, looking at her own hands.

Above them there was a loud bang as a firework went off, signalling the start of the show. Dropping to the ground, Satya snuggled up close to Fareeha while the explosions above light up the sky.

\- - -

It was late by the time they arrived back at the Shimada summer home.

McCree and Genji had gotten thoroughly drunk in celebration of being together which had now culminated in Genji all but carrying a very clumsy McCree. Leaning his entire weight on the ninja, affectionately planting kisses into his green hair.

The women looked a little more dignified. Both had had some drinks too when they met up with the boys but nothing as extreme as the other two.

Satya was a bit nervous as she offered up, “Perhaps we could relax in the onsen before bed?”

The others looked surprised at that, wondering is she meant what they thought she meant. But Genji nodded anyways, “Sure, just as long as we all make sure Jesse doesn’t end up underwater.”

“I’m fine, jus’ a little woozy. Besides, I’m pretty sure I could kneel on the bottom an’ still have my head above water.”

They all made their way back to it, once again Genji, Jesse and Fareeha having no problem with dropping the yukata and getting into the nice, warm water. Satya… took a second. The other politely looking away while she very hesitantly got out of the yukata, letting it drop to the ground.

However, the second she took a step towards the water an unfamiliar male voice barked from the entryway directly behind her, “Genji?! Who are these people?”

Whipping around, Satya found herself face to face with someone she didn’t know. Or rather, she’d never seen in person. A Japanese man, greying black hair in a top knot, some piercings. Either way an uncharacteristically girlish shriek burst out of Satya’s mouth, paired with a surprisingly forceful slap that sent the man skittering back in surprise.

His incredulous look only increased by the strange naked woman slapping him, “Who the hell are you?!”

“Who the hell are YOU?!” Satya parroted back at him, arm raised to strike him again.

As amusing as Genji found his brother nearly cowering, one arm up to try and catch Satya’s hand should she move to strike, he didn’t want to scare him off. Nearly falling over himself, Genji made his way to the other side of the onsen, “Hanzo! Why are you here?”

\- - -

The night had passed awkwardly. Turns out, Hanzo has been using the Shimada summer home as his base of operations whenever he comes back to Hanamura.

Everyone had rushed back into their yukatas, poorly tied over them, as they sat in a circle.

The task of getting Hanzo to agree to join Overwatch was entirely on Genji. He spun it well though. The chance of redemption that Hanzo had been looking for. His brother back, as well as a whole new family. Opportunities to help undo damage their family has done over the years. The chance to be a hero.

Redemption. Genji had proudly pulled Satya over at that. Overwatch’s first redemption project since it’s reformation.

Hanzo admitted he’d been thinking. Hard. Ever since Genji had first revealed himself as still alive. While some parts of Overwatch sounded unappealing to him, he felt he didn’t have anywhere else to go. A questionable purpose is better than none, he supposed.

The very next day Overwatch was contacted and a plane was sent for them. Hanzo seemed uncertain as he followed them in. While they were clothed now, they were still an odd crew. Hanzo was mildly mortified by the fact his brother had chosen a literal cowboy as a boyfriend. Fareeha was too personable, Hanzo didn’t trust it. Of all of them, Satya seemed the most his speed. Even if she’d slapped him within less than a minute of meeting him.

Either way, soon it was announced they’d be split again. While Hanzo was to return to Watchpoint Gibraltar with his brother and McCree, Fareeha and Satya were going to be immediately set on another mission.

This one was to be much less personal and much more political. They were being sent to Russia, staying with Zarya’s family along with Mei.

The mission? They had to convince Katya Volskaya to back Overwatch.


	12. By The Stars Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In line with Overwatch's efforts to keep Satya's location a secret, she is sent to Russia with Zarya and Mei on a short mission to recruit Katya Volskaya.

The chilly air made Satya nearly double over, tightly pulling the newly purchased coat around her tightly. Her voice was staccato as her teeth chattered, “I might as well not be wearing a coat!”

Fareeha nodded, pulling Satya into a tight hug and burying her face in her pom-pom hat, “These were the warmest they had in Hanamura, maybe Zarya or Mei will have something better that we can borrow. C’mere.”

Fareeha quickly opened her coat and enveloped Satya in there, rebuttoning it around her girlfriend who was smushed face first into her chest. Giggling muffedly against her.

“This is a very impermanent fix to our situation,” Satya laughed, wrapping her arounds around Fareeha’s waist.

“I’m sure once Zarya gets here she’ll have a better solution, she’s lived in this frozen hellscape for years.”

Looking around the train station, they were desperately hoping they’d see their overtly large Russian friend soon. The train ride over had been cramped and boring, the two had spent most of it snoozing against each other while a tiny Russian grandma kept trying to talk to them about how they reminded her so much of her granddaughter and her wife. Which would have been really cute if she hadn’t been repeating it every five minutes on a multiple hour trip.

The train stop really showed off how desolate this area was. They could see nothing but snow and trees as far as possible. Only break in that is the cars parked outside, slowly but surely disappearing as they picked up the passengers.

But still there was no hide or hair of their fellow Overwatch members.

Peering out further, Fareeha spotted something though, “Wait is that…”

Trotting up to them through the snow was a bonafide horse and buggy, driven by an unmistakably gigantic woman. Small and squishy woman smushed against her side, bouncing up and down wildly as she clung to her arm.

Sliding up close to them, the horses are halted. Zarya happily waving at them, grin just barely sticking out over the top of her massive pink scarf. Giving a hearty, “Welcome to Russia!”

Fareeha laughed cheerily as she and Satya awkwardly shuffled over to the buggy, “Zarya! It’s a frozen hellscape.”

Zarya only wiggled a finger at her, “I knew you would be unprepared. Little Bear, give them the parkas.”

“Here you go!” Mei chirped, grabbing a box from behind her and handing it to the two of them, “They’re from Zarya’s sisters so you’ll be swimming in them but you’ll also be much, much warmer.”

Releasing Satya, they quickly bundled up in the two parkas inside the box. Light blue for Satya, royal blue for Fareeha. Satya very quickly reattached to Fareeha again though, just as eager for affection as for that sweet, sweet body warmth vampirism. Only breaking for a second to let Zarya help pull both of them up into the buggy.

Patting it Fareeha asked, “This your family’s only mode of transportation?”

“Oh no, we have a car. I thought this would be more fun, yeah?”

“I have never seen a horse up close,” Satya mused, gazing at the massive beast before her, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one in real life in general, actually.”

“Impressive, huh?” Zarya bragged, patting one of the massive beasts, “I helped raise them as a teenager. Their names are Champion and Warrior.”

“How Zarya of you,” Fareeha teased.

“Quiet, I can crush you,” Zarya jabbed right back, smushing Fareeha into a headlock with a smile, “You are on my home turf too. I have the elemental advantage of ‘I’m not freezing the death.’”

\- - -

Turns out, Fareeha truly did have the elements against her. In not time, she was practically crawling inside Satya’s parka as the cold ripped at her skin. Zarya and Mei just cooed at them, one of Zarya’s meaty arm lovingly wrapped around her tiny, squishy little girlfriend.

Crawling, half-frozen, out of the horse and buggy Fareeha got her first look around the tiny Siberian village.

There were slightly more houses than Fareeha and Satya thought there would be. All of them were covered in tons and tons of snow. Behind curtains a warm light glowed and the two women wanted nothing more than to get inside one of them.

Mercifully, Zarya had taken the buggy up close to one of the homes. Larger than all the others by a wide margin. Gesturing for them to follow, Fareeha nearly dragging Satya with her.

With a blinding and golden orange light, the door opened and the two women were in the cabin.

For a second they were only concerned with that sweet, sweet warmth.

Then it suddenly hit them that there was just about everyone in the village was there.

A loud roar of assorted Russian came at them as Zarya entered behind them. Everyone and her literal grandma there to greet their village’s hero.

Eventually, two absolutely gigantic people parted the crowd. It was no mystery who they were, Zarya apparently heavily took after her mother who was equally a behemoth of muscles. The woman cooed loudly, “My little Aleksandra!”

At that, Zarya was parted from the ground as Mrs. Zaryanova picked her up and stared swinging her around while her daughter laughed, “Mama! Put me down!”

Mr. Zaryanova was a bit more preoccupied with the new guests, examining the faces of each of the other three women, “Which one of these ladies is your new girlfriend?”

“Papa!” Zarya protested, “Have you no tact?”

“No, is little one? The other two look too uncomfortable in cold. This one, yes?” he said, gently squishing one of Mei’s cheeks and making her laugh, “Is giggly and cute. Is this one.”

“Papa!!” Zarya squawked, Mei only going redder under her bright blue parka.

“I am correct, yes?” he only replied, patting Mei on the head.

Zarya sighed as her mother placed her back on the ground, “Yes, Papa. They’s my new girlfriend Mei.”

He only nodded curtly at that, a smirk of victory on his face tinged with approval.

Mrs. Zaryanova stepped forwards to examine the other two, “Then these two must be the Vishkar rescue and her bodyguard.”

“I’m more just like…. her girlfriend that’s willing to punch someone out if they mess with her,” Fareeha admitted with a charming smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Either way, come, come, we introduce everyone then is dinner time,” the massive woman said, starting to herd the three new women around. An extra layer of pride in her voice as she referred to Mei as Zarya’s girlfriend.

It took a while but eventually they’d been introduced to the entire village before being sandwiched between a couple of the massive Russians. Ivan and Dimitri, they think.

Either way, a massive roast was brought out with an equally huge knife as Mrs. Zaryanova started passing out plates to the huge crowd. Satya was intimidated by the extra huge slice she herself had been given. Mrs. Zaryanova smiling as she commented, “Need to get some meat on your bones, so skinny.”

It was delicious though, Satya laughing as Fareeha got a bit too into it. Always a sucker for a good, well seasoned slab of meat.

Zarya attempted to discuss business with them but her mother shut her down, insisting a party was no time to discuss politics and Overwatch affairs. Instead, Satya, Fareeha and Mei were regaled with tales of Russian heroism by the various adults at the party. The swarm of children below them, sitting on the floor, looking impressed even though they’d surely heard these stories before.

By the time the party died down, Satya was all but dying. Patting her stomach she leaned against Fareeha’s side with a moan, “I have… eaten far too much.”

“Oh, do not worry, your bed will be a very, very comfortable reprieve from this,” Zarya laughed patting Satya very gently on the back, “My family values a good bed. Tomorrow morning? Hot cocoa and we discuss our plans, yes?”

Letting herself be lifted by Fareeha, she nodded against her chest, “Sounds good…”

“Night!” Mei chirped as Satya was carried into one of the rooms.

It was less than ten seconds after Satya changed and slumped into the unbelievably soft bed that she fell right asleep. Fareeha quickly crawling up next to her, a soft peck on the forehead, before starting to doze off herself.

\- - -

Early next morning, Satya’s eyes slowly blinking open.

There was a familiar warmth of Fareeha against her back but a not-Fareeha face was staring at her from a couple inches away.

“Good morning!” Mei chirped, squatting with her face resting on the edge of the bed, “Time to get up, sleepy heads! Zarya made us all hot chocolate!”

Rubbing at her eyes, Satya pushed herself up in a daze. Taking a second to remember that she’s in Russia now, not Japan. Looking around she got a much better look at the room. Folksy, pleasant art hung off the walls. Paintings of bears and snowy fields. Elk and frozen rivers.

Lovely Russian patterns covered the blankets over the still sleeping Fareeha.

When Satya looked back, Mei was already bouncing out of the room. Cute ducky socks looking out of place against the dark colored and intricate rug.

Shaking Fareeha’s shoulder a bit, Satya tried to resist the urge to snuggle up and go right back to sleep.

Thankfully, Fareeha’s a pretty light sleeper when it comes to being prodded awake.

In a couple minutes they were wandering out together, chasing the smell of cocoa and melting marshmallows to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, Zarya looked very proud of her sugary creations. Picked out mugs for everyone and everything. A neat, geometric pattern for Satya. A bird mug for Fareeha. A snowman for Mei. And, of course, a bear for herself. Used since she was a child.

“So, what’s the plan?” Fareeha said, pulling out a chair for Satya to sit before seating herself.

Leaning over to pass out the mugs, Zarya nodded, “We will be meeting with Katya Volskaya in two days time. We have to convince her to help back up Overwatch, the use of her mechs could be extremely beneficial.”

“Thankfully, she already adores Zarya!” Mei cut in, nuzzling against her girlfriend’s arm, “But we need to convince her that all of Overwatch is worthwhile.”

“This is true,” Zarya said, a slight hint of bragging in her voice, “Winston believes showing that we are headhunting from Vishkar will be a good show of both power and ability to change the world for the better.”

“What are we doing until then?” Fareeha asked.

“I am going to show you the best small Russian village has to offer,” Zarya vaguely insinuated as she beamed widely, “Finishing up your cocoa, I have big day planned.”

\- - -

Stepping back outside, Fareeha and Satya flinched against the harsh cold.

Zarya had bundled both of them up in so much clothing they were barely recognizable.

Everything from snow pants to parkas to scarves to large Russian styled hats. You could barely even see Satya and Fareeha underneath the massive clothes. The two women looked like a couple of clumsy overweight penguins as they waddled around after Zarya and Mei who didn’t seem to mind the cold at all.

Following after Zarya, Fareeha smirked and suddenly looked around exaggeratedly, “Hmm, where has my girlfriend gone to?”

Next to her, Satya looked up confused, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s almost like I can hear her voice…” Fareeha said, tapping her chin through the thick scarf as she purposefully looked over Satya’s head, “Where would she be?”

“I’m right here?” Satya confusedly asked, briefly concerned if she truly did exist.

Fareeha could barely conceal her smile as she nudged down the scarf all but covering Satya’s entire face with mock surprise, “Ah! There she is.”

Satya tried not to laugh as Fareeha kissed her on the cheek, “You are too much.”

“You’re going to give me diabetes,” Zarya said over her shoulder, “I didn’t know there existed a sugary beyond my own Mei.”

“I need to step up my cute game, apparently,” Mei giggled behind her hand.

Reaching the open field, they surveyed it. Small obstacles like snow covered rocks and overturned trees. In a heartbeat, Zarya and Mei quickly crouched and scooped up two handfuls of snow each.

Already catching on, Fareeha put herself between the other two and Satya with a playful yell, “Oh, don’t you two dare!”

Undeterred Mei flung the first snowball, exploding against Fareeha’s back as she shields Satya, “Terrible! You’re both terrible! Run!”

With a playful push, Satya stumbled away to find cover and prepare to return fire. However, as she tried to make snowballs they were poor and crumbly as she handled the deeply unfamiliar substance. Diving next to her, Fareeha did barely any better but at least got a workable, throwable.

Plus, her aim was perfect. Snow exploded wildly right against Zarya’s face and dropping her like a sack of potatoes. Fareeha gleefully yelling something in Arabic as she punched the air. Narrowly dodging Mei’s retaliation.

“Snowball!” Fareeha said, ducking behind cover and holding out a hand. A perfectly spherical one was put into her hand. Looking over at it, Fareeha was impressed but also noted it was the only one Satya had made, “It is amazingly perfect to the point I almost don’t want to explode it in Mei’s face but perhaps don’t worry so much about the perfection?”

Looking at her slightly egregiously handwork, Satya nodded, “Understood.”

While Satya picked up production, Fareeha popped up and completely whizzed her snowball past Mei’s face. Almost simultaneously, Mei’s retaliation burst against her chest and blinded her. Sticking her head up to check on her, Satya was similarly beaned with a snowball. Burst against her blue and white snowflake hat.

Downed, Satya let out an embellished noise of anguish, “I am hit!”

“I will avenge you!” Fareeha decreed but the second she tried to throw again she was dual pelted by snowballs, sending her flat on her back next to Satya with a groan.

Satya continued to lay there dramatically, rolling her head over to, “We are overpowered… They are too experienced...”

“If I don’t make it back to Gibraltar, tell my mother I died a hero and doing a sick guitar solo.”

Looming over them, Zarya grinned evilly as she repeatedly tossed a snowball up, catching it as it falls, “The mighty Fareeha, helpless under snowy weather.”

Mei halfway hidden behind her looked mischievous, “Being defeated together, how romantic.”

“Don’t you da-” Fareeha started before her and Satya were rained down upon by the barrage of snowballs.

The rest of the day was spent galavanting in the snowy fields surrounding the villages.

While Fareeha and Satya had miserably lost their first ever snowball fight the rest of the day was much more fun.

Sledding had been fun, even as the two women struggled with not wiping out at the bottom of the hill. The sled flying ahead of them as they rolled into the snow and leaving a large crater as they slid. Zarya and Mei helping them up as their own sled came to a perfect halt right next to them.

Snowmen were something Fareeha and Satya had only seen in movies. Turns out making them can be a little more difficult. But it didn’t take long for them to make four of them, one for each. Built in their images. Satya in particular enjoyed this part of the day, skillfully sculpting in small things to their likeness.

But after many hours of fun, the sun started setting. Early in the day, basking their hard work in golden light.

“We go home now, my parents have a special dinner planned for us. Papa has been out ice fishing all day.”

The second they opened the door of the house when they returned they were greeted by the smell of freshly caught and cooked fish.

“Oh, Mrs. Zaryanova it smells amazing,” Fareeha said, going over and putting a hand on her shoulder, “Perhaps I should be dating you instead.”

Mrs. Zaryanova only laughed at that, batting Fareeha away, “Aleksandra your friends are always such charmers.”

“Charmers beget charmers,” Zarya replied, gesturing for Mei and Satya to sit down.

“If you are so charming, why are you not married yet?” Mrs. Zaryanova said, walking over with the large platter of fish, “Miss Mei, when are you going to make an honest woman out of my little girl?”

“I’m working on it!” Mei chirped, already eagerly pushing her plate forward to get her serving, “She is stubborn!”

“That is the understatement of the century,” Mr. Zaryanova said as he walked past hauling a huge bag of wood.

“I will get married when I am good and ready,” Zarya asserted, skewering a large piece of fish and slamming it into her mouth, “And if you bring up grandchildren again I am going to walk out of the house and keep going.”

“Difficult child,” Mrs. Zaryanova chastised.

“I am hero to all of Russia,” Zarya countered.

Her father’s laughter boomed from across the room, “She has you there, dear.”

Huffing, Mrs. Zaryanova turned her attention to the other two guests, “Are you two getting married anytime soon? Maybe seeing that will light a fire under my little Aleksandra.”

Being put on the spot, Fareeha immediately balked, “I uh, we haven’t… we haven’t discussed things of that nature… yet.”

“They haven’t been dating all that long,” Mei cut in, patting Satya’s arm while the woman nodded, “Just since a bit after Overwatch reformed.”

“I was dating her father for a month before he proposed.”

“Mama! You are an exception, not a rule,” Zarya said as she pointed with her fork, “Besides, no one is more charming than Papa.”

Everyone looked over to Mr. Zaryanova unceremoniously dumping the wood next to the roaring fireplace. Quickly looking up, he gave them an expert wink before disappearing outside to haul more wood in.

Conversation switched over to tales of Zarya’s parents and then to tales of little baby Zarya herself.

Tearing into the delicious fish, Satya found herself wondering what the future had for her and Fareeha. Would they get married? Have kids? Move to a tiny siberian village to raise that kid into a hulking six foot five olympic weightlifter?

Well, probably not that last thing. But the other two… Satya couldn’t help but wonder.

When they slunk back to their room, Satya dug in her suitcase for pajamas whilst Fareeha simply crashed face down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Cautiously, she looked over her shoulder at the already snoozing Fareeha as she pulled out the lingerie she’d bought in Japan. Still unused. Satya had wimped out in Japan and here in Russia the quarters were much too cramped. Zarya’s parents might have the biggest home in the village but it’s still rather small in the grand scheme of things.

Her life had changed so much. She was on the run from Vishkar, presumably. They hadn’t reared their head in a while. She had friends, a girlfriend. She was travelling the world on Overwatch business.

Not that she didn’t like it but it made her… nervous. Some part of her hoping it would slow down, have a nice steady schedule and get a normal life again.

But what would that life even be now?

\- - -

The next morning wasn’t terribly interesting. In preparation for the potential future missions in the cold, Zarya and Mei had insisting on going into the nearest town with stores to buy the other two some actual winter clothes.

A couple parkas, a couple scarves, a couple sets of mittens later the two walked out looking a lot less smothered by Zaryanova-family-sized clothing.

Satya actually quite liked hers. The massive puffy white coat went to her knees, an elegant Russian pattern twisting around the edges in a glistening gold. Black belt giving her an actual waistline and matching the black leather gloves. A similarly black scarf and hat with golden accents went along with it.

Fareeha’s was much more practical, she looked rather ready to hit the slopes. Which would be a catastrophe considering her complete lack of knowledge when it comes to skiing but hey, at least she looked the part. A practical overstuffed coat, royal blue with bright yellow accents with everything matching. It bordered on gaudy but somehow Fareeha made it work.

They wandered the town a bit after that, Zarya showing them the sights which was mostly very, very old statues. Lunch at a lovely local place, relying entirely on Zarya’s advice on what to get.

But as they looked out of the restaurant, it was already getting dark out.

Fareeha mused at that, “My god, it gets so dark so early here.”

“Why do you think Russia is depressing?” Zarya laughed as she picked up the bill, refusing to let them pay.

“I don’t think you want my answer,” Fareeha answered.

“Oppressive government?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Well, I am determined to show you what nice things we do have,” Zarya replied, “You have enjoyed yourselves so far, yes?”

“Very much so,” Satya cut in, “I think I like cold climates, actually.”

“I am a bit… less into it,” Fareeha admitted, “I wouldn’t like to live in a place this cold but I am enjoying visiting it.”

“I have something very fun for us tonight,” Zarya said, “Because early tomorrow we will be meeting Volskaya. Perhaps a bit less fun.”

Standing up, Zarya waved for them to follow. Something they were learning about Zarya on these trips is that the woman loves to surprise, they hadn’t gotten a single whisper about what anything was until they were already there.

This time was no different. Right up until they pulled up to the frozen lake with the small building to the side.

Fareeha looked excited at this new prospect, “Ice skating! I have always wanted to go ice skating, I loved to rollerblade when I was a little girl.”

“I figured I should throw something sporty in there for you, bluebird,” Zarya laughed as they approached the man behind the counter, “I know you like to be physically active.”

Lining up they quickly received their skates and walks towards the benches outside the lake to strap the bladed shoes to their feet. Standing up, it immediately became obvious that Fareeha’s skating dreams were a bit out of her reach.

While everyone else seemed to have no problem as they walked to the frozen water’s edge, Fareeha looked like a newborn deer.

“Oh ho ho, not as easy as you thought?” Zarya asked helping her friend step onto the ice.

“I will be a natural in no ti- GYAH!!!” Fareeha started before her world went topsy turvy and she was nearly smashed backward onto the ice. Thankfully, her friend is a fucking colossal weightlifting olympian.

She was easy caught and uprighted by a laughing Zarya, “Keep your legs underneath your body.”

“Oh, thanks. I thought I was supposed to kick them up like I’m auditioning for the Rockettes.”

“Sarcastic,” Zarya chastised, “Hang onto girlfriend, she has the idea.”

With a light push, Zarya sent Fareeha slowly sliding over to Satya who was much more steady. Immediately latching onto her girlfriend’s arm, she smushed against her, “How are you so elegant even in this environment?”

Satya’s pace only somewhat burdened by Fareeha clinging, “I am a very steady person.”

“I like that about you,” Fareeha laughed, enjoying being dragged across the ice, “You seem to be able to pick up anything and be good at it.”

“The trick is to pretend you always know what you’re doing,” Satya nodded, imitating the movements she saw in the other skaters to try and speed up, “Confidence will take you everywhere, I’m surprised you don’t know that better considering how good you are with it in social situations.”

“People are easy, doing thing you don’t know is harder,” Fareeha replied, trying to release her death grip a little bit more to try and skate on her own. Only holding onto Satya’s hand.

“Doing things isn’t too hard, just watch others and break down what they’re doing into simple steps.”

For a second, Fareeha looked around at the other skaters. Plenty of couples, a few solo skaters. Some showing off, some merely enjoying their time together. Zarya and Mei were a bit of both, orbiting each other as they showed off their skills.

The background even was beautiful. Full moon bright above them, casting a glow over the people skating below. Stars twinkling above them, stark against the pitch black sky.

Fareeha then looked over at Satya. The two of them were firmly in the camp of ‘just enjoying their time together.’ Satya’s exposed hair flowing out of her knit hat, gently waving behind her with a beautiful glisten in the moonlight as they skated together. Every movement elegant and poised.

She always was. To the point where Fareeha sometimes wondered why such a goddess would even look at someone as silly as her. But unbelievably grateful for that fact.

It took Satya a second to realize she was being stared at but when she looked over to Fareeha a dazzling smile crept onto her face.

Perfect, just like everything else about her.

Before she could even think about the words tumbling out of her mouth, Fareeha spoke, “I love you.”

Satya’s golden eyes suddenly widened, the stars themselves reflected in them to make them shine even brighter than usual. She opened her mouth to reply, the corners still turning up into a smile as she started, “I love you t-”

Their worlds collapsed as Satya’s blade caught an edge as she stopped paying attention, sending the two women painfully sliding on the ice.

Groaning, the two were dazed for a second as they awkwardly maneuvered against the cold ice until they were laying on their backs and staring up at the stars above. Reaching out, Fareeha grabbed Satya’s hand again. Squeezing back tightly, a smile crept onto both of their faces despite the pain of the impending bruises.

\- - -

They’d felt a bit silly explaining to Katya Volskaya about why half of them looked so beat up.

Huge bruise blooming against the side of Fareeha’s face was most prominent, the biggest reason they had to openly bring up that the women had crashed trying to ice skate.

But it hadn’t phased her too much, listening to their pitch receptively nonetheless.

When it was all said and done, Katya agreed on only one stipulation, “I want every piece of information Overwatch gets on someone. A certain hacker. Sombra.”

That seemed almost too easy.


	13. A Cold And Rainy Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hgg the copy paste function is fucked up right now but I was determined to get this chapter up today so I put in all the spaces manually.

Fareeha and Satya were getting rather tired of being shipped around as their plane landed again.

This time the grey and nearly gloomy skies of England loomed above them.

“I’m so tired…” Satya said, bumping against Fareeha’s arm as they walked, “Timezone to timezone, I am so jetlagged that I feel like I’ve been dragged behind the plane. Is there any news from your mother?”

“I’ve been pressing her for more information,” Fareeha yawned, “Vishkar is still looking for you and Overwatch really had no idea how they can stop such a big corporation. It sounds like they’re starting to look at alternative choices. Mom wouldn’t say much but I think something’s brewing.”

“If only it could brew faster,” Satya bemoaned, sweeping an arm across the bustling airport as they walked, “I would love a nice, normal home to rest my head.”

“Has the wanderlust left you, my dear?” Fareeha teased.

“For now, at least,” Satya replied, gazing up at Fareeha, “I would love to travel the world with you still but not all at once. Visit a few places a year, not a few places a week.”

“It will end one day, I promise,” Fareeha kissed the top of Satya’s head, “One day, we’ll have a normal home again.”

“I hope so…”

“Like, I said, I promise so!”

With a flourish, Fareeha scooped Satya up princess style and whirled her around. Giggling as the crowd looked on, just having barely missed being kicked by the spinning women. Stern British expressions telling them to straighten up.

But they didn’t, Fareeha continuing to carry Satya right up until the baggage claim. Or at least, Satya thought. Impressively, Fareeha managed to shift Satya to one arm while picking up their bags.

Right up until they found Lena and Emily standing by a taxi whose driver looked less than happy to be waiting.

“You two look so cute!” Lena chirped, looking back at Emily, “Why don’t you ever carry me like a princess? I want to be a princess too!”

“You’ll have to borrow Fareeha from Satya for a bit because I can NOT pick you up,” Emily replied with a laugh, “You can pick me up easily though! Maybe I want to be the princess!”

“Ladies, ladies, you’re all princesses,” Fareeha said with a wink that could have knocked out a weaker woman then the ones she was speaking to, “Satya just happens to be my favorite princess.”

“Oh Fareeha,” Emily said, jokingly batting her eyes, “How did you ever stay a bachelorette for so long? You make every girl weak in the knees.”

“Everyone was too intimidated by my charm to make a move on me or accept my advances?” Fareeha shrugged, the best answer she could have for this.

“It was to my benefit,” Satya nodded, hugging Fareeha tightly in her victory.

“Me an’ Emily have been cooking all day for your guys! C’mon, let’s get you guys home,” Lena said, waving excitedly for them to get in.

\- - -

Lena’s flat Satya liked. It reminded her of their time in Numbani, a nice, normal home.

The guest room was admittedly smaller than the others but the modern orange and yellow accommodations felt warm and welcoming. Even though the bed was a bit of a step down from the massive one in Russian, Satya truly was enjoying being back in the heart of a big city. Looking down over the rainy streets below, Satya found herself quite content.

Although, if she had to be brutally honest, if she had to live permanently anywhere they’d been so far it would be Numbani by far.

Fareeha mostly was neutral but was enjoying listening to the rain as it began to fall, tapping against the window at such a calming rhythm. She’d always loved the rain. This wasn’t the first time Fareeha had been in Lena’s home, remembering what Lena had called a “stagette night.”  
Lena had actually met Emily that night. Nervously and frantically trying to convince Fareeha to go home with the redhead. Laughing, Fareeha had told her that it was no convincing at all, just go. Have fun. Besides, Fareeha had enjoyed her time alone while Lena was off on her little “date.” Lena had a big video game collection and one hell of a gaming setup.

Walking out they were hit with a cacophony of smells. Lena and Emily stood proudly in front of the table, piled high with the oddest assortment of foods.

Coming closer, it became obvious that neither of their hostesses was a terribly good cook.

Grilled cheese, french fries, tater tots, chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, and oddly enough a large bowl of rice. Plus a few casserole looking things. Nothing off putting but it rather looked like a pair of children had made it.

Each woman sitting on one of the sides of the somewhat small table, they surveyed the spread. Honestly, both Fareeha and Satya were so hungry that this looks like a perfect feast.

“Rub a dub dub, thank fer the grub!” Lena said, clapping her hands together before starting to shovel mac and cheese and rice onto her plate.  
“Rice seems… out of place,” Satya said, putting it on her plate nonetheless.

“Just got used to it on the Overwatch base,” Lena shrugged through a mouthful of it, “So many people with rice as a staple, I kind of adopted it too. Plus it’s also really easy to make.”

“That’s fair,” Fareeha nodded, “Genji got me hooked on sushi at some point.”

“That’s my favorite part of staying on base! Food from everywhere, I’m an explorer to the core. When you go back to Gibraltar with us, I can’t wait to see what you make.”

“I am… not much of a chef, I must admit,” Satya said, feeling a bit silly as she bit into one of the grilled cheeses, “Vishkar provided many of my meals.”

“Boo, just like me and just like Fareeha,” Lena lamented, “We should start a cooking club! Learn some life skills!”

“More like some wife skills,” Emily teased, “I love to be spoiled with food and you know it.”

“It might make Fareeha too charming if she can cook as well,” Lena smirked, grabbing at Fareeha’s arm, “Can poor Satya take that much charming? Does she have a charming proof vest?”

“I believe you will find I am more than capable,” Satya nodded confidently.

“I see why someone as cool as you could get Fareeha,” Emily said, pointing her fork at Satya, “Calm under every circumstance, that’s what Lena said.”

Satya looked a bit baffled at being referred to as “cool” but Fareeha only puffed up, “Nothing shakes her. At least, nothing shakes her to the point of breaking.”

“Stop,” Satya said, ducking her face down, “You are going to make my blush.”

“Good!” Fareeha said, kissing Satya on the top of her head.

\- - -

This mission actually didn’t include parading out Satya this time.

Fareeha and Lena were handling something involving acquiring new parts and models for Overwatch planes. All the organization they had were outdated now and they were hoping with the new backing that they could acquire some new ones.

They weren’t to be in England for long. A couple days. Overwatch was starting to ship Satya and Fareeha around faster, starting to make her believe that Vishkar was being more aggressive in trying to find her. That made her current situation a bit… intimidating.

It was a bit awkward for Satya, sitting across the table from Emily and sipping the tea she’d made for them. Earl Grey. Not exactly Satya’s cup of tea. Literally.

Knowing Fareeha and Lena were off and it was just the two of them was scary. While Satya had some combat history she wasn’t the biggest fan and much preferred to create defenses than go on the offense. But somehow she doubted that the two women would like a bunch of turrets built around their small apartment.

Emily’s fingers tapped on her cup, “So, I heard you helped Lena get her things back when your plane crashed. She’s quite happy about that, that teddy bear is what I got her on our first anniversary.”

“Oh! Explains why she was so happy to see it again,” Satya nodded, “She had it next to a picture of you. That makes sense now.”

“God, it’s not that picture of me in the red shirt, is it?”

“The shirt was red, I believe.”

“Oh no, I hate that picture!” Emily lamented, “It was a candid! Lena loves candids. My hair is a mess in it. I’ve given her like a hundred other pictures to put in her plane. Even my grad photo, I look great in that one!”

“Poses can be unnatural,” Satya replied, staring down into her cup, “Perhaps she just wants to see you are you are.”

Emily paused, mid-groan, as her face went bright red. A smile cracking across her face, “That’s… that’s so sweet. You’re right, I think. You’ve got me beet red, I must look a mess.”

“Should I snap a picture for Lena?” Satya chanced a tease.

“Stooop!” Emily cried, “Oh, if Lena could hear you it’d never stop! Pictures of me in my sleep!”

Satya sipped at her tea, “I should obtain a photo of Fareeha. I do not know where I’d put it though.”

“Oh I’m sure they’ll reign in Vishkar soon and you can go home,” Emily patted Satya’s hand, “Maybe you and Fareeha will get an off-base home too! Overwatch lets its agents go home pretty frequently. I think Fareeha might have a place in Egypt?”

“Used to,” Satya shook her head, “She got rid of it when Overwatch reformed.”

“Well, the base is a lovely place to stay then. Lena says they even let you remodel your bunks if you move up in the ranks. She says Ana used to have a jacuzzi in hers back in the day.”

Giggling behind her hand, eyes twinkling, “It wouldn’t surprise me if she still had it, there is a door in her room.”

“You could always ask her for a photo as well, I’m use Ana has hundreds and hundreds of pictures of Fareeha in every stage of her life.”  
Satya nodded, “I saw in her room once. Many, many pictures.”

“Maybe you should take a few for Fareeha as well?” Emily asked before perking up, “Oh, I know! Why don’t I get my phone and we snap a few? I’m no professional but I do like to take pictures.”

Looking down Satya found herself presentable, nodding, “Go ahead.”

Excitedly, Emily picked up her phone but as she tapped the on button nothing happened.

Eyebrows coming together, she frowned and hit it a few more times with increasing agitation. For a second Satya thought she was going to slamdunk it on the ground as she raised it above her head with a grimace but she managed to bring it back down.

Groaning, Emily threw her head back, “Damn it! It’s been acting up for months!”

“Your phone?” Satya asked.

“Yes,” Emily sighed, “Come to the shops with me, love?”

“Sure,” Satya nodded, sliding out of her seat, “Would be nice to see the town.”

“That’s the spirit, I knew I like you,” Emily sang as she tugged a light jacket off a hook, “It’s not too far away, we can just walk. Grab the umbrella from the bin by the kitchen, would you?”

Satya obliged, fishing a bright orange umbrella out. Cute little yellow ducklings.

Smiling, Satya walked a bit to Emily dramatically waving her out the door like a smiling bellhop.

\- - -

The rainy street was nearly abandoned, aside from a few others skulking around under umbrellas as well.

Walking side-by-side, Satya looked around as Emily pointed out places of interest. Hopefully, sometime when things slow down Satya and Fareeha could come back for a proper vacation. So many nice little cafes and boutiques.

As the women had a nice little walk, rain drizzling down, someone was following them.

The man’s face was obscured by his umbrella, sloped down over his face but a Vishkar badge shone on his suit lapel.

Waiting for the opportune moment, he watched Satya and Emily finally turn down an even more abandoned street. Just bordering on an alleyway, not even a shopfront in sight.

Rain softly falling covered his footsteps as he sped up. Folding down his umbrella and shoving it into his pocket he lunged. Emily screamed as a hand sudden grabbed Satya, clamping one hand over her mouth as the other grabbed her around the waist. As he began to haul her away Emily started yelling for the police. But she quickly realized that the man was dragging Satya towards a car. Two other men in there.

Satya jerked, attempting to bite the man’s hand or elbow him in the groin but his grip was ironclad. Her eyes begged for Emily to help as she was quickly dragged away.

Eventually, it struck Emily. Looking down at the umbrella still in her hand. Folding it, she ran at him and stabbed him as hard as she could in the neck.

He let out a strangled, gurgling scream. It worked though, he dropped Satya to the cold, wet ground in his shock and it was more than enough time for Emily to pull Satya up and yell, “Run!”

Holding onto her hand, Emily pulled Satya along a long twisting path. They could hear the men running behind them as Emily frantically looked for someone to help or a place to hide. But the rainy weather had driven everyone inside.

But as they turned a corner, Emily’s face lit up. The church, long ago gutted into an Overwatch base.

“C’mon!” Emily yelled, dragging Satya to the door and pulling the doors open.

They got inside just in time, their pursuers not seeing them disappear.

Panting, Emily and Satya collapsed with their backs against the door. Emily looked over, “Thank god we wore our trainers today, yeah?”

“True, my flats would not have fared as well,” Satya said, looking down at the now soaked Overwatch sneakers.

“Those were… those were Vishkar guys, right?”

“Of course, why would it be anything else?”

“I dunno, maybe you have more enemies than I thought?”

“I saw the badge, they were definitely Vishkar grunts,” Satya confirmed.

Emily groaned and covered her eyes, “Oh no, my phone! Definitely we shouldn’t chance going back out there. We need to get ahold of Lena and Fareeha but how? Did you bring your communicator?”

Satya only shook her head.

“Shite.”

Satya didn’t answer just sweeping her eyes around the large, dark, empty room, “Where are we?”

“This church was an Overwatch base,” Emily said, pushing herself up, “I was hoping when we got in here that they would have reclaimed it already but it’s not a high priority location. If we can find a generator we could get the communication going again! Help me look.”

Getting up, Satya started opening crates, “Have you spent much time here? Do you know where they might have kept things?”

“I visited Lena here all the time but I never touched anything and tried to not see things. I kinda wasn’t supposed to be in here as a civilian. Tried to keep a very, very low profile.”

“This building is so large,” Satya bemoaned, “It’s beautiful though, I must admit.”

“It is,” Emily said, pausing to smile up at the chandeliers above, “Me and Lena are hoping to get married in here next year.”

“You are engaged?” Satya’s eyebrows raised.

“Shite!” Emily stomped, “I was supposed to keep it quiet! Lena wanted to announce it at the watchpoint!”

Satya patted her on the shoulder, “I will keep this to myself, do not worry. I am great at secrets.”

“Thanks…” Emily said, still berating herself for spilling the beans.

\- - -

Elsewhere, Lena and Fareeha were laughing as they exited the meeting.

“Lena! You’re going to get us both fired one of these days! No decorum,” Fareeha chastised.

All she did was shrug in return, “There’s a reason they stuck me up in a plane instead of putting me on the board.”

“No shit,” Fareeha sneered, “You made a dirty joke in front of Miss Stuffy in there.”

“Oh, we can’t all be as charming and delightful as you!” Lena prodded at her cheek, “There has to be balance in the world.”

“It’s a good thing I’m apparently so charming because I absolutely covered your tiny ass in there.”

“My ass isn’t tiny!” Lena protested, looking at her own butt in her reflection as they passed one of the shiny glass cases around a display plane, “Is it?”

“You have an acceptable butt,” Fareeha laughed, “I think I’m just spoiled.”

“Now look who has the dirty jokes! Although, I suppose any of us would be spoiled to be with Satya. You really bagged yourself a pretty bird, Fareeha. Why don’t you and I go celebrate that?”

Fareeha looked down at Lena who was wiggling her eyebrows enticingly. Hand on her hip, Fareeha chastised her, “Really? You want to go for a drink?”

“We’ll only be a bit! We’re taking a taxi home anyways and I’m sure our girlfriends are having a blast. There’s a great pub within walking distance. Wings to die for too. Please Fareeha? Pretty please?”

Rolling her eyes, Fareeha tried to ignore Lena tugging at her arm excitedly. Sighing, she looked down, “Fine, fine, we can stop for a little bit. A very little bit.”

“Yes!” Lena punched the air, “You won’t regret this!”

The pub really was quite close, tucked away in a little back alley. Lena waved cheerily at the old man behind the counter, “Hello Mr. Anderson!”  
Old eyes twinkled, “Why, if it isn’t Little Lena, how have you been, my girl?”

“Well!” Lena said, hopping up on a stool at the bar, “Very, very good! Things are going well with Emily and my friend is here!”

She threw her arms wide at Fareeha who just held out a hand to shake his, “Fareeha Amari. Lena is my friend from work.”

“Any friend of Lena is a friend of mine,” Mr. Anderson warmly shook her hand with both of his, “Drinks half off today, as long as you promise to bring your lil’ fiancee with you next time. Nobody puts back drinks like her.”

Lena blushed, “Mr. Anderson!”

“Oh no, you didn’t tell anyone yet did you!” the old man, slapped his hands over his mouth, “Ohhh, Lena, this is why I tell you not to tell me anything that needs to be secret.”

Fareeha only elbowed her friend in the side, “Getting married, eh? I’ll drink to that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lena melted onto the counter, “A mess of your fruitiest beers, Mr. Anderson. We’re gonna be here a while.”

“So, when’s the wedding?” Fareeha asked, leaning on her hand.

“Sometime early next year,” Lena said, “We were gonna tell people pretty close to the date.”

“You sure are, we’re getting pretty close to the beginning.”

“Emily wanted a wintery wedding, so, early January.”

“Really piling up your holidays in the same time?” Fareeha raised an eyebrow, “Christmas then New Year’s then anniversary? Brutal.”

“We’re homebodies, we see it more like... getting everything out of the way at once.”

“I could see that,” Fareeha nodded.

“So… you and Satya ever talked about getting married? Things seem to be pretty serious between you two. I mean, you’re both so young but you’re already travelling the world together! Real romantic.”

“I… worry,” Fareeha admitted, holding out her hand as Mr. Anderson came back and handed her one of the beers, “Things are going well, yes, but things are also going… slow.”

“Slow? You’ve been in like five different countries in only a few months, that feels pretty whirlwind to me.”

Fareeha stared nervously at her bottle, avoiding Lena’s curious stare.

It clicked in the tiny woman’s mind nonetheless, “Oh! Oh! Slow as in… slow as in your haven’t… DONE anything? Anything… saucy?”

“I just… don’t know how to approach it with her. She’s been pretty sheltered her entire life, I don’t want to scare her off or anything. It’s not like anything I’ve encountered before. So prim and proper, how do you approach that?”

“Makes sense, I suppose. You’ve mostly been with other soldiers, romantically, right?”

“Yes! And that’s so straightforward!” Fareeha threw back her head along with a chug of the beer, “With Satya there has to be a delicate hand and I’m not a rampaging neanderthal but I’m also not queen of the debutante ball!”

“Your charms are all very down-to-earth…” Lena agreed.

“And hers are up in the stars!” Fareeha gestured upwards dramatically.

Patting her shoulder, Lena started leaning on her, “Things’ll be okay, yeah? You don’t need to ‘move fast’ for it to be serious. Maybe the fact you guys haven’t been alone at all isn’t helping. Satya’s pretty quiet about her personal affairs.”

“That’s… true. We haven’t been alone in a single one of these houses.”

“See? You’re just overthinking it. Hey, you’re here for a few days. Maaaaybe me and Emily need to drop by her parents for a little overnight stay, yeah?” Lena said, bopping her head against Fareeha’s arm a little.

“That guarantees nothing,” Fareeha smiled down at her.

“Worst comes to worst you can just play on my gaming setup. Got all the newest games!”

“Alright, alright, if you can make an excuse to go, I can make an attempt to be seductive.”

“Deal!” Lena said, holding out a hand.

Shaking it, Fareeha nodded, “Deal.”

\- - -

Back in the church, Emily peered out one of the windows, “They’re circling the area.”

“This is bad… are you sure you never saw where they could have stored the generators? Think, Emily. You tried not to see but you cannot turn your eyes off.”

Emily plopped down on the ground, crossing her legs and rubbing her temples, “Alright, alright, c’mon, Emily you can do it! Remember! Lots of time here! Wandering eyes! That… that night! Lena snuck you up to the sniper perch… had a small light she dragged up there… from… from…”

Satya stopped breathing as she hoped for an answer.

Standing up, Emily trotted over to Satya, grabbing her arm and excitedly pointing up high, “There! Up there!”

“Of course it had to be troublesome…” Satya lamented. Gesturing for Emily to follow they started climbing. Pushing one over, then pulling up the other. Until they managed to get Satya up into the small ledge.

“Just… just climb that last little bit and it should still be up there,” Emily said, nervously watching Satya climb the scaffolding, “They left very shortly after that night, I know they left a lot of the equipment here.”

Pulling herself over the top, the loud yell of jubilation signalling that Satya had found it. Hoisting the generator over the edge, Satya smiled widely down at her friend, “Victory shines upon us!”

Carefully, Satya climbed down. Remarkably graceful even encumbered and one handed.

Handing it to Emily, the redhead scampered off and hooked it up to the main computer which immediately burst to life with the Overwatch logo.

Quickly catching up, Satya was side by side with her. The login screen asking for credentials and Satya thanked her immaculate memory as she typed them in. Now open, they hit the communication lines.

In a second they were looking at a grumpy and confused Jack Morrison, a curious Ana peeking over his shoulder. He grunted, “Emily? That place is abandoned but there still shouldn’t be civilians in there and you know that.”

Pushing him out of the way, Ana was much more astute, “Emily, Satya, what has happened?”

Coming forward herself, Satya looked up at the camera, “Vishkar is here. Fareeha and Lena went to the meeting with the plane company. Me and Emily went to get her phone fixed and they tried to drag me off.”

“I stabbed them with this!” Emily excitedly held up the slightly bent umbrella.

In the back, Jack laughed proudly at that but Ana was much more preoccupied with the issue at hand. Pulling out her own communicator, she looked at them, “The church base, correct? I will call Fareeha. They will be there in a second.”

“Thank you,” Satya and Emily said in unison.

Jack stepped forward again, “Duck under desks and turn off the computer, just in case. Stay quiet.”

Emily saluted him and Satya nodded politely before turning the computer back off. Dragging some toppled over pads, they holed up in the corner to wait.

Time passed, minutes into an hour.

Slowly, Satya and Emily started leaning on each other. Halfway asleep.

Suddenly there was a sound of the heavy door being forced open. Following Jack’s advice they crammed themselves under a desk, peering up at the silhouettes creeping in.

“Satya? Emily? Are you in here?” they heard a comfortably familiar voice call out to them.

“It’s us, loves!” the other chirped.

“Lena!” Emily yelled, backing up quickly and sitting up too quickly. A loud bang as she hit her head on the desk as she bolted over to run into Lena’s arms, slamming her on the ground. Fareeha fared a bit better as Satya ran to her, picking her up and whirling her around.

Satya was a bit confused though, “What about the Vishkar? We didn’t hear any struggle.”

“Cowards ran the second they saw me and Lena,” Fareeha jerked her thumb towards the entrance, “Like cockroaches in the night. A few Overwatch agents in the area are looking for them. Hopefully they can catch at least one.”

“Let’s get you guys back home,” Lena said, pulling herself and Emily to her feet, “We’ll order some Chinese food and play games all night. Forget about all this.”

“That sounds great,” Fareeha sighed, “You two must be so shaken up.”

“Nothing time won’t fix…” Satya replied, letting Fareeha shift her to carry her better. Resting her head on her collarbone.

\- - -

The next day they got some good news. Turns out, an Overwatch agent codenamed ‘Alpha’ had done it. None of them had heard of her. Some French-Canadian chick, not very high ranked, new recruit.

Seeing that, Lena had mischievously grabbed Emily, imbuing her with knowledge just from a smile, “Emily! Since that’s all cleared up, don’t you remember? We were supposed to stop by your parents tonight!”

Despite not knowing why Emily went along with it, “Oh! Uh! Yeah! We told them we’d come for that special dinner! Months ago!”

Fareeha knew what they were going on about but Satya only nodded complacently, “May we stay in your house for the evening? We leave tomorrow anyways.”

“Of course,” Lena crooned, “The whole place is yours. We’ll be back bright and early tomorrow, before you leave. Breakfast and taking you back to the airport.”

Grabbing Emily and their bags, the two quickly bolted out the door.

For the next few hours, both women contemplated the exact same thing, completely oblivious to the fact the other was on exactly the same train of thought.

Sitting there, they sat side by side, a controller in each hand as they played the colorful, cartoony racing game.

Eventually, they stopped through. Fareeha flicking the TV back to some movie, whatever was on the channel. Looked to be a period piece, Fareeha knew Emily was big on them. A quiet backdrop.

Fareeha wasn’t one for period pieces but this… this just seemed perfect.

Putting an arm around Satya she pulled her close, “Do you like movies like this?”

“Absolutely,” Satya nodded, “I love historical romances. Even though I know the times weren’t good back then. Still.”

“With all movies, I find you need to employ a little… escapism,” Fareeha said, pressing a kiss to Satya’s cheek, “Nothing in life is perfect, except you.”

Laughing, Satya swung her legs over Fareeha’s lap. Nearly sitting in her lap, “You are too much.”

God, Fareeha hadn’t been this nervous with a girl since her first time. She felt like she was handling porcelain as she slid a hand up Satya’s thigh, slowly pulling Satya down until she was lying on her back.

Mostly the woman just looked pleasantly confused at that, laughing as her long hair fanned out behind her as she was pulled down, “What are you doing?”

“Employing a little escapism?” Fareeha nervously laughed, pulling herself up from under Satya’s legs. A hand on Satya’s knee, giving it a little squeeze as she crawled a bit over her. Hand slowly, slowly traveling up Satya’s leg, over her stomach, flaking a bit over the chest though. Lifting her hand up and over them to cup Satya’s face. Her voice felt too quiet, leaving her to lean over and whisper into Satya’s ear, “We just haven’t had any time alone. Might help you forget about yesterday. Forget about tomorrow.”

For a second Satya thought nothing of it, happily tilting her head up kiss Fareeha on the lips. Not even catching on as Fareeha pressed herself closer and closer, a strong hand travelling up and down her side and thigh.

As soon as that hard started cautiously reaching under Satya’s shirt, it hit her though.

It was time. Frantically, Satya sat up. Fareeha springing back, equally confused and worried she’d messed it up.

“One second,” was all Satya said before stumbling away from the couch, nearly knocking over the contents of a too-low shelf.

The door to their borrowed bedroom slammed behind Satya, leaving Fareeha sitting on the couch. Terrified that she’d burned all this to the ground. Unsure of if she should follow or just stay there. Unknowing of if this was ruined. Why did Satya run off?

A sudden yell and a loud thump came from the bedroom though, making Fareeha bolt up out of instinct.

Seconds later she flung open the door, “Satya! Are you oka-”

On the floor, sprawled out inelegantly, was Satya. The clothes she’d been wearing were folded on the drawer, changed in favor of a see through black and gold teddy Fareeha had never seen before.

Looking up guiltily, Satya held her foot up. Clad in a strappy high heeled shoe, the heel snapped right off. Her voice was even more embarrassed, she simply answered, “It broke.”

The two stared at each other, Fareeha looking so frantic and concerned and Satya looking so disheveled and upset. Slowly, they both started laughing.

Picking Satya up gave Fareeha got a closer look at the lingerie as her girlfriend , asking with an amused voice, “Satya! Where did you get something like this?”

“Genji took me,” Satya said, tugging at the see through fabric, “When we went shopping for a kimono. He took me to a lingerie shop too.”

“I should have suspected, the boy has always loved to play cupid,” Fareeha smiled, “You are so concerned about doing this for me that you stopped the whole thing? I am not complaining, just very, very surprised.”

“It was supposed to be perfect,” Satya said, looking somewhat amused, “But it is like you said, yeah? Nothing is perfect.”

“I also said ‘except for you,’” Fareeha smiled, “I still think you’re pretty perfect.”

Satya screamed in delight as Fareeha tossed her on the bed, bouncing against it with a loud creak. The bed screamed again as Fareeha pounced, sending Satya bouncing up against her. 

Both of them giggling wildly as they resumed from before. Pressing against each other as they resumed the kissing and the roaming hands.

But this time, neither of them was nearly as nervous.


	14. Like A Distorted Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we start to approach the end of this fic, I think about how incredibly close I was to cancelling this fic around chapter three due to lack of interest.
> 
> And while this fic is still one of my less popular ones despite being my longest yes, I'm glad I changed my mind and stuck with it. I'm appreciative of everyone who gave this fic a chance and has stuck with it for so long!

Things were… different now. But in a very good way. Smiling at each other, Fareeha and Satya boarded the oversized Overwatch plane they were giggling like schoolgirls.

Despite all the fumbling and awkwardness that comes with half of them not knowing what they’re doing Satya’s first time had gone over quite well. 

Rolling around together for hours before finally passing out, a bundle of limbs and their dark hair tangled together.

The next day, Lena and Emily had come back bright and early. Both surprised when they opened the door to wake their friends up only to find both of them naked and out cold.

Neither of them were even embarrassed as Lena’s nervous squeak woke them up. Just looking at each other, looking at her, then laughing while the tiny woman covered her eyes and tried to scamper away only to slam into the side of the door.

Satya felt light as air, even the impending plane ride seemed more exciting.

This ended a couple hours into the flight.

Satya laid, face down on the table. Utterly defeated, “After Vishkar is taken down, I don’t want to see a plane again for a bare minimum of five months. Maximum of seven years.”

“That’s going to be exceptionally hard considering exactly how many planes there are on Watchpoint: Gibraltar.”

“I will walk around with my eyes closed if absolutely necessary.”

Fareeha patted her head, “I speak from experience, you do not want to walk around with your eyes closed on a quasi-military base.”

“Experience?” Satya questioned, rolling her head over inquisitively.

“It’s a long story.”

“It’s a long flight.”

Lips pursed, Fareeha nodded, “Fair. Well, it all started when my mom accidentally left me all alone in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Near the end, when the bases were virtually abandoned as United Nations worked on shutting us down.”

“How did your mother do that? What’d you do? Get so bored you wandered around alone?”

“Mom thought I was sleeping in the back of the plane but it was just a pile of blankets and my clothes. She’d seen my dress sticking out and didn’t want to disturb me. It wasn’t until she was already on site for the next mission and the only assigned personnel with medical training so she couldn’t leave. And the answer to the second and third questions is I wasn’t alone as they thought.”

“Someone else was forgotten on the base?”

“A certain Jesse McCree. Not the Jesse you know, though. Fresh out of the Deadlock Gang Jesse.”

“Really?”

“Oh, absolutely. He was a massive asshole, about sixteen or seventeen. It was just me and him on that base for an entire weekend. I overheard my mom yelling, neigh, SCREAMING at Jesse over the phone. Threatening to rip his tongue out and make him taste his own eyeballs if anything bad happened to me.”

Cackling, Satya sat up, “Really? Your kind, sweet little mother said that?”

“I don’t think you understand how much of a dirtbag Jesse used to be, her concerns were legitimate.”

“And how did this end up with you wandering around the base with your eyes closed?”

“I’m getting there! Well, the first day I was honestly pretty insufferable. I knew my mom wouldn’t actually hurt him so I kinda… took advantage of the fact he basically had to do whatever I wanted or I’d lie and say he locked me in a room with no food or something.”

“Exactly how old were you two in this situation?”

“Eleven. Oh, well, Jesse would have had to have been sixteen then. So an eleven year-old-me and a sixteen-year-old Jesse.”

“You said for the first day?” Satya replied, tilting her head, “Things changed?”

“We ended up actually bonding. I mean, you know we’re close now. That wasn’t just a wave of a magic wand, we spent the next two days hanging out and playing games and eating all the worst junk food we could get our grubby little hands on. When we played Marco Polo though I fell down a flight of stairs.”

Satya covered her mouth with a giggle, “And what did your mother do to Jesse for that?”

“Nothing, I stood up for him. We’ve been thick as thieves ever since, as you’ve clearly seen.”

“Any other stories from when both you and Overwatch were young? This is a lot more interesting than watch the clouds pass by.”

“Oh, believe me, I’ve got a million. Want to hear about the first time I ever got Genji to smile? That time Gabriel lost me in the woods on a camping trip? When I climbed up on Winston’s back and he didn’t realize I was there and I just hung on while he freaked out and spent two hours trying to find me?”

“Absolutely. To all.”

\- - -

Satya’s breath was completely taken away as they walked into the great hallway leading into Oasis.

This place was gorgeous, perfect. Everything glistening gold, the little robots, the high shelves of books leading so high up. Satya had heard plenty about Oasis and had seen pictures and blueprints but it was simply a pale comparison to the real thing.

Fareeha let go of Satya’s hand to let her wander around the wide hall and gaze up adoringly.

“Well, somebody likes it here,” she joked, slowly sauntering after her almost uncharacteristically perky girlfriend.

“It’s even more beautiful than Numbani!” Satya mused, touching a high pillar, “I wish I could be here on better terms. I would love to spend all my time just… looking.”

“We’ll come back at a later time, after your ban on planes has ended. Overwatch has no problem with any of its agents staying here, since it’s a bastion of knowledge and culture. Good for the agent, good for the organization. They’ll only come back better and smarter.”

“Many visit here would be nice,” Satya replied, staring straight up at the ceiling above.

Catching up, Fareeha pulled Satya into a tight hug, “It’s so cute when you get excited about architecture.”

“Fareeha!” a familiar voice chirped as the sound of heels clunk quickly towards her, “Satya!”

The couple were nearly knocked over as Angela hugged them both tightly. Looking over her shoulder, Fareeha watched the other two approach much more slowly. Torbjorn and his pet Bastion unit.

Holding onto one of Fareeha’s hand, Angela’s eyes were bright, “Oh, we’ve missed you so much on the Watchpoint! We’re all very worried, we want you two to come home already. And the gossip! The gossip, Fareeha! I have so many, many things to tell you about!”

“We will have a gossip session later, I promise,” Fareeha laughed, “Although I may have some hints about what you’re going to tell me. I have seen quite a few members, you know.”

Letting go of Angela’s hand and Satya, Fareeha made her way over to Torbjorn. Ducking down a bit to give her old uncle-figure a hug. A few gruff pats. Standing up, she squeezed Bastion’s arm a bit, “And how have you two been.”

“Stressed,,” Torbjorn grumbled, “I don’t like this.”

“Hopefully it will be done soon,” Angela said, “The reason Ana had you sent here is we intend to come up with a long term solution to this problem.”

“No more being shipped around?” Satya cautiously asked.

“Precisely!” Angela pointed up, “We want to bring you two home, safe, permanently.”

“This here place’s the best fer information,” Torbjorn looked around with a bit of a grimace. A useful place, yes, but Torbjorn has never been a classic academic.

A couple people in uniform approached them, “Take your bags to your rooms?”

“Thanks,” Fareeha nodded before turning to Angela, “I take it we’re not going to our rooms yet?”

“Oh no, we’re going to show around a bit! Not the whole place but the places most related to what we’ll be doing. The labs and the libraries. Maybe get a little extra work in before bed. Come along!”

Angela wiggled a finger at them to get everyone to follow her as they weaved further into the building. Passing rows and rows of high ceilings, massive bookshelves and numerous places to sit comfortably. Satya barely resisting the urge to grab the nearest book and settle in.

But as they walked into the large, segmented off room Satya was even more enraptured.

A massive twisting, pulsing blob of black was the most eye catching part of the lab. But even beyond that, there was everything a scientist or engineer or architect could ever want.

Long, long rows of highly advanced computers lined the whole thing, beakers and measuring tools scattered around. Large screens to share with the group at large. Tools! Every tool you could dream of was here.

Only a few of the desks had been claimed. A couple, only somewhat abandoned, belong quite obviously to Angela and Torbjorn. One littered with tons of books, neatly marked, with notes next to them. Torbjorn’s simply had a half assembled turret prototype on it.

A few more nondescript people were scattered around but no one really caught Satya’s eye. However, one caught Fareeha.

Grabbing Angela’s arm, she nodded towards a redheaded woman wedged in a corner and leaned in to whisper, “Angela… is that…”

“It… it is…” Angela mumbled back, “Apparently she’s been here since she left Blackwatch.”

“Really? Did you talk to her?”

“God, no. I just talked up one of the librarians.”

“Does she… acknowledge you? Or Torbjorn?” Fareeha asked.

“There’s no way she doesn’t know we’re here but she’s avoiding us. It sounds like she’s pretty high ranking here so that’s odd, apparently she’s usually much more outgoing. Willing to work with others.”

“Yeah, she was never… reclusive.”

“Who is it we’re whispering out?” Satya leaned in, looking confused.

“That red haired woman in the corner,” Fareeha said, pointing her out as quietly and secretive as she could, “Moira O’Deorain. She’s ex-Overwatch. Or, more specifically, ex-Blackwatch. Another doctor. Angela’s-”

A hand smacked over her mouth, covering it as Angela stopped her, “All you need to know is she is a very unethical geneticist who used to be in Blackwatch.”

Pulling the hand off with ease, Fareeha rolled her eyes, “And she-”

The second hand just barely missed accidentally shoving all of Angela’s fingers in her mouth, blue eyes glaring, “We’re going to the library now! Work to do! No more gossip!”

Once again it was far too easy for Fareeha to pull Angela’s hand away, “Never in my life have I ever thought I would hear Angela Ziegler would want the gossip train to make a stop. Once you gossiped my ear off until Jack literally dragged you away.”

But this time was different, Angela almost jogging to get away from here.

Fareeha stole only one look back as they followed her out and found Moira watching them, as lowkey as possible.

When they reached the library area it was very obvious that Angela wasn’t going to give them a second to talk about the issue further. In a heartbeat it seemed like she’d materialized the stacks of books and files out of nowhere. Almost all of them emblazoned with the Vishkar symbol on them.

The sun was still high in the sky, giving them plenty of time to get started on this seemingly unmountable task.

Angela handed out notepads for everyone, in their favorite color, “Make sure to mark down anything you think could be of use. Weak points in their systems, access points that would be less guarded, members other than Satya who could be compromised.

“How long did it take you to find all this?” Fareeha said, shocked as she picked up a book larger than her head.

Shrugging, “Not too long. I had the librarians help me. They’re really quite nice people if you actually talk to them.”

Picking one up, Satya look unsure, “It is… weird. Looking from the outside in.”

“Well, look at it this way,” Angela tapped a finger on her lower lip, “You only saw what was outside the window they wanted you to see. Now you’re going to see it all. Right now we’re mostly going to organize these by who I think will understand each the best. Dinner will be soon and I want to get there very, very early.”

Torbjorn wasn’t really paying attention until dinner was brought up, “It’s steak tonight! Been lookin’ forward to it fer a week.”

\- - -

Despite Angela’s insistence they get there early and Torbjorn evident glee at the prospect of a steak dinner, they arrived late. Having lost track of time until a chime alerted them that it was dinnertime.

They only ever put out as many as necessary for the current number of residents at their massive group banquets. Oasis’s only weakness. By Angela’s reasoning, at the very least.

Angela practically raced in but to her worst fears there were only four seats open and all of them exactly where she didn’t want them.  
Two flanking Moira and two across from her.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Angela said, resisting as one wrist as grabbed by Torbjorn.

“Are you a child or a doctor?” Torbjorn dragged her towards the seats on Moira’s side, annoyed that she was delaying steak getting into his stomach, “It’s time ta get over it and get on with it.”

Angela composed herself as she was resigned to her fate, unable to break Torbjorn’s hold on her. Not looking at Moira as she awkwardly pulled out the seat next to her. Wanting nothing more than to grab a steak and eat it alone in her room like a feral wolfchild with a stolen tidbit.

But instead, she settled in. Torbjorn sitting on Moira’s side, being much less dodgy about it, “Evenin’, O’Deorain.”

Her reply was confident, mismatched eyes staring down at him, “Torbjorn. How have you been?”

“Good, good, just takin’ care of the kids,” he answered but the second the steak was set in front of him it was immediately obvious he didn’t care about anything else. Moira had known him long and well enough that this conversation was a lost cause. She didn’t lament it.

Catching up to them, Fareeha and Satya pulled out the chairs on the other side.

Having been engaged, Moira wasn’t shy about talking to all of them. Examining Fareeha for a moment, Moira started slowly and deliberately cutting up her steak, “Little Miss Amari Junior. Well, you’ve certainly grown up. A soldier, like your mother? No doubt having answered Overwatch’s call.”

“Nailed it,” Fareeha nodded, feeling odd sitting across someone she hadn’t seen for so long yet hadn’t been on particularly close terms, “Worked with Helix in Egypt until now.”

“You were born for it,” Moira replied. Unsure if that was a compliment or a slight Fareeha just nodded.

Next to her, Satya unabashedly stared at Moira. Examining the woman with intense curiosity, trying to recall if she’d ever heard or read anything about her. She looked… familiar. Satya imagined she’d seen her in a magazine.

Even a glance would have been enough to remember the woman. Satya was intimidated to say the least by the woman. Sharp features and piercing eyes. And unless she was mistaken…

“Can I help you?” Moira accused, unhappy to note Satya’s downright creepy stare.

“Your eyes are different colors,” Satya noted.

“Heterochromia,” her long nails tapped on the table, “What of it?”

“I’ve never seen that before. They’re fascinating. Unique. I like them.”

Moira uncoiled immediately, a smile curling onto her face, “Oh, I like this one.”

A long hand reached over the table to shake Satya’s hand. Introducing herself as she took it, “I am Satya Vaswani.”

“I know,” Moira replied, “I’ve heard of you. You probably haven’t heard of me unless a certain someone couldn’t keep their gossip to themselves. Moira O’Deorain.”

“I have… maybe heard of you,” she admitted, quietly.

Angela jerked her head away as Moira practically twisted around her, “I wonder who told you that.”

Sharply Angela looked back up at her with a hiss, “Maybe I wanted the poor girl to know who she was dealing with before she met you and you could poison her mind.”

“Oh, Angela. Condescending as always. Miss Satya here is a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own conclusions. You underestimate her intelligence. As you always do, for everyone.”

Even the people unrelated to them around them looked uncomfortable as the electricity crackled in the air between the two of them. Fareeha seemed to decide that Torbjorn had the right idea and suddenly became very invested in shovelling steak into her mouth. But Satya was looking back and forth between the two doctors, things clicking into place in her mind.

With a single sentence, Satya caused the tension to blow up as she patted a fist onto her open palm, “Ah. You were girlfriends.”

The intensity with which the two women quickly and brutally shot Satya a glare briefly stunned her, hands raised. Both let Satya off the hook immediately, knowing it wasn’t her fault. Both facing away from each other.

Running a clawed hand through her hair, Moira was the one to own up to it, “For many years.”

“Until someone decided her experiments were more important than me,” Angela mumbled.

Abruptly, Moira stood up. Picking up her plate she bid the rest of them a good night, “Well. It was nice seeing the rest of you. Torbjorn. Fareeha. Satya.”

The speed at which she left seemed almost inhuman, disappearing out of the room with her plate in record time. Nearly knocking over a waiter in her escape from this desperately uncomfortable situation.

\- - -

Satya felt great relief being escorted to their sleeping quarters, leaning warmly against Fareeha’s arm.

The room was just as beautiful and golden as the rest of Oasis. Drapes around the bed delighting Satya, feeling rather like a princess as she crawled up on it. The bed the perfect firmness, the sheets so soft.

Nuzzling into it, Satya crawled under there until she was hidden in blankets and pillows, “Perfection.”

“Do I have a girlfriend or a shy cat?” Fareeha laughed as she picked up the edge and looked at Satya all curled up, “Adorable either way.”

“It is simply divine here,” Satya said, writhing into the sheets enticingly as she gazed up at Fareeha, “Could we stay here forever? I could see home being here so, so easily.”

“Well, extended stay you definitely have to pay. We’re only here on the grace of Overwatch’s funds right now, cheap because they slashed the prices for members. Neither of us has a house outside the Watchpoint though. I’d be amenable to staying here when we’re off base.”

Satya grinned happily, “Talking about getting a home with me now?”

Crawling towards Satya, Fareeha crooned, “I do like to think our relationship is pretty serious. Progressing well. Bright future.”

“I agree,” Satya folded her arms underneath her head, “I am… happy. Everything, all of this, felt so impossible to me just a little over half a year ago. I’d resigned myself to a life of being Vishkar property. Little more than a pawn. Alone and unhappy.”

Satya rolled into Fareeha’s arms as the second woman whumped onto the bed, catching her girlfriend deftly, “Now you have me. Me and the entire, odd little Overwatch family of mine.”

“I’ve never had a family,” Satya confessed, “From the streets, to Vishkar. I had friends, of course, but nothing… nothing real. Nothing solid. I feel safer and happier than I ever could have been before.”

Pulling her closer, Fareeha whispered to her, “I will endeavor to make you happier still.”

Satya giggled, “To be fair, that will be quite easy for you. I will be much happier when this Vishkar business is done and I can have a more regular schedule. But you will help, of course.”

“I feel in my bones that it will be soon,” Fareeha assured, “Vishkar will be downed and you will be free.”

\- - -

The next few days were nothing but reading. Taking notes. Comparing ideas and plans.

For Angela and Satya, they were comfortably in their element. Their notes were immaculate, detailed yet precise. Highlighted, tagged. Perfection.  
Torbjorn was surviving but his notes were scribbly and he spent more time finding excuses to sneak off and work on his new prototype or fiddle around with the Bastion unit’s clunkier parts.

Fareeha though? She was dying. Never had been the academic type, at least not in a classical way. Her grades were always good, sure. All B’s and A’s, not a C in sight. But notes? While perfectly understandable to her were not helpful to the others.

Peering over Satya’s shoulder one of the afternoons, lamenting, “How are even your notes so perfect?”

Smiling, she answered, “This is what you have to do in a job like mine. I always had to send out notes on my architectural designs. They won’t take just a drawing.”

Holding up her own notes, containing stick figure doodles of her attempts at a plan with poorly drawn maps, “I am… woefully unprepared for this. We always did our planning in the real world, physically pointing out where to do and what to do. Translating it onto paper is… hard.”

“All the planning yet somehow none of the paperwork,” Angela said without looking up from her book. Right hand seemingly possessed as it noted something down.

“Paperwork… has never been my strong suit. Got in trouble for that a lot of Helix. My raids and security setups were flawless in practice and all my soldiers had gone in knowing what to do. But to write it down?”

Satya patted her shoulder, “Maybe I can help translate your plans for you? Let me see your notes.”

Fareeha handed her the messy notes embarassedly, watching her pour over the notes before putting pen to a new piece of paper. Perfectly turning the jumbled words and vague doodles into a professionally laid out plan.

Picking up both, Fareeha’s eye widened, “Perfect! You even caught what the drawings meant!”

“It wasn’t too difficult, there are patterns in how you wrote it,” Satya explained.

Fareeha smooched Satya on her head, pulling her into a headlock of a hug. Her voice much too loud for a library as she announced, “I have the smartest and the prettiest girlfriend!”

Shushing seemed to come from every direction, including Angela at that.

“We are in a library! Keep your voices down!” Angela hissed at them, looking around self consciously.

Torbjorn laughed even louder and clapped Angela on the back, “Ah, Angie. Let ‘em flirt a lil’ they ain’t hurtin’ anyone.”

To Angela’s irritation and Torbjorn’s amusement, neither Fareeha or Satya let up on the flirting as they continued to work on their studies. But Angela wasn’t too irritated as Satya was helping Fareeha get her plans out of her mind and onto the paper.

Piles and piles of books but over the next couple days they slowly dwindled. Their notebooks filling up with only the most useful of the information.  
They just couldn’t formulate one solid plan though. Even with all the information they could find on Vishkar there always seemed to be major patches missing. And Satya had some very severe doubt about the credibility of some of the books, given that the information in them regarded she herself was often inaccurate.

After about five days they were exhausted of turning the same facts and plans over and over, trying to make something concrete.

As always though, they disbanded with nothing. Angela had even left a bit early, looking even more defeated than usual. Slinking off to presumably lick her wounds. Woman had never taken well to failure in an academic sense.

Torbjorn had given up next that day, stomping off with Bastion to fiddle with his turret back in the lab.

Eventually, Fareeha pulled Satya to her feet, “Let’s just go and have a nice night. Maybe tomorrow something new will turn up.”

“I suppose…” Satya mumbled, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

What if… what if they couldn’t defeat Vishkar? What if she had to spend the rest of her life on the run? Being shipped around the world in hopes they couldn’t place her. But they already had once, they could easily do it again. Fareeha is amazing but she’s not a god. She can’t stop everything bad from happening, no matter how much she’d like to.

Leaning into Fareeha’s arm, Satya tried to think positive. Vishkar isn’t made of gods themselves. Hell, they might even lose interest in chasing her down over time.

Before Satya could chase anymore ribbons streaming off her racing thoughts Fareeha stopped them in their tracks.

Ducking behind the wall, Satya was confused until she’d seen what Fareeha saw.

The hallway was abandoned except for two women talking, both they recognized. Angela looked quite irritated as Moira stood high above her, unmistakable even from behind.

“What are they talking about?” Satya asked to Fareeha, voice barely audible but still feeling booming.

Fareeha only shook her head and gave a shrug, “I’m trying to hear…”

But it was in vain, from their hidden position they couldn’t get closer to hear them. Only able to watch and try to tell what was going on from that. Whatever they were discussing, Moira seemed fairly poised and calm about it while Angela looked on the verges of throwing a fit.

Both were frozen as they watched the rest of the conversation play out. As Moira began to get a bit worked up herself, Angela simply went off the edge. The first words that were loud enough for Fareeha and Satya to hear, shout at Moira, “WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?!”

Angela began to stomp off but her wrist was grabbed by one long bony hand. Unable to jerk away, Angela whipped around to yell further but the sheer shock as Moira calmly placed a finger over her lips.

Now speaking at a normal volume, Moira could be heard by Fareeha and Satya, “Just trust me. For once.”

At that, Angela slowly worked herself back down. Looking down but nodding. So small you almost couldn’t tell if not for her ponytail bouncing up and down slightly. Moira released her arm and both of them split.

Cramming themselves harder against the wall, Fareeha and Satya just barely missed being seen by Moira.

Looking at each other, they desperately wondered what this meant.

\- - -

The next day, they received a message from Angela though, an unusual one. Prompting them to meet her in the spacious but usually empty conference room instead of the library.

Following the simple instructions, they walked into the wide, open room. Angela, Torbjorn and Bastion seated up near the front, the first two chatting. However, an upset, conflicted look was still stuck on Angela’s face right up until they approached.

“Fareeha! Satya! You’re here, good, good. I was anxious to start.”

“As was requested,” Fareeha said with a playful salute before the projector with the pen caught her eye.

Like an excited child, she went over to start drawing. The large doodles projecting over Angela’s head as she ignored it, “We have exciting news! The plan has been selected. It’s already been run by Overwatch headquarters and been approved by Winston, Jack, and Ana. Only Reinhardt was against it.”

Cute little doodle versions of the elders and Winston appeared overhead, as Fareeha cautiously regarded this tidbit of information, “Why did Reinhardt object?”

“Wants ta do things the old fashioned way,” Torbjorn replied, “Head on. Ain’t what we need fer this one though.”

“What is it, then?” Satya asked, settling in on the seat next to the projector her girlfriend was eagerly doodling on. Smiling gently as Fareeha did a bad little doodle of the two of them hugging.

“The plan, as it stands is, is we want you to return to Vishkar. Claiming it was a double agent mission, we’re going to give you some falsified files to give them as well. While they’re preoccupied with Satya, Fareeha you’ll be breaking in from the top. The plan once you're both in is to take down their computer systems from the inside out.”

“Absolutely not!” Fareeha yelled, banging the marker down on the table, “Have you lost your damned mind, Angela? No, really, have you?”

Satya looked rather distressed about the proposal as well, looking like Angela just suggested she shove her head in a barrel of hungry piranhas, “Return to Vishkar? Why should they believe me?”

“Well, whether they do or not, remember what we read? Their jails and room locks are connected to their computer system. When the whole thing’s crashed even if they don’t believe and capture Satya she’ll have a chance to escape again, especially with Fareeha there to help you.”

“It’s not like I’ll be able to take down the computers, even if they believed me. I am not exactly a computer genius, my technological skills lie elsewhere.”

“I’m no techie either,” Fareeha cut in, shaking her head, “I can do some basic engineering but technology isn’t exactly my arena.”

“Well… that is…” Angela mumbled, looking away and a half guilty, half annoyed look crawled onto her face.

“I believe I’m the one who found the solution to all of it, if you may prefer me to explain?” a voice echoed from high above them. Turning to look, they watched Moira descend down the stairs. Smug look that was firmly latched onto Angela as her nails raked across the chairs like an impromptu handrail.

Sighing deeply and heavily, racking her entire body, Angela groaned out, “Moira… has a solution that I believe will be… exactly what we’d need to take down Vishkar. And wants to help. For whatever her mysterious reasons are.”

“Don’t concern yourself with that,” Moira smiled a fake, aspartame grin at her with a long nail pushing her chin up, “But yes, I am here to help. Or rather, to use my connections to help. Before you ask, yes, Talon connections. Yet it didn’t stop Overwatch from saying yes.”

Her smug little diatribe ended as she walked over and draped a pointy hand over Angela’s shoulder, clearly prompting her to continue. Sighing, Angela spoke again, “Yes… Overwatch agreed. So long as there is no funny business, no dodgy Talon missions being carried out.”

“No, no, nothing of the sort,” Moira waved that away with a bit of a dead giveaway, “Although, perhaps, this pairing is as simple as the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

“I didn’t know you were a computer person as well,” Fareeha said, looking at Moira, “Whenever Gabriel talked of you, he said nothing about you being anything but a doctor.”

“Oh, no, I’m not the computer technician you’ll be bringing with you.”

At that vague statement Moira slowly traipsed towards the desk, raising a hand and patting the air. Or rather, seemingly the air. Just as her hand touched the hidden figure, purple digital patterns twisted around it. Revealing her.

None of the four recognized the woman sitting there, clad in purple and blue and silver. Dark hair dyed purple on the ends. Bright blueish-purple eyes glinting mischievously as she sang, “Qué onda?”

“I present you you, ladies and gentleman and quasi-sentient genderless Omnic,” Moira said with a grand gesture and a bow, “World renowned hacker and personal friend, Sombra.”


	15. A Glitch In The System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lads, were in the home stretch. There's exactly one chapter left after this, the epilogue, which I'm gonna have up by tomorrow. I get antsy on the last couple chapters and I'm very excited to be wrapping this one up very soon.

“Me and Moira practiced that intro for like an hour straight,” Sombra bragged, “Liked it? Yes? No?”

“You guys really are the theater kids of terrorism organizations aren’t you?” Fareeha replied, leaning on her hand and looking unimpressed.

“Ah, you guys are just jealous you didn’t have a kickass introduction planned,” Sombra waved them away, leaning back and kicking her feet up on the table of the plane. With disgust, they noted that her “shoes” went between her toes, segregating them. Hideous.

Pulling out her phone, it was honestly a massive relief for them to watch Sombra take out some earbuds too and pop them in. Now engrossed in whatever she was doing on there.

They’d been immediately herded on the plan by Angela and Torbjorn, fully intending to start the plan immediately. Regardless of how much Fareeha and Satya didn’t seem into it. Now that they were alone they looked at each other doubtfully.

“I don’t like this,” Satya said, grabbing Fareeha’s arm, “I’m scared.”

“I’m… I’m scared too,” Fareeha admitted, “I hate this. Angela’s been my friend since roughly my early twenties but this… I’m so mad at her.”

“Can we even blame her at this point though?” Satya asked, “Vishkar has all of it’s stuff in one place, a central hub. All we can really do is try to take that down but there’s no way we’d ever get away with directly attacking it. Overwatch would be shut down again.”

“But it’s… so dangerous,” Fareeha looked at her sadly.

Rubbing her shoulder, Satya comforted, “It is not the first time I’ve been in danger, you know. I have known combat before.”

“But if I could stop that from ever happening again…”

“I’m tougher than you think, Fareeha.”

Holding onto her own hand, “I know… I know you’re not weak but I love you and I don’t want you to be in harm’s way.”

“This is how things are though,” Satya squeeze her arm, “Do you not think I will dislike you going into combat too but I know you will be.”

Fareeha still clearly didn’t like it but she still nodded, “Alright. But I still wish, uhm, THAT wasn’t joining us.”

The nod towards Sombra was subtle but telling.

“Perhaps she is not as bad as we think. A benefit of a doubt, at least. For all we know she could just be far too casual for her own good.”

“Satya, she works with a terrorist group.”

“And I worked with an evil international corporation,” Satya crossed her arms.

Huffing, Fareeha crossed her own but knew her girlfriend was right, “Alright, I’ll… I’ll be civil.”

“Thank you,” Satya said, pushing herself up and smooching Fareeha on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Sombra said, pushing herself up and smooching Fareeha on the opposite cheek.

Shrieking slightly, Fareeha pushed Sombra way as the woman devolved into laughter, yelling at her, “How long were you listening and also what the hell?!”

Sombra ignored both the women glaring at her as she practically rolled onto the table, “The whole time, I wanted to see how ready you guys would be to talk shit on me. I like that one by the way.”

She pointed at Satya, who didn’t look too thrilled with her.

\- - -

The rest of the plane ride was downright annoying, Sombra treating this more like a fun sleepover than a very serious, very important, very dangerous mission.

But as they grew close to where they were being dropped off to Fareeha and Satya disappeared to go and change. Walking back out, Sombra wolf whistled at them. For Satya, she was donned in a simple suit. For Fareeha, she was in her standard Raptora suit.

“Alright, we’re being dropped without stopping so you two are going to have to hang on to me,” Fareeha said as the door started to open and the wind whipped in.

“Ohhh I love skydiving and skydiving adjacent activities!” Sombra piped up, eagerly bouncing over to cling to Fareeha’s side. Satya was a bit more reluctant to walk over and hang on. While she certainly trusted Fareeha to get her safely to the ground she deeply hated the idea of being so high off the ground.

Regardless of how they felt about it, she were being drifted down to the ground as slowly as Fareeha could muster. Sombra looking delighted, Satya looking terrified.

But as quickly as it had started it ended, Satya being placed gently on the ground. Fareeha quickly let go of Sombra to tightly pull Satya against her, stroking her hair as she whispered to her, “It’s all fine, this will work. You’ll be safe, I’ll be safe. And? We’ll finally have this over.”

“I’m scared but I trust you,” Satya replied, nuzzling against Fareeha as best she could considering the armor, “It’ll be over. Very soon.”

Staying like that, eventually the patting noise of Sombra’s foot on the ground brought them back to reality, “Hey, this is cute and all but like… we got a job to do, yeah? Ándale.”

Both shot her a look to which she just stuck out her tongue.

But, while rude, Sombra was right. They couldn’t waste time.

“Stay safe,” Fareeha beseeched as she let go of Satya.

She nodded in return, “You too.”

At that, Satya began to walk.

\- - -

Appearing from the crowd outside of Vishkar, the second she started striding towards it the talking started.

Everyone knew her, everyone recognized her.

Dazed by the sudden appearance of the now infamous Satya Vaswani all the Vishkar employees just stood and stared. Leaning in to each other to confirm what they already knew.

She was back.

By the time she entered the lobby, security guards had shaken their heads and approached her.

Suppressing her fight or flight response, Satya spoke to them, “I have returned.”

The two men looked at her confused before grabbing her arm, just in case. One restraining her while the other pulled out a walkie-talkie and announced to the higher ups that Satya was back. The response was confusion and orders to bring her up.

Satya recognized the middle aged woman who came trotting out a minute later as one of her various handlers, looking at her like a five-legged elephant, “Miss Vaswani? You’re… you’re back? We’d been told you defected.”

“I took it into my own hands to nip Overwatch in the bud,” Satya lied, holding up a box of USBs to the woman, “May I speak to the higher ups?”

Despite the fact the woman seemed very skeptical she gestured for Satya to follow her. As she did, she looked around. Vishkar seemed as physically unchanged as it ever had been but deep in her heart it was different. In an intangible way.

Where this hallway seemed once familiar it now felt like she was adrift in a sea, charting and unfamiliar course.

The doors opened to what she knew was the Vishkar President’s office and she stepped in.

Slamming behind her, she felt more unsure of this plan as ever.

\- - -

Elsewhere, Fareeha landed on the roof with a soft tap of metal-on-metal. Letting’ Sombra hop off her and get to work on the lock. A bit surprised as she pulled out an old fashioned lockpick and set about busting open a hatch.

“So, it’s not just the digital realm you’re interested in breaking into, is it then?” Fareeha asked, watching the woman deftly worked the tools.

“Gotta know your limits and how to surpass them, amiga,” Sombra grinned, grabbing the padlock and cracking it open. Wiggling it at Fareeha, bragging.

“Alright, alright, I’m impressed,” Fareeha rolled her eyes, “Now let’s get in there. Amiga.”

Delighted by being called that by the stoic woman, Sombra nodded once before placing an odd little object on the roof and jumping in. Fareeha quick on her heels, although not without wondering what it was that the other woman was leaving behind.

A glowing map illuminate their path as Sombra started leading Fareeha around, “We’re lucky they keep their servers so high up. Probably thought it was safer. Fools.”

“We’re close then, right?” Fareeha asked, uneasy at how loud Sombra was speaking.

“Very, my friend,” Sombra grinned, “I can see it on the map. Not a soul in sight either, looks like everyone’s clustering in the social areas. Looks like your little girlfriend’s return is really causing a splash, yeah? Worked like a charm.”

“I am still not a fan of that part of the plan.”

“Ah, she’ll be fine.”

Fareeha glared at Sombra but she didn’t seem to really care.

Especially as she sped up and started holding a glowing hand over a heavily locked door. Touching buttons that didn’t exist as long threads of purple twined themselves over the offending lock.

With a loud clunk it swung wide open, Sombra bowing as she gestured for Fareeha to enter, “Ladies first, hermosa.”

“Charmed,” Fareeha shook her head, “Let’s get this going.”

Sombra compiled, slowly closing the door behind them. Even though she didn’t doubt Sombra could reopen it, the loud clunking noise of it relocked still wasn’t comforting.

Fareeha watched as Sombra crouched down and got to work on one of the massive servers, a laptop perched on her lap, “So… you and Satya? That shit serious?”

Having little else to do but lean against the door, Fareeha raised an eyebrow, “Of course it’s serious, you don’t mess around with a woman like Satya. She is by far my most high class girlfriend by miles.”

“Used to rolling around with other soldiers, eh?”

“Too crude, dial it back.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, “You’re no fun.”

“I am plenty of fun, under the right circumstances. Right now? These are very much not the right circumstances. Wrap this up as fast as you can because I want to meet Satya at the rendezvous point and get out of here as fast as possible.”

Clicking away on her computer, Sombra scoffed, “So if this goes off well wanna go out for a drink afterwards? Show me this supposed ‘fun under the right circumstances.’”

“I’ll think about it,” Fareeha replied, tapping on the servers, “Worry about this for now.”

“Relax,” Sombra said, plopping on her ass as a bar started filling up on her computer, “We’re just playing the waiting game right now. Chatting is on the table, as far as I’m concerned. So, how serious are you about Satya?”

Fareeha watched Sombra lean her head on her hands and beaming up at her. Sighing, Fareeha figured she had nothing to lose, “I have… bought her a ring.”

She patted over her heart, it stowed away safely deep in her armor.

“Oh! Weddings! I love weddings, always cry. Can I come?”

“We barely know you and you’re from a terrorist organization?”

Sombra waved that away, “Eh, I’m not that attached to them. Don’t overthink it.”

“Don’t overthink your connections to a terrorist organization?” Fareeha tapped a little song on the metal of the door.

Sombra just shrugged in response, “Hakuna matata?”

Despite herself, Fareeha smiled at that, “How do the other members of Talon tolerate you?”

“Just barely!” Sombra answered, babbling on as she checked something on the laptop, “Gabe pretty much chases me around to get me listen. Makes me feel like a kid again. Oh, yeah, Gabe’s Reaper. You guys know him as Reaper right? Well I guess you’d also know him as Gabriel ‘cause he was ex-Overwatch.”

“I am… familiar,” Fareeha looked away, “With Gabriel, I mean.”

That perked Sombra up, “Sooo… what was he like? Before all that?”

“He was… like an uncle to me. I forget he biologically isn’t, a lot of the time. We were… very close. Whenever mom brought me to work I’d head right to Blackwatch so I could follow him around all day. He’d just let me waddle around after him all day, used to carry me on his shoulders too until I got too big and he got too old. He was kind and playful. Everyone loved him.”

Sombra examined Fareeha’s face which had very quickly grown dark, eyes downcast and downright teary. This was the opposite of what Sombra wanted right now. Rubbing the back of her neck, she tried to do damage control, “Well, if it makes you feel better, he’s still pretty much all those things. As much as he doesn’t want people to think that.”

That seemed to brighten her mood, just a tiny bit. Knowing there’s still some form of “Uncle Gabriel” out there.

But that wasn’t something that Fareeha could waste too much energy on right now. As the two grew silent, a persistent thought kept clawing at Fareeha’s mind.

Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore, “Can I ask you a favor?”

“If I can come to the wedding?” Sombra bargained, looking at her playfully.

“Drinks on me?” Fareeha haggled.

“Deal. Whatcha want?”

“Can you hack the communication network here? I’m sure you could pinpoint where Satya is in this building. I just want to know she’s doing okay.”

“Sure,” Sombra shrugged, opening another window on her laptop and fiddling around for a second. In what felt like only a second she sang out, “Done! Too easy.”

Satya’s voice came over the laptop, clean and clear, “Get off of me! I gave you what I had!”

“Stop fighting me, girl!” came an unfamiliar male voice, “The cuffs are on, all you’re doing is hurting yourself!”

There was a loud clunk, like plastic on floor, and the voices got further and further away.

Immediately Fareeha grabbed Sombra’s arm and pointed at the door, “Get that the fuck open, right now!”

Trying to jerk away, Sombra glared back at her, “Idiot, we’ve got to get this shit done now or we’ll never get a chance. Big deal, we’re picking Satya up from the Vishkar jail instead of your stupid rendezvous point.”

“What if they hurt her?! Transport her out of the building?! Unlock that door right now, I have to stop this!”

“Shhh! Shut the fuck up!” Sombra shushed her, “Sit down, wait your fucking turn. You wanna get found out. The download and upload are almost done! We can’t jeopardize it! After that we’ll still need to destroy the servers and anything else we can, just in case.”

“Wait, DOWNLOAD?!” Fareeha yelled, echoing in the wide empty server room, “This is supposed to only be an upload of the virus!”

“Oh come on, you don’t look stupid. Of fucking course Talon is getting something out of this! Don’t be dense.”

Sombra yelped as Fareeha jumped on her, sending the laptop clattering to the floor. Thankfully, unbroken. Grabbing Sombra by the front of her shirt Fareeha pulled her face up to hers, the rest of her body pinned by the heavy Raptora suit, “You let me the fuck out of here right now or, so help me, I will end you.”

With difficulty, Sombra looked over her shoulder. The laptop was within arm’s reach and unharmed. Looking back at Fareeha’s enraged face there was a single moment that made it rather than breaking it.

Two loud noises came from the laptop. One signalling that the information had been downloaded, another signalling that the virus had been uploaded.

Quickly, Sombra seized her laptop again. Giving Fareeha a quick wink as the lights started to go haywire, she smiled, “Hey, you got your wish. Door unlocked. Bye bye, bluebird!”

With a flash of bright purple light, Sombra simply disappeared.

Confusion enveloping her, Fareeha slammed the rest of the way down.

The door unlocked behind her.

\- - -

With a flair, only to herself, Sombra reappeared on her translocator on the roof.

Laughing she checked her laptop and punched an arm into the air, “All there. Good job, Sombra. Master hacker. Loved by all. Absolute sex god. Crowds cheering your name, women throwing their bras at you.”

Victoriously, she did a little dance before turning around to leave.

However, she found herself smacking into the middle of a large man’s chest nearly hard enough to nearly knock herself onto her ass.

“Sombra…” he rumbled out, glaring down at her from behind his mask.

\- - -

“The Overwatch agent is on the move,” Satya heard the man outside of her jail cell announce over the walkie talkie, “She was in the server room and is quickly making her way down. We believe she’s looking for Satya Vaswani. She is to be presumed to be armed and dangerous.”

Curled up on the bench, Satya had tears streaming down her face. It hadn’t taken long for the president to rip apart her ruse. Box of USBs with information? He opened it and knew it all was false. She genuinely had been a double agent? He knew she’d been seen multiple times with an Overwatch member as her partner. Romantically.

Immediately, she’d been hauled out of the President’s office and down, down into the Vishkar jails.

And now Fareeha was going to suffer the same fate.

It seemed like eons. All Satya had to go off of was the information coming over the walkie talkie. Static. Tidbits. Fareeha’s name. Systems around them went haywire. Satya could see the lights turning randomly on and off, electronics going screwy. Only the walkie talkies seemed to work

Eventually it all came to a head, around four armored guards carrying in Fareeha. Her Raptora suit had dark black burns on it, if Satya had to take a guess they must have tried to electrocute her to get the suit offline. Given the rockets not bursting out of it, Satya guess it worked.

“Fareeha!” she called out, springing up from her bench and reaching out to try and grab Fareeha’s hand.

One of the guards slapped her away, Fareeha going wild and fighting against them harder at that. There was a bright flash of electricity as they lit up Fareeha and her suit again. Confirming Satya’s fears.

There was a loud clattering as the four guards threw Fareeha into the cell next to Satya’s, hesitating just long enough that they had time to lock it behind her. Futilely, Fareeha threw herself against the barred door. Only to find it firmly in place.

Defeated, Fareeha looking over to Satya who had slowly approached the bars separating them.

As most of the guards started walking out, Fareeha ran over and reached out towards her, “Satya! What happened?!”

Grabbing onto the metal encased fingers, Satya looked up at her, “It… it didn’t work. The President saw through everything. My USBs, my story about being a double agent, my excuses. Nothing took. What happened to you? Where is… where is the laptop?”

The intense look she was giving her was desperately begging for Fareeha to tell her, in some odd little code, that Sombra was lurking around here somewhere. Ready to spring them from this trap.

But Fareeha only shook her head, “Sombra has failed us. There’s no one waiting for us. Nothing coming. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

Satya reached up, gently wiping tears that were starting to race from Fareeha’s eyes, “Why are you apologizing? How could you have stopped this?”

“I knew this idea was stupid,” Fareeha strained, shaking her head, “I knew it was dangerous and stupid and why would we ever listen to some no-good Talon agents? Sombra was here to download information. As, I guess what was a show of good faith, she did upload a virus but… but when things got bad she just left.”

Leaning in, Satya whispered, “Are you sure she’s gone?”

“Of course she’s gone!” Fareeha lamented, her head leaning against the bars, “There’s nothing. Everything has failed. I never should have let any of this happen.”

“Did… did everything get accomplished?” Satya continued to whisper, “If everything is taken down, Overwatch can come in and get us.”

“No, no, they’re inconvenienced at worst,” Fareeha sobbed, tears now openly rolling down her cheeks, “Overwatch can’t openly attack Vishkar. It would start an international incident. We’re already treading very dangerous waters with both of us being here, especially me. They can’t… they can’t… even sneaking in a single person more would be damned near impossible. Vishkar is ready and watching now. We’re trapped like rats.”

They were interrupted as a man Satya recognized as the Vishkar President walked in. Shoes tapping nearly in time with the still flashing lights, addled by whatever Sombra had put into their system. A shutter effect as the man approached their cells, “Satya Vaswani. You’ve caused this company a great deal of trouble.”

“Not nearly as much as you’ve caused me,” Satya shot back, holding onto Fareeha with one hand while pointing at him, “All I wanted was out. You were the one who tried to dig his claws into me and not let me go.”

“You were leaving to join the competition,” he calmly answered, gesturing towards Fareeha to represent Overwatch as a whole, “Of course we’d have some serious concerns about that. You’re full of secrets, Satya. But now you’re back and you’ll be staying.”

“What good would you gain from keeping me here? You think I will comply? I would never do a single thing for you ever again. You want a building? Fuck you. You want a design? Fuck you. You want even a single thing from me? Fuck you.”

“My, Miss Vaswani,” the President clicked his tongue at her, “You’ve developed quite the sailor’s mouth, haven’t you? A consequence of being around so many soldiers I suppose.”

“You know nothing of me anymore,” Satya stood up straight, “Overwatch has saved me, in more ways than one. I’m not scared of you anymore. I’m not scared of anything. In my short time there hey have taught me more about what it means to live, to be an adult, to be free, than Vishkar ever did.”

“Satya, you were never truly free and you never will be. Take a look around, girl. Bars all around you and not a friend in sight. Well, I suppose you have a ‘friend’ but she’s locked up too.”

“What does it matter to you if I am free at this point? Were I have had anything to tell Overwatch, I would have already done so. What do you have to gain?”

“My jewel back, my shining star of hard light technology, of course,” he laughed.

“I already told you I wasn’t going to help you anymore,” Satya stood by her word.

“There is a small problem with that line of thought, my dear,” the President said with a grand gesture towards Fareeha, “Now, I’ve heard plenty accounts of your relationship with this woman. Sounds serious. Sounds like you wouldn’t like the idea of her being hurt. Sounds like it would be very easy for us to hurt her.”

Both of them froze at that, Satya squeezing Fareeha’s armorer hand tighter. That thought had never crossed her mind. Fareeha was supposed to be strong and infallible, her unstoppable knight in shining armor. But now it dawned on her just how vulnerable and human Fareeha was. In danger. Trapped in a cage and tears streaming down her face, racked with guilt from something that wasn’t even her fault.

The President seemed content at that, his smile growing as the lights continued to flash on and off. Nodding, he started to walk out, “I’ll be back for you in a bit Satya. I have some arrangements to make for you. Certainly can’t be keeping you down here but also certainly can’t give you free reign. It’ll be difficult to swing but we’ll do it.”

The two women watched, still clinging to each other through the bars as the door slammed behind him.

Echoes came from all directions as the empty jail rattled around them.

“This is… we never should have come. If we are ever free, by Allah, I will strangle Angela with her own ponytail!” Fareeha yelled, slamming her free hand against the bars.

“Fareeha, look at me,” Satya said, reaching through the bars to bring Fareeha’s eyes to her own, “None of us could have predicted it going this bad. Not me, not you, not Angela. Perhaps even Moira and Sombra themselves couldn’t have predicted this.”

“But I need someone to blame! This can’t just be… be because of nothing.”

“Vishkar, Fareeha. There is only Vishkar to blame. They made me their jewel then went berserk when I was more than that. When I was a human. With my own thoughts, my own wants, my own needs.”

“Fuck Vishkar,” Fareeha spat, trying and failing to wipe away tears with hard blue metal.

Unused to being the comforter, Satya grabbed Fareeha’s second hand so she could hold both as she gazed up at her, “We will… we will survive this. I don’t know how but I have to believe that. We will be out and we will be free. We’ll live our lives and get that little place in Oasis together. One day, we will be safe.

For a long minute, the two were quiet like that. Just looking into each others’ eyes to try and find the hope they needed in the love between them.

A sudden thought brought itself to the front of Fareeha’s mind. Something she’d almost forgotten about, tucked away in her armor. With difficulty, she freed her hands from Satya’s. Fiddling around with her fried armor, Fareeha managed to get the hidden compartment open.

The velvet box seemed so out of place in the situation but Fareeha knew it might be now or never.

Satya was left mouth agape as Fareeha dropped to one knee and opened the box. Glistening, the golden ring with a gorgeous blue stone flanked by diamonds.

Fareeha tried to sound positive, forcing herself through the tears still streaming down her face, “When I dreamed of this moment it was very different. Certainly not in a flickering jailhouse with bars between us, a horrible future looming above us. But I don’t know if I will ever have this chance again and I need you to know how much I love you.”

Unable to speak, Satya just nodded dumbly as tears started to well up in her eyes as well.

“Satya Vaswani, will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Satya strangled out, “Of course I will!”

There was a loud clanging of Fareeha’s armor on the metal bars as the two flung themselves at each other the best they could, trying to kiss each other the best they could.

As the two embraced each other the lights stabilized just long enough for them to see the doors to their jails suddenly fling wide open. An electronic noise and a twisting pattern of revealed their savior standing there, leaning against the wall as she twirled the lockpick tools deftly between her fingers.

With a sly grin, Sombra sang, “Ten out of ten, perfect proposal. Super, duper cute. Can I come to the wedding yet? I mean, I’m kinda why it’s gonna happen now so like I gotta come. Hell, I wanna be a part of it now. So… which one of you is gonna have me be your bridesmaid? Both? I say both.”

“I could kiss you on your smarmy little face!” Fareeha all but yelled at Sombra as she ran out and nearly strangled the tiny hacker in a tight hug that separated her from the ground, “Why’d you come back?”

Barely able to speak as she was crammed against the armor, Sombra managed to strangle out, “A little shadow told me to.”

Satya came over and join the hug, “Thank you, Sombra.”

Letting go of Sombra, Fareeha and Satya practically slammed into each other as the soldier picked the woman up and spun her around. Giggling wildly as kisses rained from above, Fareeha smiling, “I am going to give you the biggest, most extravagant wedding you’ve ever seen!”

“I am from India, you are giving yourself a tall order here. Have you ever seen a Hindu wedding? One I went to lasted a week, Fareeha! A week!” Satya laughed as Fareeha kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey, like, this really is cute,” Sombra said, hand on each woman’s shoulder, “Not kidding but like… time is of the essence. We’ve got work to do.”

“She’s right, we need to get going,” Fareeha nodded, keeping an arm tightly around Satya’s waist as they started going.

Sombra held up an SMG with a wiggle and a nod towards the exit, excitement lighting up her face, “Stashed your rocket launcher and helmet out there, found ‘em on the way down. Found a glock for princess here too. Hope you know how to shoot it. If not? Point, pull trigger, hope for the best. Now pony up, we’re going computer hunting!”

The entire building was still going nuts, lights going crazy as Sombra and Fareeha started on the computers. Sparks and plastic flying, along with unrecognizable, charred pieces of electronics while employees ran around screaming. Ducking and covering their heads as their building and world was turned upside down.

While Satya wasn’t quite as effective at destroying things, she was knocking over anything small enough for her pick up. Shattering anything she could on the pristine tiled floors. It probably wasn’t nearly as helpful as her girlfriend- no! Her fiance’s!- rocket launcher ripping the place apart. However, it was certainly making Satya feel much, much better.

Some part of her felt bad about the people she recognized running around, panic in their eyes, but perhaps this would even be helping them. Probably not. But Satya needed that comfort as they went from floor to floor, destroying everything in their path.

Looking at the other two, it was honestly pretty obvious that Fareeha and Sombra were very much enjoying this wanton destruction of property. Fareeha not used to being given such free reign in with her rockets. Wide smile and eyes glowing, she enjoyed this for all it was worth.

For Sombra, this was merely her Saturday night. Except it was a Tuesday.

Right as Satya started chucking some bowls and mugs at the ground her left arm was grabbed as the President appeared. Enraged he was nearly crushing her arm, “Give me one reason not to throw you out of one of these windows you’ve broken!”

“Get off of me!” Satya yelled as she tried to pull away, immediately realizing Fareeha couldn’t hear her over the explosions.

Dragging her away from her preoccupied teammates, the President hissed, “I’m not hearing any reasons. You’ve ruined us, you know? Ruined what you yourself built up.”

“I built up nothing but your ego and your lies,” Satya twisted her arm free, surprising him as she jumped back and away. Fire in her eyes as she reached into the holster at her side and pulling out the handgun Sombra had given her. She’d never fired a proper gun before but no time like the present.

Despite the weapon being pointed at him, the President started approaching her again, “Do you really think I believe you’ll shoot m-”

The gun went off, although Satya jerked it to the ground and let the bullet explode the tile next to his feet. Eye widening, he knew she wasn’t fucking around. Holding up his hands, “Miss Vaswani-”

“Leave. Leave and know that if I ever see you again? I will kill you myself.”

Satya standing there firmly, the President didn’t challenge her. Running past her, ducking the flying debris as he started heading towards the exit, ready to fling himself down flights of stairs until he was out of the building.

Fareeha and Sombra only noticed him as he was practically out of the door. Looking back at Satya, Sombra jerked a thumb towards him, “Hey princess, you want me to go chase him down for you?”

Sticking her handgun in the holster, Satya shook her head, “No, let him go. He has nothing now.”

“That’s my girl,” Fareeha beamed, blasting one more rocket until something dawned on her and all of them.

Flames were starting to grow, the sparks finding purchase in the building itself. Bright orange light leaping up around them as they started realizing exactly how much of the building was destroyed.

“We need to get out of here!” Fareeha yelled, waving Satya to her side, “Quickly! We’re going to have just enough time to get to the bottom floor and get it, it looks like! My suit’s still busted!”

“Turns out if you blow up enough munitions in a building, fires start who knew!” Sombra cheered, before grabbing the front of Fareeha’s Raptora suit. Purple patterns raced along the blue metal. With some purple sparks, Sombra winked, “Raptora online!”

Experimentally, Fareeha tested the rockets which lit up easily. Looking down surprised at Sombra, she asked, “How did you do that?”

“Do you really want me to sit here in this burning building and explain all this techie bullshit to you? Really?” Sombra asked, running towards a window and hopping out with a curt, “I’ll see you guys down there! Got somethin’ to do!!”

Running to jump out after her, shocked at her sudden move, Fareeha took off with Satya clinging to her. However, as she watched Sombra begin to fall the purple glowing twisted around her and once again she disappeared.

They didn’t have much time to think about this though as the building started collapsing around them. Fareeha flying directly away from it before turning in the air to watch as the floors burst in on themselves and the building started levelling itself.

“It’s gone,” Satya said, mouth agape as she looked at the ruins of her former home, “The whole thing is just… gone.”

“Something tells me Vishkar will rebuild though,” Fareeha warned, “Although, unless I’m mistaken, I doubt they’ll ever want to hear from you again.”

“I wish… I wish we could make sure it’d never rise again.”

“We are only two people, all that matters is you’re safe,” Fareeha said, pulling Satya into a kiss as they started to descend.

In a short while they landed on the firm earth below, Satya relieved to have both her feet on the ground again. Looking around she mused, “I wonder where Sombra got to…”

They didn’t have to wonder for more than a second as they spotted a flash of purple, standing on top of a car. Yelling loudly and happily to the people slightly below her who seemed to be very invested in what she was screaming to them. Coming closer they could catch a few words, Vishar. Falling. Revolt.

Her fist pumping in the air as she rallied the people in front of her before pointing at the falling building and the escaping employees. The President at the front, looking terrified as the crowd of people began to rush them.

Sombra sauntered over to them, leaning on Satya who was much closer to her height, looking up victoriously at them, “An uprising. How's that for keeping Vishkar down? Permadeath run. No mercy.”

“Impressive. Almost seems like you've done something like this before.”

Sombra just winked in reply, “Maaaaybe I've got some experience taking down big evil corporations. Maybe I hate them. Maybe I had my own motives for doing this too. Outside Overwatch. Outside Talon.”

“Speaking of Talon. That information you downloaded?” Fareeha asked.

“If you're looking for me to completely turn my life around, I already handed the laptop off to another Talon agent.”

All three of them looked at the riot growing in front of them, the poor people of Utopaea yelling and swarming the remains of Vishkar. This riot definitely was going to take out any chance of Vishkar reforming ever again, at least in Utopaea, in India, as they called for blood.

“We should get out of here,” Fareeha said, looking towards the nearby building they were supposed to be picked up off of. Looking back to Sombra, she asked, “I guess this is where we part. I know you already handed off the laptop of information but… would you like to come with us?”

“What? Play it straight? Work for Overwatch?” Sombra looked incredulous before shaking her head, “Nah, I think I’m gonna have to turn you down. At least for now. I got a bunch of shit I need to get done before I could ever begin to think about settling down.”

She flinched as Fareeha put a hand on her shoulder, “If you ever change your mind, get into the network and look for me. Fareeha Amari.”

Rolling her eyes, Sombra only stuck out her tongue and winked before the now familiar purple pattern enveloped her. Teleporting her away again, god knows where. All they heard as she dematerialized was, “You owe me a drink though, don’t forget that!”

Sighing and shrugging, Fareeha picked up Satya like a bride and kissed her on the forehead, “Well, can’t win them all. Let’s get the hell out of here and finally go home.”

Smiling contentedly, Satya rested her head on Fareeha’s armored shoulder as her fiance took off, “Let’s.”

\- - -

The second they got on the plane, Angela and Torbjorn were all over them. Having been waiting this whole time on the plane, they had very little idea what had transpired inside the building. Only fear as the whole thing burst into explosions and flames, crashing to the ground.

Angela’s voice was muffled by being smashed into Satya’s back, “You two are alright! What happened in there?! The whole thing just-”

Torbjorn cut her off with a hearty laugh as he grabbed Satya’s tiny hand in his large ones, “Well, I’ll tell ya this much. Looks like Lena’s wedding isn’t gonna be the only one we’re seein’ some time soon.”

Satya had almost forgotten that she’d put the ring on her finger as they’d run from the jail but there it was, sparkling in the light.

Mercy just squealed, letting go of Fareeha and Satya only to grab the former’s hand as she examined the jewelry in absolute awe. Jumping up and down as she clung to it, she beamed, “Can I be a bridesmaid?! Pretty please?!”

\- - -

The man watched the Vishkar building crumple in on itself while the rabble started revolting alone.

Without flinching, he turned to Sombra as she materialized next to him. Ready for her taunts.

“Heyyy, Gabe,” she said, punching him in the chest, “So, I did what you said. Sprung ‘em. Helped ‘em destroy shit. Started a riot but that was just for me. For funsies. Sooo… about making me go back in-”

“I will do one. One thing. For you not to tell Moira. Pick wisely,” he grumbled down as her.

“I’m gonna hang onto that favor,” Sombra winked, “I think I have a pretty good use in mind for it. Might be a while.”

“Fine…” he replied, looking away. Silently hoping whatever she had in mind wasn’t too debasing.

“Hey, you knew I was gonna ask somethin’ in return for saving your little not-niece,” Sombra laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Didn’t know you were a soft old man underneath all the armor and masks.”

“Quiet…” he growled as he pushed her off and started walking towards the plane emblazoned with the Talon logo, her quick on his heels.

“They invited me to Overwatch, you know? Think I should answer the call, as they say?”

“Yes. Go join Overwatch. Leave me alone.”

“Maybe I will, Uncle Gabe,” she teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not an Overwatch longfic by me until a little bit of Reaper Apologism sneaks in.


	16. The Star of Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note!! I posted two chapters within twenty four hours, not just this one.
> 
> At long last this behemoth is done! This is my longest fic ever by about double and was absolutely a labor of love. From nearly being cancelled to being a novel-length story.
> 
> I truly hope that you all enjoyed reading this, I'm very glad I didn't give it up when I almost did.

It’s been a year since the day Vishkar fell, securing Satya Vaswani her freedom.

Since then it has never risen again, not properly at least. Small outcroppings attempt to pop up but end up shut down by locals wherever they go.

Overwatch, on the other hand, has flourished. Many powerful new members have joined from around the world and it had become a bastion of second chances. Even notorious people seemed interested in joining after seeing Overwatch take in Satya Vaswani and Hanzo Shimada.

Overwatch became the place of second chances. Satya at the helm of their redemption program, McCree and Genji her partners in that department.

But none of that was the focus of day.

Because today was the day of Satya and Fareeha’s wedding.

The two were separated right now, in their dressing rooms. Entirety of Overwatch gathered outside, right by the Gibraltar Rocket. Reinhardt waiting at the front in formal wear. Holding a book containing their vows. Ordained from an online religion, originally for Lena and Emily’s wedding but fully prepared to marry each and every Overwatch member willing to let him.

Satya had Mei, Winston, Genji and Efi all crammed into her dressing room. Her elaborate white and gold sari being perpetually fiddled with by Genji who seemed insistent that it look perfect, as per Satya's request. Elegant patterns because turned to ensure they face the right way by metal coated fingers.

Each of them was dressed in their own white outfits, Satya having not been all that concerned with only the brides wearing white and much more concerned with the aesthetic of it all. Mei and Efi in fluffy dresses, Winston and Genji with white tuxes pulled awkwardly over their uncooperative, atypical bodies.

“What if it doesn’t go right at all? What if Reinhardt forgets his lines? What if I forget my lines?” Satya worried as Genji started messing with her earrings, so they’d face the right way.

At her other side, Mei only laughed patting her arm, “Reinhardt has a book in his hands and the only words you need to know are ‘I do.’ Everything will be okay!”

Efi giggled behind her hands, “I bet Miss Fareeha is just as freaked out in her room.”

Being a genius, Efi was usually correct and absolutely hit the nail on the head.

On the other side, Fareeha was getting fretted over by Lena and Angela while Zarya and Jesse leaned against the wall. Fareeha’s dress was massive, she had truly taken the opportunity to look like a princess instead of a knight today. Tons of golden accents. All three of the girls match Mei and Efi over in Satya’s suite, McCree in a white suit as well. Much less issue getting one to fit him though. Not an animal, not covered in metal bits.

“What if I trip? I could rip my train or my veil or- worse- yet what if I land on Satya? Crush her? You know I get clusier in formal events!” Fareeha fretted, watching her hands disappear into her tulle nightmare dress.

“Then someone makes a joke about you not bein’ able to wait until you get her home, we all laugh, ya git up and the wedding proceeds,” Jesse laughed, smacking his knee.

Receiving another smack, much harder and on his arm, Angela hissed at him, “She’s not going to trip!”

Regardless of either woman’s concerns the music started up, Lucio sitting proudly at the piano which he’d practiced for days on. Never was a man for the classics but damned if he wasn’t going to be the one doing the music. Even if he had to learn piano to do it.

As the music started, everyone took their place. All the white donned bridesmaids and bridesmen took to the stage and stood waiting for the brides.  
Satya came out first. There’d been a bit of a fuss about who would walk her up the aisle given her lack of family but eventually Torbjorn had made his case and was the one who got the honors. Even though she had to duck down quite a bit to hook her arm around his.

Her sari glistened under the bright lights until she was standing next to Reinhardt. For once intimidated by having an entire audience staring at her.  
But the second Fareeha seemed to glide into view she immediately felt relief wash over her.

Guided by her mother, Fareeha seemed more robotic than Genji as she stiff legged it down the aisle, absolutely mortified now that she was actually doing it.

When she got about halfway down all eyes were still on her, except for one person. Fareeha herself. She watched the clawed hand reach up, roughly grab the back of Angela’s fluffy white dress and pull her off the stage. Muffling her mouth as she was replaced by a familiar figure.

Fareeha wasn’t entirely sure why or how Sombra had gotten an invitation, let alone knowing how the woman had managed to get the exact same white fluffy dress made. They were custom and everything.

But no matter what, Sombra was now standing there in Angela’s place. Securing that bridesmaid slot she’d coveted.

It only made Fareeha smile, nearly bursting into a laugh and she watched Angela being pulled off to the side to watch the rest of the ceremony by Moira. Being kicked by the very angry blonde woman as lowkey as possible, refusing to crash the wedding by throwing the fit she wanted to.

Satya just barely had time to notice the switch as Fareeha reached the podium and reached out to hold her hands as Reinhardt began to shout the ceremonial vows out to the crowd.

\- - -

As the party was moved downstairs into the repurposed conference room and the meal was finished up, things really started going.

Lucio was much more at home here as loud techno started blaring and everyone started pairing off and dancing. Fareeha and Satya only currently holing up at their own little table, still munching on extra pieces of wedding cake.

“Hey, for like, our anniversary can we order one of these cakes but it’s just for us and we don’t share?” Fareeha leaned over to Satya to ask with hopeful eyes.

“Perhaps,” Satya tried not to laugh, “But maybe we share it. Just a little bit.”

“What, you don’t think I can finish an entire cake by myself?”

“I know you can but I also know you’ll eat yourself sick,” Satya said, patting her wife’s stomach, “Your self control is dodgy when it comes to sweets. I know that now.”

“Indulge me, my dear,” Fareeha teased, popping another bite in her mouth.

They were interrupted as the slight drunk woman slammed into their table, just light enough not to upset anything on it. Supporting herself on it, Sombra smarmily smiled at them as she borderline slurred, “I never got my invitation so I invited myself.”

“I saw that,” Fareeha replied, leaning on her hand, “A little surprised Angela hasn’t murdered you yet. Thought the fur would fly the second the ceremony was over.”

“Nah, I got someone distractin’ her,” Sombra jerked a thumb over her shoulder. Looking at where she was pointing, Fareeha and Satya could see that somehow despite being the one to drag Angela off stage, Moira had gotten her to dance with her. And Angela could have looked less happy about it.

“In our defense,” Satya replied, “We didn’t really have a way to get an invitation to you. You left us no way to contact you and didn’t reach out at all this year.”

“But speaking of invitations…” Fareeha grinned, “The one for you to join Overwatch is still open.”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna stay a free agent,” Sombra shook her head, “But if you go over and talk to my plus one you might be able to convince him. Old man still has a soft spot for you.”

At that, Sombra disappeared into the crowd, ready to drunkenly dance with whoever would have her.

“Old man?” Fareeha asked to no one in particular as Sombra had already disappeared.

Satya looked out in confusion at the crowd, “Was Moira not her plus one?”

“No, no, we invited Moira,” Fareeha asked, “Who did Sombra bri-”

She stopped midsentence as she noticed the figure lurking in the doorway, obscured by shadows and unnoticed by everyone but her. Barely recognizable, black smoke seeming to waft off him as he watched the party. Off his belt hung the skull mask, ready to cover his scarred face if need be.

Putting a hand on her new wife’s arm, Satya urged her to go talk to him, “Go on, I’ll wait out up top for you. I’m getting a bit overloaded anyways.”

Fareeha nodded before making her way through the distracted crowd to throw herself into Gabriel’s arms, tightly hugging him as the white dress and the black smoke threatened to mutually envelope each other.

\- - -

It wasn’t long that Satya waited in the fresh air of the sea, legs dangling off the side as she looked out.

By now the moon had risen high in the sky, illuminating the rocket looming above as she waited. This was all so incredibly to her. Within just shy of two years, her entire life had turned around. She was no longer Vishkar’s tool, married to the love of her life, tons of friends and newfound family.  
Everything was just… so perfect. Everything.

As footsteps tapped up the stairs she knew it was only going to become more perfect.

In a second, Fareeha was sliding next to her as they looked up at the stars above.

Pulling Satya close, Fareeha kissed her on the cheek before nuzzling her head against her, “I never thought I could be this happy.”

Wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s waist she smiled, “I never thought I could be happy, in general.”

“I love you, Satya.”

“I love you too, Fareeha.”

The moment was pristine. Their loved ones below, the stars twinkling above.

And the two of them together, peacefully, at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my stuff check out my tumblr, [catisacat](http://catisacat.tumblr.com/p).


End file.
